Bat Family Mayhem
by Rayany Amor
Summary: Because any Bat is hard to handle after all, especially more than one. One-shots, mostly Dick centric, but still fluff, and a bit of OOC. T because...just because. Renamed...again, still same author X3.
1. Paper Hearts

Chapter: 1

Little Richard Grayson sat atop of an office desk, swinging his short legs back and forth, while happily sucking on his lollipop. His adopted older brother, Jason Todd, sat a few feet away on an _actual_ chair. In his hands was the latest of portable game consoles from the one and only Wayne Tech, his thumbs flew over the buttons at a remarkably fast rate while simultaneously keeping a discreet, protective eye on the younger one. Their foster father, Bruce Wayne, had allowed the two of them to come along as he dealt with an over seas business affair. Having to take part in a conference the billionaire left his sons in the care of a trusted secretary, who was currently teaching the eight year-old how to make origami, twisting and folding the single sheet of paper into complicated maneuvers, coming out with new shapes and objects each time. It only took the time span of an hour for Dick to master the paper folding art. Each time he successfully created a new art he ran it over to his elder brother and shoved it into his face, his baby blue eyes glittering with hopes of approval. Still busy with his game system, Jason only gave him grunts and nods as a response, the acrobat only seeing a small smile break out every now and then.

"Can you teach me how to make a blow up heart for daddy next?" Dick asked with his overly adorable and innocent voice.

"I don't see why not sweetie. Why don't you wait here with your brother while I get us some more paper?" the brunette said putting her hands on her knees and crouching down to be able to face the boy properly. With an enthusiastic nod Dick slipped off the desk and latched onto his brother's arm, who in turn gave him an exasperated sigh. The secretary wandered off in search for materials for the son of her boss' latest source of entertainment.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"WHY THE HELL NOT!?" a rather harsh voice boomed out through the wooden door that the two boys were sitting next to, startling poor Richard half to death. After a pause the eight year-old could hear Bruce's softer yet equally as firm voice reverberate through the air, but being muffled beyond comprehension due to the door.

"Jason? I heard daddy talking, is he ok?" Dick asked, looking up at Jason with his shimmering blues. Jason nibbled on his lower lip in concentration, the delinquent _wanted_ to tell his brother that Bruce would be fine (after all the man _had_ battled _far_ worse than a measly senator before) but there was no way to know for sure.

"Bruce is just fine Dick." Jason was saved by the secretary who had just returned with a pile of black white paper in her hands. "You three will be eating ice cream with Mr. Wayne any minute. Now how about we start on some new pieces huh?" she said, tapping him on the nose gently, earning a small giggle and a nod in return.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Any minute" ended up being three hours later, during which Dick had fallen asleep on Jason's lap, his freshly completed heart settled in his lap while all of his other origami pieces laid on the floor around him.

It was another hour before the wooden door finally creaked open. Two sets of shiny black shoes popped out along with unnecessarily loud voices which woke the slumbering boys nearby, "I refuse to agree to that business risk! Think about all of the innocent people who would be suffering!" Bruce yelled in outrage.

"Science requires sacrifice Mr. Wayne! Think about the possibilities!" the Senator said, a tiny hint of pleading coloring his tone, but Bruce was hearing none of this and had already begun gathering his belongings.

A soft yawn made the Senator freeze in his tracks, "Who let a child in here!? You know the rules and regulations!" the man stomped over to a newly awakened Dick and, before Bruce could get any words in, pulled the eight year-old high off of the floor by the collar of his dress shirt, his origami heart fluttering to the ground to be stomped on by the ruthless man. Dick, now wide awake, whimpered in fear, his baby blue eyes sending a pleading glance towards Bruce whose fist were tightly clenched together.

"Get. Your. Hands. _Off_. Of. Him. _Now_!" surprisingly Jason was the one who said this, beating Bruce to the punch. The violent almost-teen allowed one of his many hidden blades slip into his palm, "Let go of him or else I _will_ gut you!" the Senator's eyes widened in shock and surprise, but his grip on Dick's shirt only tightened.

"Jason! What did I say about knives!?" Bruce exclaimed, ignoring his _associate's_ surprised gaze.

"Hey! You said _nothing_ about knives, you only said no guns!" Jason defended himself, causing Bruce to pause, it _was_ true that he had said no guns…but was it right to let this slide? Getting fed up with the fat Senator's brutality Jay made a move to immobile the grown man only to be stopped by Bruce himself.

"Senator, I do recommend that you let go of my _son_ this instant, if not, then I wont be so keen on holding my other son here back any longer." Bruce said, donning the batglare for the time being. His resolve dwindling the Senator dropped Dick to the ground, the eight-year old allowed tears to flow from his eyes as he felt his impact completely crush the blow up heart he had spent so much time on to give to his father.

"Dick, are you ok? Speak to me little bro." Jason quickly kneeled down in front of his brother and assessed him for any and all injuries.

"J-Jason!" Dick sniffled out. "H-He b-broke my h-h-heart!" the eight-year old broke down in wails, cradling the remains of his art work to his chest. The elder, always hating to see the younger sad, pulled the boy into his chest, wrapping his arms around him in a protective and comforting gesture. Bruce would make this guy pay, Bruce _**better**_make this guy pay.

"M-Mr. W-W-W-Wayne! J-Just hold on a s-second here. W-We can t-talk about this." The Senator backed away from the furious billionaire with his palms raised, tripping over chairs and tables as he attempted to speed up his retreat.

"Jason. Take Dick out of here. I need to have a little _talk_ here with our friend, telling him as to _why_ I dislike people messing with my sons. Just give me a moment." Bruce said, smiling pleasantly the whole time as he ushered the two out of the room.

Jason took his brother to the chairs they had once occupied, still cradling him to his chest.

"D-Do you t-think I can f-fix it?" Dick asked, eyes moving from the pieces to his brother and back again.

"Don't worry, you can fix anything. They don't call you boy wonder for nothing after all." Jason joked, playfully nudging his brother. A small, timid smile danced across the boy's lips.

"Maybe we can get Alfred to make us some ice cream when we get back." the acrobat mumbled as an after thought and snuggled into Jason's neck, after a few moments the boy was asleep.

A sadistic smile spread across Jason's expression as screams of pure terror filled the air, scaring off any worker that was left around. He couldn't _wait_ until he got _his_ turn.

**A/N: okay, so this is my little try at batman fanfiction. Sorry to those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of **_**Doubt and Trust**_** I'm just trying to get my inspirational juices flowing again. Any who~ I'm planning on only having this one chapter though I may revise it from time to time, I kind of rushed this one out while the idea is still fresh in my mind like literally, the idea came to me **_**right**_** as I was about to fall asleep. So without further ado, I do not own any thing to do with the Batman franchise(?)(Though it'd be epic if I did), review please~!**


	2. Slendertubbies

Chapter: 2

"Jason Jason Jason!" Dick came bounding down the halls, a laptop firmly glued to his hands. Swinging a sharp right he practically broke down his elder brother's bedroom door and jumped onto the lump hiding under the dark colored covers earning a protesting "mmmpph!" in return.

"Wha-What, Dick!" Jason exclaimed throwing off his covers in surprise. Said culprit ignored his brother's surprise and shoved the now open laptop into his face.

"Jason! Play this for me!" the eight-year old said in a desperate pleading voice, his baby blues shining with hope up at him. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Jason squinted at the dark start menu of a computer game.

"Slendytubbies?" the teen asked in disbelief, shaking his head in amusement. "Why do I need to play this?"

"Because Bruce said that I wasn't allowed to play this and to ask you to play it for me, he said that it was ok for me to watch you play just not play it myself." Dick said with a shrug before shoving the computer back at his brother.

Rolling his eyes Jason took the laptop into his lap and allowed his brother to curl into his side next to him, "Ok, lets see how we play this thing." The start menu was of what seemed to be the teletubbies house which had fire and smoke coming from the windows and a baby laughing. "Um…ok…?" Jason moved the mouse over to single player and clicked on it, a startled scream came from his side.

"WHAT'S WITH ITS EYES!?" Dick screamed in horror. The screen had changed, now showing a red teletubby hanging from a tree over a fire. Below it was three levels selects.

"It's just apart of the game, now which one. Scary (day), scarier (dusk), or scariest (night)?" Jason asked, using his mouse to point at each of the options.

"Um. Night~!" Dick chirped, already forgetting the horrific teletubby above. With a click the game started.

"Collect all 10 teletubby custards. Seems easy enough." Jason said with a shrug and started to run around the dark area. "Are we supposed to move this fast?" he asked, sparing a glance at his little brother who was absorbed into the game.

"I dunno, hey look there's one of those custard thingies!" he yelled out pointing at a pink looking bowl thing.

"Good job, well that was easy. One down nine to go." Jason gave a high five to the little detective. It wasn't long until they got towards the water and found yet another custard this time by a dead teletubby.

"Um, Jason? I think I know why Bruce didn't want me playing this." Dick stated with a gulp.

"And why's that?"

"Those things are just plain creepy! This one doesn't have eyes either! And it's smiling! Who smiles when they get carved up like that, who!?" the boy said throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the thing? You went up against the _Joker_, after that nothing is as scary!" Jason consoled turning back to the game.

**10 minutes later**

"OHMIGAWDOHMIGAWDOHMIGAWD! RUN JASON RUN!" Dick screamed out in fright, hiding his face behind a pillow but his baby blues still peaked over in morbid curiosity.

"I'M TRYING! I'M TRYING! OH GOD IT'S CHASING US!" Jason had wondered into the teletubbies house and found his sixth custard along with a beheaded green teletubby, he made the mistake of going around the corner and running into the vacuum which was going in circles when the purple teletubby came out of nowhere and chased him around while screaming an anguishing scream. Needless to say Jason booked it out of there as fast as the game allowed him to.

"What's with him!? I bet he was the one who killed all the others!" Dick said pointing at the screen accusingly. A face flashed randomly making both of them jump. "JASON RUN IT'S RIGHT THERE!" Dick screamed, true to his words the purple _demon_ was there and chasing him.

"SLENDYTUBBIES!"

**15 minutes later**

Bruce made his way to Jason's room, he and his brother had been surprisingly quiet for the last half hour and the billionaire had his suspicions.

"JASON!" he heard Dick scream, instincts kicked in and Jason's door was laying on the ground not a second later. Screams filled the air as the two boys screamed at him then at the monitor as the face flashed again.

"Daddy!" the acrobat sobbed, launching into his father's arms. Wrapping his arms around his youngest Bruce dared a peak at the laptop screen. Jason was currently trying to outrun a deformed looking…teletubby?

"What are you doing!?" Bruce asked in astonishment, Dick hid his face into his neck as the man came closer. "What the-!?" Bruce lurched back as the face flashed across the screen again.

"Bruce I'm going to die!" Jason wailed mashing on random buttons in a vain attempt to escape the screaming purple tubby.

"Not on my watch you don't." Bruce took over the controls. There was no way he was going to let his family be beaten by a gay-teletubby. He was going down.

**5 minutes later**

"Master Bruce. It's time for lunch." Alfred searched for said billionaire only to come up empty handed. A thump from the ceiling above him caused the elderly butler to sigh, of course. With an amused mood Alfred made his assent upwards, stopping in the doorway…which was missing its door.

With a formal "ahem" he gathered the attention of the houses occupants, "Lunch is served."

"One moment Alfred, we're almost done." Bruce said, not taking his eyes off the screen as Dick sat in his lap, tapping away at the keyboard, his little tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. Raising a curious eyebrow Alfred peaked over to see the screen only to become more confused.

Little eight-year old Dick Grayson had managed to hack the game and input his own tools in order to torture a purple teletubby.

"Ooh! Try the batarang next!" Jason said from the peanut gallery. Dick nodded and equipped himself with said lethal object and chased after the poor purple thing.

"That's what you get for stalking the Bat family!" Dick yelled at the screen, sprinting after the now scared, but still equally as creepy, teletubby. Alfred shook his head and excused himself from the room.

"Try the missile launcher next!"

**A/N: I know. It was horrible. But I just stumbled across this while surfing around, couldn't help myself. It wasn't really scary and I kept laughing every time the purple guy screamed but it was still a fun game. I had to add the little hacking bit at the end, it just didn't fit if they got captured by him. Oh, fyi, I DON'T have anything against gay people I swear! Besides a lot of my friends are gay so XP. I know I'm supposed to be on hiatus for a few more weeks (for those who followed me over here from **_**Doubt and Trust**_**) but this is me trying to stimulate my inspiration. Also I still have my speech to write up for this weekend I'm half done with it but its been forced out of me so I don't really like it. Any who, I'm going to post another chapter on Bunnyman~! In a few hours…days….minutes…I dunno whenever I can I suppose, I've got the idea all planned out X3. I don't own Batman (heheh it'd be pretty epic if I could say "I own Batman" muwahahahahahahahah! If I did). Review please~! **


	3. What is that? !

Chapter: 3

Bruce felt horrible. Atrocious even. His head felt as if it would split in two any moment and his nose was leaking like Niagara Falls, he was pretty sure he had a fever yet he didn't want to let Alfred know. Knowing the old butler, he'd have him stay in bed and take that horrible tasting medicine that "always cured any illnesses". Alfred was _not_ an option. But as the day moved on and three o'clock hit, Bruce was ready to head home, crawl under his covers and just sleep. That was all he wanted. He had mountains of paper work to complete and even though he was in the comforts of his own home the pile seemed to only grow, not shrink. So when five o'clock finally rolled around Bruce was able to drag himself up the stairs, allowed himself to flop down onto his big bed and promptly fell asleep.

The sun had just settled behind the horizon when an upset "ahem" startled Bruce from his comfortable slumber.

"Master Bruce I suggest the next time you fall ill to come to me. Heaven knows that you'll only get worse if left untreated. Now give me but a moment sir, I shall be back with the usual remedy." With that Alfred promptly left the room in search for said torture-I mean medicine. Bruce groaned and burrowed under the covers in a vain attempt to hide from the butler, could his day get any worse?

"Ah, Master Dick, would you be so kind as to watch Master Bruce for me? I'm afraid he had fallen ill and I'm out of the proper medicine so I need to stop by Doctor Leslie's for some more." He heard Alfred's voice from down stairs. Could it be? Was it true? Alfred would be leaving him here. Alone. With only Dick to watch over him. And plenty of ways to escape from the bitter tasting medicine. No. There had to be a catch. Alfred would _never_ let him escape this easily. A knock on his door caused him to momentarily stiffen in paranoia before relaxing. It was only Dick.

"Come in." he rasped out. Sure enough the door slowly creaked open and his adopted son poked his messy mop of black hair through.

"Alfred said you were sick. Are you ok?" Dick asked innocently, slowly making his way over to his father to feel his temperature.

"I'm just fine Dickie, don't you worry about me." Bruce whispered out, it seemed that he got a sore throat somehow, just great.

"Oh! You're sick!" Dick exclaimed as if it just clicked. The acrobat scampered out of the room, leaving the sick billionaire alone to his solitude. Ah. Peace at last. Though, this peace didn't last too long as he heard banging of pots and pans down in the kitchen, he momentarily considered going down to make sure everything was alright but quickly dismissed the thought as the sounds quieted.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Bruce woke up yet again. His bed room door creaked open all the way as his blue eyes watched Dick's mop of hair make its way over to his bed side.

"Here you go~!" Dick placed a food tray on Bruce's lap. It had a covered bowl of soup along with a tall glass on orange juice on it, instant cure for any sickness.

"Aww Dickie, this is so sweet of you." The sick billionaire said nasally. Dick beamed up at him before uncovering his creation. This made Bruce almost gag. What _was_ that?! Inside the bowl was some sort of red liquid that was still bubbling with…was that an _eye ball_ bobbing on the surface?

"Doesn't it look good? My mom used to make this all the time when I was sick, I tried to make it how she did but I also put a touch of my own into it." The eight-year old exclaimed proudly, his baby blues sparkled expectantly up at his mentor clearly wanting to be praised.

"You did very…good Dickie. It looks…great!" he gulped nervously. He didn't have to eat this…did he? Suddenly Alfred's medicine didn't seem so bad anymore.

"Really!? That's a relief. I added hot sauce and peppers to the mix as well as some chicken. It's supposed to knock any illness right out of your system~! Well, I'll be back in a sec~!" Dick sung as he ran out of the room to clean up the mess he made in the kitchen.

"You have _got_ to dump that!" Bruce looked to his left shoulder and saw a red clad Batman. "There is _no_ way you're going to eat it."

"Don't you dare! Dick worked so hard to make you feel better again, the least you could do is _taste_ the…contraption he cooked with love!" a white suited Bruce Wayne sat on his right shoulder. Oh god he was hallucinating wasn't he.

"Back of goody-two-shoes, do you _want_ him to die? I mean look at that thing! It has an _eyeball_ floating around inside of it!" Batman yelled gruffly, pointing accusingly at the soup.

"So? Eyeballs are a good source of…fiber? Any ways, are you about to let _Robin's_ food made with _love_ go to waste? Bruce, you know how heart broken Dick'll be if he ever found out that you tossed it out." His good side said, trying to reason with him.

"You know what, I think you're right." Batman said, rubbing at his chin in thought. "You shouldn't throw it out. You should keep it for experiments. For all we know Robin could have just made a new species." Batman grappled down (using his min-grappling gun duh!) and poked at the soup. "Oh god! You have to come down here!" he shouted up at his better half. Bruce shimmied his way down bigger-Bruce's arm and automatically held his nose.

"Oh god! Wh-What _is_ that!?" his eyes began to water. "How much hot sauce did the kid put in there!?" good-Bruce gagged.

"And _you_ wanted him to _eat_ this! _Great_ idea!" Batman growled before poofing away in cloud of dust.

"Don't you poof away on me! We need to talk!" good-Bruce followed suit and poofed away as well, leaving the actual Bruce alone with the bowl of…god-knows-what as he doubted what was left of his sanity.

NANANANANANANANANANANANANANA NANANANANANABREAKLINE!

"Master Bruce?" Alfred called out. "Master Dick?" when no answer came the elderly butler began to slightly panic, quickly putting down his bag of medical supplies Alfred hurried up the stairs where he heard sobbing. "Master Dick? What's wrong?"

"A-Alfred! H-H-He wont w-w-wake u-up!" Dick wailed, launching himself into the elder's open waiting arms. Alfred moved over to Bruce's bedside and saw that the man was turning an awful shade of purple.

"Oh my! What happened?" he asked, looking down at the sniffling eight-year old in his arms.

"I-I made him soup and w-when he took a bite h-he started t-to t-turn p-p-purple!" his wails started anew. Alfred sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, why did things always go askew in this house hold.

Glancing at the so called "food" things started to piece together in the old man's mind, "You ate that didn't you Master Bruce?" Bruce let out a strangled moan as he tried, to no avail, to force air back into his burnt lungs, why was it so spicy?!

"Well, I'm sure you've learned your lesson, give me but a moment and I will fix something up to cure your new…_illness_." Alfred left the room, leaving Dick behind. Sniffling the acrobat crawled and rested on top of Bruce's chest, rising and falling as Bruce painfully worked air back into his starved lungs.

"Did my soup taste good?"

**A/N: Whooooo! Double update, so happy~! Sorry, on the brink of sleep right now, it seems I only get bursts of insane madness when I'm on the edge of unconsciousness…oh well. I don't own Batman and I think it's time for me to get some sleep. Reviews make me update faster~! And they'd be nice~!**


	4. Beware of Zane

Chapter: 4

Bruce had made a mistake. Yes he was willingly admitting that he Bruce Wayne aka _Batman_ had made a mistake. Alfred was in England for a family emergency and since it was on such a short notice, Bruce had no choice but to bring his two sons with him. After all what could _possibly_ go wrong letting his two hyperactive, destructive children loose in Wayne Industries unsupervised? Surprisingly, so far nothing had happened. Or at least, nothing had happened that he was aware of. It was currently three in the afternoon and he hadn't seen hide or hair of the two small trouble makers, they were eerily quiet and the billionaire couldn't help but get a tad bit suspicious. Maybe Alfred was right, maybe he _was_ a bit too paranoid. Subtly shaking his head, Bruce cleared his head of such thoughts and tuned back into the dull meeting, trying to at least _appear_ he was paying attention.

**Two hours later**

Bruce was resting his head on his open palm. When was this torture going to end? As the presenter continued onto stocks Bruce inwardly groaned, that was, until the lights decided to flicker out.

"What the-?" Lucius exclaimed from Bruce's right. A creepy laugh suddenly went out over the PA system, so that's what they were up to. The emergency lights kicked in, casting a red glow throughout the building, the door to the conference room swung open on its own, inviting the members to step into the hallway. Glancing at each other nervously the person who was presenting decided to head out first, big mistake. The floor in front of the door fell open, allowing the man to disappear into the dark abyss. His screams could be heard as he continued his decent, just how deep was that hole? And since when was there even a hole there?

"So…who's next?" Bruce asked, despite the situation he was secretly enjoying him self, this definitely beat having to finish the guy's presentation.

**10 minutes later**

"So just us huh?" Bruce asked, turning to smirk at Lucius who returned it with a smirk of his own. In only ten minutes Bruce and Lucius was able to lose the rest of their "group" by allowing them to be caught in the boy's traps. Ruthless? Maybe. Mean? Most likely. Fun? Completely. The fact that the boys were able to turn his entire office building into a fun house of traps and twists made a twinge of pride flow though him. His boy's were just genius. That small smile that came to his face unknowingly was quickly gone as he heard a creaking behind him. They wouldn't. The two business men slowly turned around. They would. Rolling down the hall towards them was a crude fire breathing dinosaur made out of office supplies, one of the boys (most likely Jason) had rigged a lighter so that it'd have a longer and wider flame radius.

"Run!" the two sprinted down the hall, the metal dinosaur closing in on them at an alarming rate. Maybe they were too good.

**In monitor room**

"How can the JLA say that monitor duty is boring?" Dick asked impishly as he popped another handful of skittles into his mouth, smiling as he watched their contraptions at work.

"Because none of them bother to use their dwindling imagination." Jason answered with a scoff, eating some Hershey's chocolate. The two trolls had rigged the vending machine inside of the surveillance room to give out candy without pay. Yea, life was pretty sweet right now. They both laughed as they watched Bruce and Lucius sprint down the hallway away from Zane (what the two decided to name the dinosaur). Maybe being forced to come here wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**A/N: So, this is short. I know. Sorry, I jus had a random idea. Otherwise, it's ok right? Right? I don't own Batman dundundun! Review please? They make meh happy!**


	5. Bunnyman

Chapter: 5

"Bruce do we _have_ to go!?" Dick's exasperated voice came from behind him. Bruce Wayne had taken his three sons (Dick, Jason, and Damien) with him as he visited Virginia to make some small business deals. He was planning on quickly wrapping up his business in Fairfax and taking a short vacation to explore the many of free museums in Washington D.C. the next day.

"Don't you want to see the white house? The Washington monument? The Smithsonian?" Bruce asked turning around in his private jet chair to face the three trouble makers behind him. Dick was squeezed between his two elder brothers who were currently trying to maul each other.

"Che. Father, why would we want to waste our time doing such unimportant trivial things such as sight seeing?" Damian huffed out, crossing his arms.

"_Because_ some of us would like to spend our day _outside_ of such a dreary place like the mansion, unlike _you_ I'm pretty sure Dick is getting stir crazy from staying in the same surroundings for too long, aren't ya kid?" Jason asked while trying to fling some peanuts at Damian over Dick's head.

"Can't you two behave for once?" Bruce mumbled under his breath, turning around. This was going to be a _long_ flight.

BUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNB UNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUN

"Don't wander far you three." Bruce warned as he entered a private office along with the business representatives. The moment the door clicked into place the two eldest shared a mischievous grin.

"Come on Dick. Let's go for a drive." Jason said holding up Bruce's key to his sleek black Ferrari.

"B-But Bruce said-." The youngest started but was cut off when Jason shoved his much larger hand in his face.

"Is Bruce here right now?" he waited till he saw the black hair shake back and forth. "Then who cares what Bruce said?!" he ruffled the raven mop of hair as his other hand clamped down on the back of his neck and steered him towards the door. Damien followed closely behind.

BUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNB UNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUN

"Where are we going Jay?" Dick was seated on Damien's lap. The Ferrari was only a two seater and there was no way in hell he was sitting on the driver's lap.

"To Bunnyman Bridge." Jason said spookily before turning back to the road. Dick shrunk further and further into the lap beneath him.

"Grayson! You either sit up straight or else I'm throwing you out this window." Damian hissed elbowing him in the ribs. Of course Dick had heard of Bunnyman Bridge. Who wouldn't when his two brothers we're talking about it the whole ride to Fairfax? Bunnyman was apparently some inmate from an insane asylum who escaped during a transfer, somehow got a hold of a bunny suit, and has been killing people ever since. It didn't sound scary at first but as the bridge came into sight Dick was down right terrified.

"I thought you only could see him on Halloween?" he asked hopefully. A tremor racked through his body as the Ferrari slowed to a stop and Jason got out.

"Yea but we're three Bats, it shouldn't be _too_ hard to flush him out if he was real right? Now come on. I heard that he appears on the train tracks above the tunnel." The second eldest wiggled his fingers at the others as he held a flashlight beneath his face. Damien rolled his eyes as he shoved Dick off his lap and out of the car, where he continued to scramble over to Jason and latch onto his leg.

"J-Jay, I-I think we should go back. I m-mean Bruce is most likely w-worried about us r-right? W-we shouldn't make him w-worry." But none of the others were hearing it; they were going to solve this myth tonight.

BUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNB UNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUN

Bruce Wayne had just tied up his business with his now merged company. Wayne Enterprises now owned the littler part of a small time business, making it bigger, not by much but it was something. Now if only it'd be that easy when it came to his kids. A simple request "stay put" seemed to be so much to ask for as Bruce found the place they were waiting at vacant. He just hoped they didn't do anything to traumatize Dick, otherwise they'd have hell to pay.

BUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNB UNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUN

"Jay." Dick whimpered, clutching tightly to his elder brother's sleeve. "Can we go back _now_? _Pleeeaaasseee_?!" it was currently midnight and the three brothers have been searching for the illusive serial killer for four hours already and hadn't found any signs of him save for a rabbit that hopped off the minute it saw them.

"No! It's out here! I can _feel_ it!" Jason has gone borderline obsessed with finding this rabbit. He was intent on bringing the psychopath home with them and introducing him to the Joker. Maybe he could make the guy a new villain in Gotham, after all, it had become rather repetitive chasing down the same baddies over and over again. It would be nice to throw in a variable, and the look on the big bad bat's face when he confronted him would be priceless. Yes, the long hours and possible sleepless night was worth it.

"Grayson's right Todd, the idea of a psychopath living in the woods with nothing but a bunny suit for this long is preposterous. Let's get back to father and _eat_ something at least!" even Damien was getting annoyed. Dick gave up trying to persuade Jason and instead climbed up Damien's back and onto his shoulders where he proceeded to try and fall asleep.

"I'm tired~!" he whined. He was tired, hungry, scared, and over all he wished Bruce was with him. Bruce was safer to be with than his two brothers. Not that his brother's were abusive, they were surprisingly nice at times, it was just that his daddy was able to scare of the mean people with but a glare.

A snap of a twig had the bat brother's on alert. Jason and Damien had batarangs out in an instant, they never left home without their utility belt, Bat's rule. The sound of dry leaves crunching under heavy feet echoed through the air.

"Put Dick somewhere safe." Jason ordered the other before heading towards the noise. With a nod, Damien hid their little brother in a hidden hole in a tree, turning away to block his view of the terrified wide blue eyes, it was too heart breaking. They should have listened to him from the beginning, maybe then this wouldn't be happening. But right now he couldn't think of that, he had to focus on keeping their baby bird safe, he couldn't rely on Todd to get the job done.

BUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNB UNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUNBUN

Dick huddled as far inside of the small hole as he could, not minding how he dirtied his expensive dress pants, Alfred would understand. It was less than five minutes ago when Dami left him there, the woods was so silent he couldn't even hear how their "fight" was going. That was, until two blood curling echoed through the woods, scaring the birds out of their perch's in the trees. As well as a particular small bird from his hole. He had to find his brothers, they were in trouble! Dick ran as fast and as silently as his little legs could take him, his left hand trailing down to the leather belt around his waist. Bruce had specifically made it for him, it was a disguised utility belt that he could keep in the open without raising suspicions. Taking out a fist full of bird-a-rangs he closed in on the shadowy figure that was up ahead. Gracefully he climbed up a tree nearby the figure and, with a deep breath, launched down towards the supposed killer, landing on his back, and pressed his lethal weapons to the man's neck.

"Let my brother's go!" he growled out in a surprisingly menacing voice. Two thick arms reached back and grasped him by his shoulder's, lifting him up into the air, and letting him land harmlessly on the ground before…tickling him? Peals of laughter spilled from his mouth as he was assaulted with a tickle attack.

"L-let hahahahah let me go! Ahahahahahah!" he managed out between giggles. The figure stopped and lifted him into the air and hugged him close.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again!" Bruce scolded lightly. Pulling back his youngest just enough to make sure he was unharmed.

"Daddy!" Dick squealed in delight, launching himself back into his father's chest. A few tree's over was Jason and Damien was gagging from their spot in a net.

"So how about we go and see those museums now?" Bruce asked, walking away with his baby bird in tow, completely ignoring his eldest protests in the background as he left them behind.

**A/N: BUNNYMAN! Is a really freaky myth. I love writing these kinds of stories, so fluffy X3. Hope you all love 'em too~! So I don't own any of the awesomeness of Batman ='(. Review please? **


	6. Burns

Chapter: 6

It had started out as a usual quiet night of patrol. Swinging from roof tops and beating the crap out of petty ally-way thugs, nothing major. That is, until the Joker decided to plant many of his laughing gas bombs all over the city in seemingly random places.

"Stay close." Batman ordered him as he started to disappear into the shadows of the night.

"Batman!" Robin called out to his mentor. "I could disarm the bombs while you take down the Joker if you want. Like hitting two crazy clowns with one bat-a-rang." The acrobat suggested. He had seen the subtle twitching of the Dark Knight's gloved hands, knowing that his mentor was anticipating the feel of his hands clasped around the throat of his long-termed tormentor.

"Be careful." He grunted out before taking off. Robin noticed the slight barely-there smile on his partner's face and knew he made the right call. After all, disabling bombs were a walk in the park. Wasn't it?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

He was wrong. Dead wrong, and now he was paying the price. Robin was working on the last bomb, the timer showing 08:14 indicating he had a lot of time to spare. It all went wrong once he cut the black wire, the timer skipping down to 00:05 giving him only enough time to take cover before the detonation.

Now he was trapped in a small space that was completely surrounded by unstable rubble. He had only a limited supply of oxygen and one false move would literally bring the roof down onto his head. As if things weren't bad enough, he had an open fracture on his shin and a few cinder blocks broke at _least_ three of his ribs, his collision with the ground couldn't have done his head much good either.

"This is what I get for trying to be independent huh?" Robin muttered into the nothingness. The ten year-old attempted to shift, but decided against it when pain shot through his leg due to his actions. "Where are you Batman?" a single tear trailed down his soot covered cheek before his ripped domino mask closed.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Batman and Red Hood was frantically searching through the many buildings in Gotham, it was a race against time to find their baby bird. Joker had a kill switch on him, the moment Batman landed a final punch on him the sadistic clown laughed, pushed the big green button, and proceeded to pass out. Batman could hear the blast from the bomb miles away.

"You find him yet?" Jason's voice cackled over the com link in his ear. It had an edge of worry to it but it was overall impatient.

"No. There's only one building left. Meet up at Gotham's first national bank." Batman signed off and pulled out his zip line, he was _not_ going to let the Joker win.

Red Hood was already at the demolished bank waiting for him, using his knife to whittle at a smoked piece of wood in an attempt to fight off his anxiety. Once he caught sight of him however, he didn't waste a moment rushing into the still burning building in search for his little brother.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Smoke quickly filled up the little space Robin had, and the temperature had rose to an unbearable level. He would have lifted an arm to wipe away the sweat that had accumulated on his brow, but he was too exhausted and in pain to do anything about it. Another round of coughs wracked through his small frame, sending a whole new level of pain throughout his very being. Flames begun to lick at his exposed skin, the rubble surrounding him had already started to become eaten up by the deadly fire, it wouldn't be long before he was burned alive. _No_, Robin thought firmly to himself, _you can't think that way, Bruce will be here soon to save me_. But as the flames drew closer and darkness ate at the sides of his vision Robin had a small seed of doubt grow in the pit of stomach.

His eyes closed once again from pure exhaustion, he wouldn't last much longer.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Robin was nowhere to be found, the two vigilantes searched the building up and down and was unable to find him. The fire had already grown out of hand and it wouldn't be long before the whole building collapsed.

"Robin!" Batman called out once again. He refused himself the use of his filter, knowing his baby boy would need it much more than him. "Robin!" his voice died as the crackling of the fire grew. Support beams fell, glass shattered, and walls were destroyed, but the Dark Knight refused to leave the building without his youngest partner. He _would_ leave this building with Robin or he wouldn't be leaving at all.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Red Hood, however, had more luck than his father. He had caught sight of an abnormal lump of rubble covered in fire in the far corner of the second floor and knew instantly that it was his brother.

"Dick!" Jason ran over towards him with no hesitation, completely ignoring the fact he broke the whole "No names on the field" rule. It didn't matter at the moment, only Dick did. "Come on little bro, give me a sign here." He urged as his bare hands moved the pile of debris out of the way.

It took him an agonizing fifteen minutes to completely clear the disaster from above his brother, letting out a strangled sob once he caught sight of his deathly pale brother.

"Batman I found him. Level two…hurry." Jason ended the transmission without waiting for an answer, his tears already overflowing; none of his walls were able to stop them. But he had to, he had to be strong for Dick, his little brother that he had failed.

"Red Hood, prep the Batmobile and call Agent A, tell him to prepare a blood transfusion." Batman ordered. He lifted Robin into his arms, carefully maneuvering him so his leg wouldn't be jostled much. It was time to bring his little bird home.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Daddy, can I go outside _now_?" Richard Grayson sat in his wheel chair, looking up at his adoptive father with his big, blue, watery eyes. His left leg was in a cast, crisp white bandages covered most of his body (Jason cracked a joke about him being a mummy), and there were some of Alfred's special herbal patches over the burns to soothe them and prevent infection.

"Not yet Dick, wait for a few more weeks then we'll see how you're burns are healing ok?" Bruce tried; he knew it had to be absolute torture for such a free soul acrobat like Dick to be kept indoors on such a nice day. "Why don't you get Jason to play video games with you?" he suggested at seeing his son's forlorn face. There was no way he'd be able to withstand the mighty power of Dick's tears. The boy's blue eyes took on a mischievous glint as he sped off down the hallway. Jason's muffled scream hit his ears and Bruce smiled, he'd have to teach Dick not to ram into people's shins with his chair.

The sounds of clanging swords and automated battle cries drifted into his office from the living room, things were back to normal again. Bruce sorted through his much hated paperwork, his smile turning dark as he realized that he'd have to take Jason out with him once Dick was asleep to pay the Joker a visit. After all, you don't mess with a member of the Bat Family and expect to get away from it.

**A/N: Done done~! I'll be switching off chapters between this and **_**The Mansion of Sin**_**, it's a D. Gray-Man fic, and Anime/Manga, sorry for those of you who hate it but I love it~! Anywho~ review please! I posted a new chapter for the other fic yesterday and **_**no one**_** reviewed, not even one! Am I really that bad of a writer? *cries in emo corner*. I don't own Batman! Review please? *puppy dog eyes***


	7. Upside Down

Chapter: 7

Dick never had anything against clowns before. After all, there had been a lot of the colorful beings at the circus; they were the ones who taught him how to juggle. Sometimes, with his parent's permission, he was even allowed to join them for a short time in their act. So over all clowns and him were usually on good terms. This clown however…

It was the first week of August and somewhere Joker had found that it was National Clown Week, so of course he had to do _something_. Why not pick on his favorite Bat Family?

Robin was currently hanging upside down, something he usually didn't mind but it was over the side of one of the many tall buildings in Gotham. Being in a crude clown suit didn't help either. Being drugged and gagged, as well as all of the blood that was rushing to his head, was _not_ doing much help for his mentality. The last time he checked Gotham wasn't neon purple…nor did it have Asian leprechauns sitting on a rainbow trying to take his spare change.

"No…get away… those are mine!" Robin mumbled out. Joker looked over mid-lecture to give the boy wonder one of his sickening cackles.

"Getting loopy there bird boy?" the clown asked grabbing the kid by his hair before pushing him away, leaving him swinging back and forth. Where was Batman? He had been expecting the Bat for hours now; he usually didn't take this long when his little bird was in trouble. He'd at _least_ send that baby bat out. A shudder ran involuntarily through the madman's spine, that kid was anything _but _human. A giggle from his captive brought him back to reality, the bird brain had his tongue stuck out as if he were trying to catch something, maybe he _should_ cut him down. Nah.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"And I sing~! To the skies of gummy bears~! As I sly through the sky like a balloon~! Float, float, float, bounce and bounce and bounce~! Maybe the marshmallows will catch me~!" Robin was swinging himself back and forth on the rope, still upside down, and a creepy grin on his face as he tried to bounce himself closer to the "marshmallows".

"Boss? Maybe we should take him down now?" one of his henchmen asked hesitantly. Sure they went through a lot of trouble of catching the kid, but the Bat wasn't here yet, and it had already been two hours since the kid was strung up. With an affirmative nod from their superior, two henchmen took down the kid and laid him on the metal I-beam, still tied up. Robin's mask was faced up towards the sky, unblinking, not even cringing when Joker slapped his face, trying to get his attention. After a few minutes of staring at the sky, a crazy ear-to-ear grin split across Robin's face. Two gloved hands rose upwards (since when did he get out of the ropes?) and seized the Joker in a bone crushing hug.

"I knew you were real! Everyone else thought I was crazy, you don't think I'm crazy do you?" Robin asked, looking into the Joker's eyes as he pet his green hair. "I know you don't~! Can I get a chocolate egg this time? I don't like the hardboiled kind!" the kid stuck his tongue out in disgust. "He~y, where's your ears?" lithe fingers combed his crazy hair in search of the appendages. After a bit of squirming and pulling, Joker was able to escape, only to have the kid latch onto his leg like a leech.

"Get off!" he screeched running around frantically, Robin still hanging on giggling. Small whoops of joy and cheers for "faster" was heard until the Joker gave up and collapsed onto the floor.

"Go horsey, go!" Robin gave up the leg in favor for jumping up and down on the clown's back. At that exact moment Damien swung in, landing in a fighting stance, only to let his guard fall at the sight of Robin. What the-?

Robin squealed happily once he caught sight of his brother, taking one last jump on the clown before rushing toward him. "I'm hungry~!" he stated, latching his little arms around the elder's waist. Damien only stared down at him with a slight shock on his face before gathering him into his arms, launching the grappling hook.

"Thanks for baby sitting him." he said to the clown with a smirk before flying off. Joker watched them leave from his heap on the ground, letting a moan of pain escape his broken body once they disappeared around a building. Scratch that, the bird was the true Bat to be feared.

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's something right? I'm all loopy right now 'cause I can't sleep, God knows why! And I've got to complain. I've only gotten one review for the last chapter, **_**one**_**! THANK YOU TO SHIARY FOR REVIEWING! I really appreciate it. At least I got **_**one**_ **review for the last chapter, on my** **other fic I got **_**none**_**, I got a lot of reviews for the previous chapter, and then it all went silent. What is this?! National don't-review-for-anyone month?! *sigh* it's depressing, so Shiary get's Alfred's cookies, the rest of you (and I know there's a lot of you I looked at the traffic stats!) get none. Meanie. =(. I don't own Batman. **_**Please**_**, pleeeeeeaaasssseeee, plllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee review? Pretty please? **


	8. Night off

Chapter: 8

Batman. The dark knight. Protector of Gotham. Mentor of Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, _and_ Robin. Don't even start on all of the batgirls. Never the less, come rain or shine, Gotham's black knight was always there to take care of the baddies that came out with the night. So how was this night any different? Police Commissioner Gordon stood a top of the GCPD building, the bat-signal a shinning beacon of hope in the smog above. It had been two hours since the signal was turned on, and the Commissioner had yet to see any signs of his long-term friend.

"You called Commish?" a voice from close behind asked, though it wasn't the voice that the old officer had been waiting for.

"Where is he Nightwing? It's unusual for him to not appear." Gordon shook hands with the former boy wonder.

"That's what I'm here for. There has been some rather snobbish comments flowing through the lower ranks that all sum up to the fact that most police officers here believe that Batman himself is their enemy and that they don't need his help in cleaning up the streets. So, the big guy has decided to give them that chance. Call it a day off if you will." Nightwing said, his index finger pointed upwards in the sky to help make his point. Gordon was stunned into silence. Batman was taking a night off? _Batman_? _The_ Batman? Was the apocalypse coming?

"But- he- we- them- criminals-!" but Gordon couldn't get a coherent sentence out. How were they to survive the night?

Nightwing was about to respond but his com link started to beep, the young vigilante turned away from the old man, mumbled a few words, and turned back, "Sorry, I've got to go, apparently there's a crisis in Blüdhaven that needs my attention. Good luck Commish!" with that, Nightwing vaulted off the side of the building and swung away. Gordon still flabbergasted.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"YOU IDIOTS! LOOKWHAT YOU DID!" Gordon screamed, smashing the office doors open. Every head in the vicinity whipped towards him.

"Did what boss?" one of his newest employees asked timidly, immediately shrinking under his harsh glare.

"Batman's refusing to patrol tonight because _some of you_ decided that Gotham no longer needed its Dark Knight!" many officer's faces blanched at the news, how were they supposed to manage such a city like Gotham? Batman usually took care of all the crazies, and kept the streets _somewhat_ safe. Much safer than they could anyways. Gordon was met with a massive uproar but he was able to quickly quiet them down, "Well it's entirely you guys' fault, and now we're all left to take the consequences. Suit up team, tonight's going to be a tough one."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The slightest fluttering of cape notified Nightwing of Batman's presence, Hey Bat's, how was your mission?" the blue bird asked light heartedly. He was currently sitting on a rooftop with binoculars to his eyes, watching the chaos below with his usual grin on his face.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to inform Gordon that I was going to be late and that you'd be taking my place until I arrived." Batman growled out. His lips twitched in a subtle way at the scenes below. It was about time those pesky officers realized how much trouble he went through in order to keep the chaos under control.

"I thought I'd do a little experiment. You can go get some sleep if you want; I told them you were taking a day off." Nightwing replied, not taking his eyes away. He could tell by Batman's aura that he was least to say shocked, the very idea of him taking the day off appalled him…but then again, it had been three days since he last had sleep. The Bat glanced over at his eldest son worriedly again before sighing out, he had to keep reminding himself that Nightwing was his own man now, he could no longer tell him what to do.

"Very well. Don't stay out too long." Batman head home, anticipating the warm embrace of sleep.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The next day:

"Batman why did you leave us!?" Commissioner Gordon was on the ground, hugging onto the Dark Knight's foot with the most pitiful expression on his face. The man hadn't shaved recently, and by the looks of it, hadn't had his daily dose of coffee yet.

"Your officers believed that they could handle it, apparently they could not." Batman said. Nightwing had come back to the cave exhausted last night. True he had told the police force they were on their own, but the young vigilante had still kept an eye on all of them. Making sure that none of them got into _too_ much trouble…which unfortunately, most of them did.

"Don't ever leave again!" Gordon said his face as serious as it could be after the sleepless night.

"I don't know Commissioner; it was a pretty good vacation."

**A/N: Oh god! Why am I even posting this?! I don't like how this turned out at all, but I'm waaaayyy too lazy to re-type it. Sorry, I know, it was a waste of time. It was my failed attempt of what would happen if Batman took a night off. This was for all those people who reviewed, but I guess it wasn't much of a gift. Oh well, I tried, I'm going to sleep. Sorry to disappoint *cries in corner*. I don't own Batman TT^TT. Review please! **


	9. Handle with care

Chapter: 9

Nightwing was exhausted. After a late night of patrol for not _only_ Blüdhaven but Gotham as well, the young vigilante was ready to get back to the manor and just collapse in one of the infirmary beds. He had taken a good couple of hits as well as stab wounds and a few bullet wounds were thrown into there as well. Hopefully he'd be able to get patch up and upstairs before his younger brothers could notice the extent of his injuries. Hoping onto his motorcycle he allowed the autopilot to bring him home safely.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"My word!" Alfred was luckily the only one in the cave, tidying up before Bruce came back home, when Nightwing's motorcycle roared into the damp surroundings. As soon as the vehicle rolled to a stop, Nightwing slumped off of it and onto the harsh ground unconscious. Alfred rushed over to the young master and quickly carried him into the medical bay, he may be old, but he was still strong enough to carry every member in the bat family. Including Bruce himself.

Once he got Dick out of his costume and into some shorts at least, it wasn't long until the boy had multiple tubes and IVs hooked up into him. Including a quart of blood, just to be on the safe side.

A loud thump and multiple frustrated yells made the butler sigh, one problem right to another. After a last look at Dick's vitals to reassure himself that he was fine, Alfred headed up the stairs to have a _talk_ to three certain birds about why there was _no_ roughhousing indoors while he's around.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Blurry blue eyes cracked open, taking in the natural darkness of the cave. Judging by the unbearable sterile smell, Dick assumed he was in the cave's med bay, and looking at the multiple bandages that lined his arms and abdomen, Alfred must have patched him up. A slight smile flittered across the acrobats face, Alfred was always there for them.

Dick waited in bed for a few more minutes, taking a full body assessment before deeming himself to be ok off of the transfusion and drip. Slowly sitting up, wincing as he jarred his damaged ribs, Dick slid the multiple needles out of his arms and headed upstairs to be able to sleep in his actual bed, grabbing a long sleeved button up shirt on the way. No need for unneeded worry from his brothers.

"Back away from me Todd!" he could hear Damien's voice as he got closer to the living room.

"Fat chance Demon Spawn. Give it back!" Jason yelled out, a few short scuff sounds and a thump could be heard.

"Damien why don't you just give it back to him and then this can just be over?" Tim. Most of the time he was the voice of reason.

"Shut it Drake. Todd destroyed my weapons. Besides this won't be much of a loss, something this vulgar deserves to die in flames." Dick could literally hear the disgust in Damien's voice. Not wanting the events to escalate, he entered the room to stop them. Damien was standing with his arm holding onto a magazine over the fire while wrestling with Jason who was trying to strangle the youngest with Tim pulling on his right arm in a vain attempt to stop them both.

"What's going on in here?" Dick asked, using his protective big-brother voice. Immediately the three stopped and stared at him like a deer caught in headlights, before all hell broke loose. All three boys were talking and yelling over each other, trying to get their side of the story out first.

"Todd broke my-"

"-then Damien went berserk-"

"-stupid Demon Spawn tried to-"

"-crowbar!" was the last word heard as the commotion dies down. Jason shooting Damien a death glare promising revenge for the comment.

"It doesn't matter. Dami, give me the magazine." Dick ordered, hand held out expectantly. With a grumble and sulking stare he shoved the magazine in the elder's hand and stood in a corner to brood. Jason stepped forward with a grin on his face, reaching out to grab his property only for it to be held out of his reach. "Nope, this is off limits. You know better than to keep these in the manor Jason." He scolded, wagging the magazine at him. What happened next turned into a chain reaction. Jason slugged Dick in his cheek, ignoring the way his brother's face drastically paled, and reached desperately towards his magazine which fell back along with Dick into the fire place. Tim shouted out a warning as Damien ran towards his older brother in an attempt to help, Jason only now realizing what was happening and terror over took his face as he attempted to switch places with the first bird. Dick, however, was having none of this. He pushed his two brothers to safety as his entire right arm was engulfed in flames.

"DICK!" they all yelled out. Moving quickly, the bat brothers removed their brother from the fire place and quickly extinguished the flames before it could do any more damage. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room making them all gag; Damien ripped apart his shirt to make quick temporary bandages for the severe burns. Dick by now was back unconscious and laid limp on the floor, a cold sweat broke across his brow.

"He shouldn't be out this long because of a burnt arm." Tim observed, over the years he had learned that Dick had a high pain tolerance as well as pain endurance. It took a _lot_ to get their big brother under.

"Well, this explains it." Jason growled out. He had to tear off Dick's shirt in order to properly bandage his arm and the act revealed the bandages now stained with red due to the aggravation. He cursed himself for not noticing sooner.

"Damn it! Why would he hide this from us?!" Damien punched a good sized crater in the cement wall.

"Young sirs, I do suggest we get him down to the med bay where we can properly treat him." Alfred said, clearing his throat before he spoke.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Dick groaned as he returned to the world of the living, catching the attention of those around.

"Dick, you have to keep your eyes open!" it was Tim's voice. Small hands that could only belong to Damien shook his shoulders. Another pain filled groaned escaped his throat as he cracked open his eyes, he was met with the faces of his brothers each colored with a mix of relief and worry. The exact thing he had wanted to avoid.

"Don't you ever do something so stupid again!" Damien mumbled out as he latched onto his brother's waist, his tiny arms still unable to reach fully around. Dick held onto to the littlest with his uninjured hand and glanced around, tears were in everyone's eyes, even Jason's though he attempted to hide it.

"I won't, I'm sorry baby bird." He mumbled into the young one's hair. He was wrong; it just made them worry more when he hid things, something he surprisingly hadn't noticed until now. But it was a mistake he would never make again.

Jason stood stiff as a sudden realization hit him, then dropped to his knees in anguish, "MY MAGAZINE!"

**A/N: So due to the fact that one of the guest reviewers suggested I change the title and description because this fic isn't only brother moments, I did exactly that. Sorry if you disapprove! But I see where s/he's coming from. Any who~ sorry this is late, finals just finished thank god. I think I babbled too much in this chapter….sorry for that…but it was the over all dick's-hurt-and-brothers-find-out-the-hard-way sort of deal. I don't own any rights to Batman! REVIEW! Please~? **


	10. Pneumonia and Sinus infections

Chapter: 10

"There you go Dick, just lay back and rest." Tim said, laying a barely wet, warm towel on his overly warm forehead.

"Drake you imbecile! It needs to be cold water!" Damien harshly swiped the rag off of Dick and drenched it in ice cold water, then literally dropped it back onto the acrobat's face sopping wet.

"At least I didn't drown him!" Tim swatted the towel off of the sick bird's face. Clouded blue eyes were uncovered as a semi-conscious Dick Grayson tried to dislodge the water from his lungs.

Due to a long battle with Mr. Freeze which ended with Nightwing at the bottom of Gotham's Harbor for Batman to rescue. Though he had made it out of the fight relatively unharmed, the young vigilante still managed to contract both a sinus infection as well as pneumonia. Now he was forced to stick to bed rest with Damien and Tim "taking care" of him. Bruce was called to a three hour business meeting earlier and the boys insisted that they were to take care of him instead of Alfred. Being in his weakened state added with his usual big-brother nature, Dick accepted his siblings' request.

Boy was he regretting his decision. It wasn't even an hour since Bruce had left and his brothers…well they were failing miserably. Now Dick would _never_ say that to their faces, even if it were true, because he wasn't that kind of person. He was the supportive, always there, understanding, reliable, kind, caring, shoulder to cry on. And happy-go-lucky attitude elder brother…no matter _how_ tired and sickly he felt at the moment.

"Don't bother him Drake! He obviously is trying to get more sleep to escape from your incompetence." Damien hissed, efficiently clearing the clouds out of Dick's eyes.

"No. I'm fine. Honest." Dick winced at the sound of his own stuffy and hoarse voice; it wasn't really doing much to help his case.

"I got it! I'll bring you some food, be right back." Tim exclaimed as he head Dick's stomach churn and assumed it was out of hunger. Damien shortly followed him out, intent on feeding his elder brother proper nourishment himself.

Dick leaned back onto the pillows once again, he might as well get a couple more minutes of much needed slumber before they returned.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The smell of pizza and soup hit his senses and stirred him back to consciousness. The acrobat rubbed at his eyes and sat up to see a tray of said food pop up onto his lap.

"Um, I appreciate all that you both are doing, but I don't think that _pizza_ is good with clam chowder let alone a sick person." Dick sniffled out. Unintentionally sparking another argument.

"I told you so Drake!" Damien hissed at the third Robin.

"Shut up Damien! Dick doesn't like crackers anyways!" Tim bit back, a heated blush crawling up his neck. As the arguments continued it also escalated in volume, to the point where Dick felt as if his brain would melt out of his ears, the acrobat gave up on trying to eat and instead curled into the fetal position in a vain attempt to block out the noise. This continued for three more minutes before he couldn't take it anymore and literally crawled out of the room undetected. Yes, he Nightwing crawled. It was necessary to escape. Dick let his two brothers argue and put on suitable clothes for the outdoors, and left unnoticed on his motorcycle.

The cold fall wind whipped across his cheeks, despite it being the middle of the day, it was still fairly cold out. His red ride whipped around the familiar route until he reached his desired destination way out of civilization's way. Maybe _here _he could get some rest.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

It was an hour later when the two arguing boys finally noticed their elder brother's absence.

"Where could he have gone!?" Tim asked hysterically. He and Damien were searching the mansion for their missing member.

"This is all your fault Drake!" Damien hissed out, returning from the roof empty handed was taking its toll on his patience. Tim however was not letting their fighting interrupt their search and just ignored the youngest. It was times like these that he hated that Dick was raised a Bat. It just made it _that _much harder to find him. He had to find him before Bruce got back. This was going to be a long night.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

A lethargic knock on his door caught the teen's attention. Grabbing a gun on the way, he took firm silent steps towards the door. Clicking off the safety the teen looked cautiously through the peak hole, sighing once he saw who it was. Setting the gun against the table near the door undid all of the locks and swung open the door.

"What are you doing here Dick-wad?" he asked. Dick sent a strained smile up at him before falling forwards fainting. The teen scrambled to catch the elder before he could hit the floor. The young man was unconscious and a layer of cold sweat beaded his brow. "Of _course_ you're sick, it just had to be me!" the door was kicked closed as Dick was dragged inside. Why him?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"I STILL CAN'T FIND HIM!" Tim was in the verge of tearing out his own hair in frustration. Why was it so hard to find a single person!? _Because the person is your elder brother and a _Bat_, of course it'd be hard to find him when he didn't want to be found_, his subconscious argued back. Great, he was becoming schizophrenic. Dick's disappearance was getting to him. Damien had left long ago to search Gotham for their missing bird, his missing motorcycle and tire track indicated he left long ago. Alfred had of course known where Dick was, but had refused to give them _any_ information. Insisting that it was their fault that he was gone so they could go through the effort in finding him. A groan of frustration exited the poor hacker, this was not going well.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Blue eyes cracked open once again ad Dick reentered the world of the living. Disorientated senses took in his surroundings. He was in a some-what familiar apartment, on a _really_ worn out couch.

"I see that you're finally awake. What were you thinking? Coming here in your condition, you _must_ be crazy!" a teen walked out of the bathroom, recently finished with a quick shower, he had a towel tossed across his shoulders, his dark hair was still dripping.

"I'm fine." Dick mumbled out as he attempted to sit up, though it must've been too fast because his vision swarmed and he suddenly found himself in the arms of the teen. "Thanks Jason." He said as the rouge helped settle him back onto the couch.

"Why aren't you at the manor having Alfred taking care of you?" Jason Todd. The second Robin. Currently Red Hood. He had moved out of the house three months ago as a way to "show his independence".

"The bro's were making too much noise." Dick whispered, his own way to spare his throat, and snuggled back into the couch. He still wasn't feeling great and sleep was the best thing for a sick body, right?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The manor's doorbell had Tim running towards the door in hope. The overly large door swung open with a creak and Tim almost fainted on the spot. Jason stood there, with an unconscious dick slung over his shoulder like a sack of rice.

"I heard that a certain bird flew away from its perch. Could you have been looking for a particular someone?" Jason asked, leaning down to eyelevel with Tim and poked him between his eye brows. The third one recoiled from the jab and rubbed at it.

"You have our thanks for finding him, but you can leave now _Todd_." Damien hissed, easily taking the unconscious Dick from the rouge's shoulder and dragged the limp body up the stairs and out of sight.

Jason watched them until they turned the corner, "you guys _really_ suck at taking care of sick people." He scoffed out before going to crash on the living room couch, and for once, Tim had nothing to retaliate with it because frankly it was true.

**A/N: this was requested by Shiary, so thank him/her for it! Hope it was good enough for you, I wrote most of this during school so I hope it's ok. Thanks to Shiary and colerfulldarkness666 for being the **_**only**_ **ones to review for last chapter XP. I don't own Batman! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Shout out

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY MOM! I LOVE YOU BUNCHES AND SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A PAIN IN THE BUTT ALL THESE YEARS! SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT I LOVE MEH MA~! NO JUDGING I DON'T CARE IF YOU LAUGH AT THIS FREAKS! LOVE YA MOM, HOPE YOU HAVE THE GREATEST DAY IN THE WORLD~! HOPE I DIDN'T EMBARRASS YOU TOO MUCH X3! I. LOVE. YOU!**

**-your daughter~**


	12. Easter Bunny?

Chapter: 12

This year Easter fell on March 31, and the Wayne household was anything _but_ calm. Furniture was piled in a great square in the middle of the living room, in the center of the square was a massive fort made out of what ever furniture was left. From the thin eye hole in the thick building, four sets of eyes peering out could be seen. The glint from the bat-a-rangs inside was also noticeable; these four were armed and ready for the threat.

"What are you four doing?" Bruce asked a bemused expression on his face. He went looking for his little bird earlier when he realized none of his birds were anywhere to be found.

"Bunnyman is coming. Jason said he ate the Easter Bunny!" Dick whispered, "Bruce you and Alfie need to come in here too! He'll eat you!" the billionaire could see his youngest baby blue eyes dart around the room, wide with terror.

"The Bunnyman is not real Dickie; Jason is just lying to you. Now come out here, there are still eggs filled with candy out there for you to find." Bruce tried; this is what he got for letting his precious baby bird spend time with his elder brothers.

"But Dami and Timmy said so too!" the young Robin wasn't about to leave anytime soon.

"Timothy wasn't even there when this whole Bunnyman thing happened!" Bruce tried to rationalize.

"Timmy said he researched it and that he was real! Bruce he _researched_ it!" Dick emphasized back. One of the windows nearby was open and a particularly strong gust of wind blew through, knocking over a vase. The glass shattered against the wooden floors and a thump sounded above it. Impaled into the wall was a bat-a-rang, judging by the height it was thrown by Damien, he always _was_ a good shot.

"Don't you think you're all over-reacting just a _little_ bit?" Bruce sighed out, placing a hand on his hip. The billionaire knew there wasn't any force on earth to get them all out, there had to be another way.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSRRRR

"Dickie look! The Easter Bunny hid the eggs inside this year!" Bruce exclaimed breathlessly, he literally ran around the living room as silently and swiftly as possible to relocate the eggs.

"You're lying! The Easter Bunny doesn't exist anymore, Bunnyman ate him!" Dick sobbed back. This has gone too far. The other bat boys knew this too, at the sight of Daddy-Bats they all paled. Taking swift steps, Bruce reached into the fort and grabbed Dick's elder brothers by the neck of their shirts.

"Fix this. Or _else_." He growled out threateningly, a glare fixed on the three of them. "You have an hour, better get to work." Bruce dropped them back onto the cushions and stalked off with Dick in his arms, trying to subdue the water works.

"We're dead."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Just put on the bunny suit!" Jason shoved a white mass into Tim's face, along with a basket filled with colorful eggs.

"Why do I have to do it!?" the poor middle one in the group was close to being tied down and forced into the suit.

"Because you _researched_ it." Damien said, mimicking Dick's words from earlier. With a sigh Tim started to put on the monstrosity, knowing his was resigned to his fate.

"Don't forget the nose and whiskers." Jason _kindly_ reminded him. This had better work.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Bruce and Dick had just finished Rise of the Guardians, Dick now sobbing into his suit wailing about how he was lying before and that the Easter Bunny did exist. Bruce just held onto the boy and muttered soothing words when needed, his other sons were taking too long so the billionaire took matters into his own hands.

"I hear there's an unhappy boy here who doesn't believe in me anymore~!" an overly familiar voice sang out in a goofy tone. The office doors were slammed open and in the doorway stood a person in a white bunny suit, a basket filled with red Easter eggs in his hand (or is it paws?), and Jason must have gone over board on the make-up because Tim looked as if he devoured a poor jelly doughnut.

"DADDY IT'S BUNNYMAN! DADDY GET HIM, GET HIM DADDY! HE'S GOING TO EAT US!" Dick shrieked, making a mad dash to get behind Bruce. The dark and white knight sighed, of course they come in the moment he finishes fixing things.

"I'm not the Bunnyman! I'm the Easter bunny, EASTER bunny!" Tim tried desperately, not wanting to bring out daddy-bats. The bunny clad teen attempted to get closer, but that only succeeded in making the poor boy shriek and hide his face in Bruce's suit.

"It's ok baby bird, _I'll_ take care of him. He won't hurt you." Bruce's features grew in a dark, malicious, and sadistic tint. Not good.

Jason and Damien winced at the sound of Tim's screams that reached all the way down the hall. That accompanied by Dick's creepy laugh was enough to make anyone terrified.

"I knew you put too much make-up, you should listen to me next time!" Damien mumbled though neither of the brothers cared about it much, after all, that was the reason they sent Tim instead of themselves, a sacrifice they were more than willing to make.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Look daddy, I found another one! This one's blue~!" Dick squealed, bounding over to where Bruce sat and shoving the egg into the billionaire's face with enthusiasm.

"I see that, and what a pretty egg it is too. Now go on, there's plenty more for you to go find." Bruce said cheerfully, plucking the plastic egg from Dick's small hands and placing it into his Robin basket. Even though they started later than he had wanted, Dick had been finding all of the eggs with ease, his happy laughter filling the spring air.

"Daddy look what I found!" Dick was back already, only this time he wasn't holding an Easter egg. In his hand was a wild white bunny with black eyes. "Can we keep him?" shining baby blue eyes looked up at Bruce pleadingly, the bunny just added to the adorableness.

"Uh. Um. Well…Alfred said if you want a new pet you'd have to give up Ace!" Bruce said quickly, at the mention of his name the Great Dane's ear's perked up and he growled at the threat in Dick's arms.

"Aww." Dick said and let the bunny jump off. Walking over to Ace the boy climbed onto the dog's back and rode him like a horse in search for more Easter Eggs, bunny already forgotten.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

By the time Dick found all of the Easter eggs, the sun was already hugging the horizon. Ace came trudging back, a sleeping Dick on his back, in Dick's small hand was a single, black Easter egg with a tell-tale bat symbol on it. Bruce smiled at the sight.

"Good boy." He said, patting Ace on his head before taking Dick into his arms. The loyal dog stalked behind him, and laid down to sleep on the floor near Dick's bed as Bruce tucked him in.

"Night Dickie." He whispered into the boy's room before turning off the lights. After all, he still had three other boys he had to deal with. Time limits were time limits, and there were consequences for those who go over them. The Batcave needed a good cleaning anyways.

**A/N: I know Easter isn't for a couple more days, but I won't be able to post anything for a while because I'm going up to the mountains for "family Easter time" aka my own personal hell. Lovely right. Anywho~ I hope you all have a great Easter! I don't own Batman. Review please~! Oh and yes, I am taking requests.**


	13. Amnesia I

Chapter: 13

He fell off a cliff. That was the excuse Bruce gave them when he brought home a bruised and battered unconscious Dick. Their youngest brother was currently upstairs bandaged up and asleep.

"You can't expect us to take that Bruce! There is no way he got that beat up by falling off a cliff!" Jason growled out, flinging an arm the direction of Dick's room. The rouge bird was upset, they all were. None of them enjoyed seeing their little brother down for the count. It made their blood boil when they saw Batman exit the Batmobile with a bloody Robin in his arms.

"Look," Bruce said running a hand through his hair "He fell off a cliff into the river during patrol; I was barely able to get to him in time. Now I need to go over some stats. Keep an eye on him." with that he left his other three sons in the hall.

"Screw him!" Jason yelled out, pissed that their guardian was more worried about work than his youngest. "Come on, let's go check on him."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRR

Dicks ragged breathing could be heard half way down the hall; it was Damien who pushed open the wooden door, granting the three of them access to the boy's room. His small form on the crisp white bed seemed so vulnerable, weak. It didn't suit him one bit. Jason took the chair on the left, while Tim took the left and Damien being who he was, stood at the foot. Dick was shirtless, allowing his brothers full view of his blood tinted bandages that were expertly wrapped around his abdomen and shoulders.

"No cliff dive did this to Grayson, father has lied to us." Damien hissed out, gripping the bed frame tightly in firm hands, he may only be human but the metal dented severely under his grip.

"State something we don't know, but we won't know what really happened until either Bruce owns up to it or Dick wakes up." Tim said, wiping the small amount of sweat off of Dick's brow, unintentionally making him stir awake.

"W-Where am I?" he rasped out, wincing at the soft feeling of air moving through his sore throat.

"Here drink this. Bruce brought you back to the manor, you were pretty beat up Dick, how did you end up like this?" Tim asked, handing him a glass of water.

"I'm sorry but," the acrobat cleared his throat, "who are you?"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRR

"I'm afraid he has amnesia." Dr. Leslie said, stepping out of the examination room. "He doesn't even know who he is, I thought I'd give you the honor of telling him." the doctor winked at him before continuing. "He's really done a number on himself Bruce, keep a close eye on him and make sure his wounds don't get infected. But understand this Bruce." Leslie looked him straight in the eyes, "If his memories doesn't comeback within the next 72 hours, they won't come back at all."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRR

Bruce entered the medical wing with a heavy heart, his own (adoptive) son didn't remember him, all of those adventures and moments they went through, gone.

"Hey there," he started off uncertainly, gaining the attention of the blue eyed man. "So the doctor tells me you don't remember anything is that right?" what was he doing? He was horrible at this!

"Uh…yeah…who are you again?" Dick asked, his blue eyes had a touch of hesitance and uncertainty.

"I'm…I'm your…" Bruce scrambled for words, he didn't know what possessed him to say so but he ended out blurting out, "I'm you father." His eyes grew comically wide as he watched a small smile grow on the nine year olds face, what had he done?

"Hi daddy, sorry I can't remember you, please forgive me?" Dick looked up at his father with his big blue eyes, causing the guilt in Bruce's stomach to grow ten fold. Luckily the billionaire was saved by a knock on the door.

"Bruce, we need to talk for a second." Jason's eyes were cold as he addressed him before letting the warmth seep in as he faced Dick, "Hey there Dickie, can you wait here for just a second, I have to talk to dear old _dad_ here, have a lollipop while you wait." Jason handed the child a tootsie pop before opening the door and motioning for Bruce to leave, a forced smile on his face.

"Be right back _Richard_." He didn't want his son to think his name was actually Dick, it would not do him good in the future. As soon as the door clicked behind him Jason went off.

"His _father_! You are a sick bastard! Do you honestly think I'm going to let you ruin Dick like this? You already have the demon child, and look how _great_ he turned out!" Jason yelled, Bruce silently thanked Alfred for installing the soundproof in the infirmary. "He has _amnesia_ and you take this as a go ahead in trying to convert him into a mini you!?" Jason knew that he was the second youngest, but Tim was too much of a wimp to stand up to Bruce and Damien never second guessed his father.

"Well what was I _supposed_ to say? 'Your parents were killed by a mob boss and now you're an orphan living with me in a huge mansion that's completely different than the circus you grew up in and don't forget the fact that you fight freaks and psychos with me at night who are all twice your height'!?" Bruce yelled, snapping at the fact that he honestly had no clue how to treat this.

"I believe, Master Bruce, that Master Jason has a point. It was wrong in what you've led the boy to believe, so now you are obligated to take responsibility for it. Though Master Jason, you also have to consider where Master Bruce's perspective is, despite being the World's Best Detective, there are things that even _he_ is unprepared to deal with." Alfred said, cutting into Jason's impending speech. The faithful butler stepped into the infirmary and was back out a mere moment later, Dick in his arms.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, Master Dick and I will be working on desert if you need us." Alfred informed while he ascended the long staircase upwards towards the house.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRR

Dinner came and gone, Bruce had sulked back to the cave, while Damien and Tim were outside trying to take their fight out of the younger's sight, leaving Jason alone with the amnesiac child.

"So…who are you mister?" Dick asked innocently, looking up at Jason from his chair. The rogue's eyes widened once he realized that none of them re-introduced themselves with the boy except for Bruce and Alfred.

"I'm Jason, you're brother, third eldest." Jason said, picking up Dick and carrying him up to his bed. Kid's needed sleep after all, and it was way past Dick's usual bed time.

"It's nice to meet you Jay." Dick smiled up at him, Jason faltered in his steps, Dick always called him Jay, good to know that Dick would always sub-consciously remember his brother.

"Don't you worry Dick, you'll get your memories back in no time." _And hopefully you'll be able to tell us what Bruce has been hiding_, Jason thought to himself, he knew the big man was hiding something, just didn't know what.

As he left Dick's room, the nine year old being asleep, he paused and took in the peaceful expression on the boy's face. He may not know what Bruce was hiding yet, but he will. He will.

**A/N: How's life!? Yes there's going to be a part 2 to this, maybe even a part 3, don't know yet, but it wont continue with the next chapter, imam jump around a bit, but it shouldn't be too hard to keep up. Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I'm sick, sure me XP. I don't own Batman X(. Review please~!**


	14. Brothers

Chapter: 14

The rain fell in heavy sheets, covering Gotham city in a darker gloom. The full moon shone brightly in the dark sky, giving barely enough light for one to see. Though this didn't deter the two opponents standing alone in the ally way. Red met blue; they fought in a barrage of attacks, each one coming less than a split second after the pervious. Though this didn't deter the two males, they were evenly matched. Their body moved in graceful movements, almost as if it were a dance, twisting and turning in response to the other's movements. Punching and kicking, sweat mixing in with the rain water against their skin, this continued until red decided to end their game. In a flash of movements blue was on the ground dazed with a gun to his forehead.

"This is the end, Dickie-bird. I'd love to stay and chat, but it seems I'm running a tight schedule. Don't worry I'll tell the old man you said hello." Jason flipped off the safety on the gun, one bullet. That's all he needed to end this…but then…why was it so hard to pull the trigger? Dick was oddly silent, his blue eyes staring up at his younger brother. The mask had long ago been broken off. Cuts lined the blue clad hero's body, the blood being washed away with the rain. Though a jagged blade pierced straight through his left shoulder and into the ground.

"If this is what you want Jason, then I won't stop you." A black and blue hand reached up to cover Jason's hand on the gun, gently leading the gun under his chin. "I'll make this easier for you." Another hand came up and accompanied Jason's trigger finger, ignoring the blade still embedded in his shoulder, and gently adding more and more pressure.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Jason screamed out, tears flowing down his face unknowingly.

"I just want you happy little wing, and if me being out of the picture can give that to you, then I'd be glad to help." A small sad smile flittered across his face as he added more pressure to the trigger.

"Stop! Just stop!" Jason whipped away his arm from his brothers, the gun now pointed at the brick ally-way walls. His breaths coming in pants as he tried to process his brother's abnormal behavior.

"I'm sorry for being a horrible older brother Jayson, I'm so sorry." His blue eyes slowly being covered by his eyes lids until he passed out, leaving Jason to huddle over his broken body, cradling his head in his arms.

"Why why why why why!?" Tears flowed down Jason's face, mingling with water droplets as the rouge writhed in sorrow. Why had Dick not stop him? Why had he instead positioned the gun to a different kill spot? Why did he almost pull the trigger himself? Why did he always understand?!

"Red Hood to cave! RED HOOD TO CAVE NIGHTWING IS DOWN DAMN IT! Nightwing is down, I'm taking him in. Have med bay on stand-by." Jason screamed broken heartedly into the com link. Not bothering to wait for a response, he scooped up his unconscious bleeding brother into his arms and took off. The cave wasn't too far away but it wasn't close either. Though Jason didn't care, he just had to get Dick back to the cave. Dick had to survive, he just had to.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRR

It took three blood bags and some tricky surgery in order to get Dick stabilized. The other Bat family members had no idea how Dick ended up how he did, but they had a fairly good idea as to what had happened. Since the moment Dick was transferred to his bedroom, Jason hasn't left his side. Alfred bringing him food that the rogue barely touched. This continued for three days, three days of no sleep, three days of anxiously waiting for his elder brother to awaken, three days.

"Hey there Jaybird, how you doing?" Dick said groggily as he woke up. Jason's head snapped towards his brother in surprise. Tears began anew as he processed his words, Dick was worried about him after all that's happened. After all that the rogue had done. He wasn't even worried about himself.

"Hey now, don't cry. I'm fine see?" Dick spread his arms open which Jason dove into for a hug. Dick was alright, he was alive.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" the street rat wailed out. "Don't die, please, I didn't mean it. I don't want you gone, please don't leave!" Jason buried his face into Dick's bandages, soaking them with his tears.

"It's okay baby bird, you're okay, everything's fine." Dick soother, wrapping his bandaged arm's around the teen.

"Why! Why are you acting like this? You should hate me after everything I've done to you. Push me away, even punch me! Why are you so accepting!?" It just mind boggled the second Robin.

"Because I'm your older brother, and we'll always be family." Dick murmured in his died black hair, starting his sobs anew. That was it. They were family, and family was always there for each other. No matter what. This was something Jason would never forget. No matter how much time went by. He would remember the events of today. How he almost killed his brother. How he almost murdered the only person who would always be there for him. Something he would make _sure_ would never happen again.

**A/N: There's my little depressing bit. Sorry, it was just a random thing. Hopefully I didn't fail too badly. I don't own Batman~ review please~!**


	15. Mime

Chapter: 15

He was screwed. Plain and simple. His shift had run longer than he'd anticipated; Blüdhaven police department had just caught word of an arms deal which required Officer Grayson instead of Nightwing. Sure they wrapped up the operation in record time, but he was still late. Dick had promised Bruce he'd stop by the manor at _least_ once a day to join him for what the billionaire deemed a "proper" meal.

The officer glanced at this wrist watch yet again and swore, why did time move faster when he didn't want it to? Dick parallel parked by a park, cutting straight through it would save him a much needed 25 minutes. Quickly shoving quarters into the parking meter he ran off, there was no time to stroll. Dick could practically _see _Bruce's upset face and intimidating glare tied together with a death like glare. Hearing the man's voice ring out in his mind saying "you're late" made the acrobat pump his legs faster. If he got to the manor within the twenty minutes he'd be able to blame his delay on traffic.

Just as he was nearing the end of the park, a black and white blur jumped out in front of him, knocking the both of them onto the sidewalk.

"Sorry." Dick mumbled out, rubbing his head as he offered the other person his hand. The man took it, dusted himself off an imaginary object before moving over his head.

"Um…okay." Dick tried to step around the strange person, but he copied his movements so he stood in front of the acrobat once again.

"Okay. Do you think you can move out of the way?" Dick asked, repeating his actions only to have the same results.

"Now you're just being rude." He puffed out, a slight pout settling on his lips. The mime looked at him, got up real close to his face too, before backing away with a smile and held up one finger. Dick cocked one eyebrow as he watched the mime go through a series of gestures, then seemed to hold something out to him.

"There's nothing there for me to grab." Dick said in exasperation but took the "object" anyways; by the way the mime smiled he assumed he did the right thing.

"Ok, I need to go now." The young man started to walk away, not noticing how he uncurled his fingers, letting them hang lax, until he saw the mime's expression. It was almost as bad as a crying clown.

"What! What's wrong, id I do something!?" Dick panicked; he'd never live it down if he made a mime cry. The mime only moved his body as if he were watching sadly as something drifted off.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to let it go, honest!" but the mime had already started to descend down "steps" behind a tree. If he left now, the mime would eat at his conscious the rest of his life.

"Hey now, the wind was strong I couldn't hold onto it any longer. Do you think I could get another one? After all, I do have a little brother at home who would be really sad if he didn't get a balloon." After a moment the mime's head peaked out from behind the tree, a slight grin on his white face. Going through the silent movements again, the mime gave Dick another "balloon" tipping his "hat" with a smile.

"Thanks. I've got to go now." Dick started to leave, but stopped when the mime held his hand out, his other hand rubbing its fingers together. He wanted a tip.

"Of course." Rolling his blue eyes Dick fished a twenty out of his pocket, pressed it into the clown's hand, and left, making sure he had a tight grip on the "balloon".

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"I'm back!" Dick called out, entering the manor completely spent. He had to sprint to the manor because of his whole debacle with the mime.

"It's hard to ignore the fact if you won't stop yelling about it every time, _Grayson_." Damien hissed, seeming to materialize out of the shadows near-by.

"I missed you too Little D. Oh! I brought you something." Grabbing his little brother's hand, Dick tied the "balloon" to it, getting a confused scowl from said brother. "Make sure you take good care of it, I went through a _lot_ of trouble of getting that for you." He stated proudly, stepping back to examine his "work".

"Have you finally lost it Grayson? Don't worry, I'll inform father at once to send for the men in white." Damien scowled, turning away yet trying to inconspicuously see what Dick had done to his wrist.

"You meet the mime in the park?" Bruce asked, appearing as suddenly as his child making the poor acrobat stiffen.

"What mime?" Dick asked innocently, walking into the dining room with Bruce following him behind.

"The same one that I met when I gave you that '_invisible_ dog' when you were eight." Bruce chuckled as Dick chocked on his meat.

**A/N: I know I know, it's short. My bad, it was a random idea while I was sitting in class day dreaming. What my brain comes up with when I have lack of sleep I swear. ASDKFJASDLRKHFDKH! It's been so creepy! This whole week I keep on waking up at exactly 4:25 every morning! For no reason! It just happens, I usually have to wake up at 6:15 for school, but since Sunday I keep waking up at 4:25 on the dot, it's freaky DX. Anyways, I don't own Batman~! Review please~! **


	16. Unstable

Chapter: 16

Red crimson puddle on the floor of the warehouse, filling the air with a sickly sweet metallic scent. Five distinct bodies lay in the middle of it.

"Come on! You are not dead you hear me! You're not dead!" a voice screamed in anger. A muted consistent thump could be heard as a spandex clad vigilante leant over one of the still bodies, repeatedly doing short quick compressions on the person's chest.

"Breath! Breath damn it!" his CPR becoming frantically desperate. This continued for twenty minutes before the man gave up and collapsed in sobs.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over again as he held the limp body to his chest.

_Recap_

Everything had started to go wrong the minute Alfred was butler-napped; someone must have thought that Bruce Wayne valued the man, which was truer than one would first think. Naturally, the bat family had right away set to work on finding their beloved member so they could bring him back as soon as possible, preferably in one piece. Batman, Robin, Red Robin, Red Hood, and Nightwing were to all go in one synced unit. Of course, the others were to deal with the henchmen as Batman took down the Joker who was behind the butler's abduction. Things seemed to be already in the bag, most of the henchmen were taken out and Batman was about through with the joker, the younger bats thought that they'd be able to call it a night sooner than usual. That was before a single gun shot rang throughout the warehouse. The bullet ripped its way into flesh and muscle only to come out the other side, an instant kill shot, Alfred slumped in his bonds. The family members saw red.

With an anguished roar, Batman beat Joker harder and more deadly than before. Breaking more bones and dealing more crippling shots than he ever had the times he sent the clown to Arkham in a body cast before. Red Robin had been the only sensible one, running up to Batman to get him to stop. It had worked too, that is, before Tim slumped to the ground dead. A blade sticking out of his throat that Joker had thrust into it. Batman trembled as Tim's body lay limp in his arms, a trail of red slipping down from the corner of his slack mouth. As the Bat was glued to the floor frozen in shock, Joker took that as an opportunity to attack. A crow bar held high above his head as he brought down with all his might, only to have it shot out of his hands by Red Hood. The rebel took this as an opportunity to shoot the madman in his arms and legs, but he had waited too long for the fifth shot, allowing the Joker to retrieve a gun of his own. One, two, three shots to the head and Jason was down. His dead weight hitting the ground with a thump. This couldn't be happening.

Nightwing finally sprang into actions, the third death being too much and he snapped, letting his anger and sorrow get the better of him. The first robin vaguely heard Batman call out to him before the Joker swooped down and cut his Achilles tendon, Nightwing collapsed to the floor without being able to get a hit in. Joker approached him and shot the vigilante in his chest six times, would have been more if Robin didn't attack him. A quick thrust of his bo-staff to the clown's face sent the mad man back ten feet. He checked his brother's condition, it wasn't good, not at all, but at least he was still alive. With a growl he stalked towards the fallen clown only to have Batman intercept him, a quick dark look made sure Damien had no complaints. The bird went back to Nightwing's side to tend to his wounds as Batman went to the clown. Hit after hit, blow after blow, the dark knight let loose a reign of hell on the Joker. Too many of his family members had been killed in such a short time for his to think straight. The clown didn't deserve to live. With the last of his strength, Joker gassed Batman with paralyzing joker venom, something that the Bat hadn't quite yet completed the antidote for. The big Bat fell to the floor helpless, and before Robin could run to his father's aid, Joker plunged his favorite blade into the Bat's head with a whisper of "good night" followed by maniacal laughter.

Robin stood in horror as the Joker approached him, he couldn't run or else Nightwing would be killed in his place. Tightening his fists against his dread, Robin got ready for the last stand. By-passing his father's code of "no-killing" Robin slipped out his poison covered sword, a gift from his grand father and the only deadly thing he kept in his arsenal in this persona.

Nightwing attempted to get up, but quickly fell back down as more blood poured from his deadly wounds and his vision swam. He couldn't afford to stay down! His littlest brother was his only family left! But despite his inner pep talk his body just seemed to become heavier and darkness danced at the corners of his vision.

Robin engaged in battle with the madman, knowing full well that this may be his last, and he must go out with glory. He would not let his family down. With a growl Robin charged at the Joker, ducking down as a crowbar passed over his head, moving side to side to avoid the bullets, and letting loose what ever weapons he had left in his utility belt, not yet using his sword. He had to wait for the precise moment.

"Too slow baby bat!" Joke crowed out, managing to get the upper hand and used his "Joy buzzer" on the small boy. Due to its unusually high voltage and the fact that it hit Robin in his head, the only member left was soon one of the many dead bodies on the floor, but not before he managed to get inflict a deep cut on the clown's leg something the man just brushed off. Leaving Joker to stand above them all, laughing his victory before stealing away into the night to start his reign on Gotham.

But he over looked one thing. Nightwing. The original bird was still alive, for now, and he dragged his crippled body over to the youngest to start CPR.

_Now_

Nightwing had managed to gather all of the bloody utility belts from his family's corpses, taking what emergency medical supplies they all kept on them; Nightwing treated his own wound, painfully stitched up his tendon, and gave himself enough painkillers to keep him going for a few hours. Which was all that he needed to have his final confrontation with the Joker.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRR

Cackles filled the Laff City **(1)** buildingas Joker danced around with Harley in his arms, humming an off tune merrily.

"Isn't this great Harls! The Bat family is gone~! Now there's nothing to stop me from taking over this trash heap of a town!" Joker crowed out, twirling Harley and letting her spin into a wall.

"But mista J! Who are you going to fight now?" Harley Quinn asked as she stumbled around unbalanced. Her question actually making Joker pause and think. It was true; his source of entertainment was dead. What was he supposed to occupy his time with now?

As the clown prince of crime pondered about this dilemma he was unaware of his henchmen outside being taken down one by one. Harley did though, and slipped away without telling her "lover", stepping out into the body littered hall a black and blue clad hand clasped over mouth and dragged her into the shadows nearby.

The entire lighting system suddenly shut off, finally drawing Joker's attention away from his inner world of wallowing.

"Harley?" he called out suspiciously, what was going on? If he didn't know any better he'd say it was the Bat, but that was impossible, he killed the over grown rodent himself. When the shadows started to move on their own, he started to double think his conclusion. Could the Bat _really_ still be alive?

"Batsy? Is that you?" Joker called out, sliding a pistol out of his jacket pocket. He turned around suddenly when he heard footsteps behind him, but of course no one was there.

"Come on old friend, if it's really you there's no need to hide in the shadows! Tell me, did any other of your bat family make it too? I know the Wayne's butler didn't." a deadly sharpened bat-a-rang shot out of the shadows, nearly hitting the madman who stepped to the side, and implanted itself deep into the brick wall.

"Now that's not nice, at least let me have a good look at you. You have to be messed up after everything that you've been through! Let me get a picture!" Joker was surprised, a blade through the head should have killed the bat, a lot of things should have, was the guy even human any more?

"I'm not hiding you're just blind." A voice came from behind him, though not the voice he had been hoping for.

"Well, well, well. The original boy blunder is still alive is he? Well I can say I'm honestly surprised, with all those bullets and ruined tendon I had you down for the count. Guess you're really the only strong willed Bat in the family huh? Wait, there's not much of a family left now is there?" Nightwing slugged the clown in his nose, the crunch of his nose shattering doing nothing to quench his thirst for vengeance** (2)**. It was only the beginning.

"All I need is will." Was all the vigilante said before releasing attack after attack on the man who killed his family. Nightwing used Red Robin's bo-staff to pulverize Joker's ribs, Batman's bat-a-rangs to cut into the clown's exposed flesh, Jason's gun to shoot the man where ever his now deceased (again) brother had not, and his own electrified escrima sticks to send the madman into repetitive convulsions.

"Now that's not very nice." Joker wheezed out, trying to get up only to fall back down to the floor.

"It seems Robin's poison is finally taking effect." Nightwing stood above the Joker, the one man who has tormented his family and friends for all these years now laid crippled on the ground, slowly dying from the lethal poison.

"I'm still the one with the last laugh! You're all alone no matter if I die or not! Because you were not strong enough to protect them!" Joker let out an insane cackle while curling into the fetal position because of the pain wracking through his body. Nightwing slammed his foot into his chest repetitively, kicking again and again not paying mind to the ribs that had turned to dust under his brutal treatment.

"Daddy Bat's isn't going to like it very much if you kill off good ol' Uncle J now would he?" the Joker let out a pained groan as Nightwing plunged Robin's still poison covered blade into his stomach.

"I think he'll make an exception just this once." Dick hissed out, twisting the blade in clear malice. The acrobat lifted Batman's last bat-a-rang he had on him and poised it above the clowns head. Just as he brought it down a shockingly familiar black glove caught his arm.

"Don't do it Nightwing. He's not worth it." Dicks eyes widened underneath his mask, the voice he thought he'd never be able to hear stopped his actions in its tracks. No. It was a trick. It had to be. The bat-a-rang fell out of his shaking hands that were still held captive, the black gloves gently guiding the limp limb down to the vigilante's lap. Tears started to escape from the mask as Dick slowly turned around to face the man who stopped him from murdering someone.

"I-It can't be. He k-killed all of y-you. Y-you're dead." Nightwing slowly started to back away from Batman as the other members of his family stepped out from the shadows.

"No he didn't. We're just fine, we always have been. Scarecrow managed to dose you with his fear toxin; you've been delirious the last three weeks. I've just made the antidote when you managed to break away from your restraints and run away." Batman still had a grasp on his son's hand, holding it firmly but reassuringly, he had his son back and he was safe and sound. He had managed to stop him just in time before he made a mistake he would regret his whole life.

"What about R-Red Robin? A-And H-Hood? R-Robin?" He stuttered out, still not believing his family was unharmed.

"The only one injured is you. You took all of Scarecrow's attacks for your brothers. I'm sorry I didn't make it in time." Batman looked over at the Joker's now unconscious form. "Well, him too but that's ok. He'll live." Bruce lifted Dick into his arms, the acrobat was still severely injured and he was sure the only thing keeping his bird going right now was the pain killers and pure adrenaline.

Dick's siblings walked over to him, looking at him with worry and sorrow. Tears began anew in his eyes as he drew his brothers into his injured arms and hugged them with what strength he had left. They were ok. They were still alive, not one wound on them. Tears streamed in waterfalls as Nightwing sobbed into their black hair with relief. They were alive.

Batman started to walk away, leaving his other sons behind, knowing there really wasn't much danger here after the hell Nightwing had dished out. They could always spend time with the eldest once they were all safe at home in the manor. His main priority now was getting Dick home and having Alfred tend to his injuries.

**A/N: Sorry the ending sucks, I actually put my effort in the beginning at the beginning of this, but the ending I typed up in the car (on the way to airport right now to pick up my Dad) so it's not as good as I hoped it'd be but it's good enough…and longer! According to Microsoft word this is a full page linger (which is quite an accomplishment for me). Hope you all enjoyed this…I had something important to say…but I can't remember what it was…*shrugs* oh well. I don't own Batman and stuff like that. Reviews are welcomed here! It's not like I'm going to bite your head off for dropping me one.**

**(1)-I saw this in Batman the animated series so yea…I don't own that either.**

**(2)-Hahahahahah! XD I don't believe wrote (typed) that! Oh god! Holy cheesy lines Batman! Ahahahahahahahahah! Sorry, I re-read that once I typed it and tried to replace it but I just couldn't think of anything to replace it with. Hope you got as good of a laugh from that as I did. **


	17. Lazy

Chapter: 17

It had been a long past few weeks of recovery and doing absolutely nothing. Bruce and Jason had literally strapped him to one of the med bay's beds for the first week and he was stir crazy for the second week. Honestly Dick didn't see why they were being so overprotective of him. So he broke a few ribs, it wasn't like it hadn't happened before. They didn't have to put him on absolute lockdown. He just had six broken ribs…maybe a _slight_ concussion…a small fever…a couple of sprains…and a self induced coma for a few days…as well as some burns here and there but it wasn't _that_ bad. Personally Dick thinks he got off pretty easy since he was fighting against Bane and Killer Croc at the same time. Alone. That whole incident was a good three weeks ago and he even got Alfred's ok to move around, albeit not too much but at least it was something.

"Let me guess, I'm to stay here and be good?" Dick asked Bruce and Jason as they got ready for the night's patrol. The acrobat received an affirmative grunt from his mentor and a sympathetic glance from his brother.

"Sorry Dick, but this it necessary. Don't take this too hard." Jason said slipping into his Robin uniform. Grounds between Dick and Bruce has been really shaky these months, neither taking the blame for the argument as well as even taking a step towards an actual apology rather than walking around as if nothing had happened in the first place.

"It's fine. I'm used to it. If you need me I'll be upstairs _being good_ and watching…something!" Dick threw his hands up in exasperation, stomping back upstairs all the while grumbling under his breath about how stubborn a certain Bat was.

"Are you sure we should leave him like this?" Jason asked before turning around to find that his mentor was already climbing into the Batmobile. "Hey! Wait up!"

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI NELINELINE

Dick's communicator went off during the middle of the Peter Pan movie he was watching.

"WHAT! I'M BEING GOOD I SWEAR! YOU CAN'T BE BAD WHILE WATCHING PETER PAN I SWEAR BRUCE YOU'RE THE WORST-" Dick ranted in a fury just to be cut off.

"Sorry to interrupt you _Nightwing_ but do you think you could come in as a bit of back up? Bane has more new toys than usual." Jason's voice came out, as well as a few gun shots.

"I thought you wanted me to 'stay home and be good'." Dick said, not making a move to get up, instead propping up his feet and pausing the movie with the remote near by. "I thought I was too 'injured' to do anything." Dick stifled a laugh once he saw that he paused it at the exact moment Captain Hook heard the tell tale tick-tock of the alligator.

"Come on Dick! I really could use a certain blue bird's help right now." Jason hissed out.

"No names on the field." Dick said out of habit. "Fine, I'll be right there." The acrobat slowly dragged himself off of the living room's couch. It was so comfy he was tempted to just stay there.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI NELINELINE

Robin was being pressured severely by Bane's goons; Batman had long ago ran off to deal with the big guy himself. Dodging another barrage of bullets Robin bit a curse out under his breath. Where was Nightwing?

"Don't let Batman hear you talking like that. He'll have Agent A wash your mouth out with soap for hours." A voice sounded from behind him. Robin spun around and almost fell when he saw Nightwing laying on a phone wire above everyone with a last grin on his face.

"What are you doing up there! I need help!" what was he doing!? There were obviously more than 50 goons surrounding him and yet his elder brother was just laying there watching.

"Well, you and Batman did make it clear that I had to rest because I'm still 'injured' and what not, besides that couch in the living room is _so_ comfy you wouldn't believe it! I think I'll just sit up here and sleep for a while." Nightwing leaned back on the one wire with such grace only an acrobat could possess and proceeded to "fall asleep". A smirk crawling onto his face as he heard Robin swear enough to make a sailor blush.

A few minutes later Batman's fight with Bane broke through a stack of crates and into Robin's fight with the goons.

"Robin? Where's Nightwing? Why aren't these people dealt with yet?" Batman grunted out viciously as he tried to keep Bane from choking him.

"Look up! Way to go Bats, you've made him lazy!" Robin sent another five men to the floor with a roundhouse kick.

"Nightwing!" the Bat roared up at the first Robin who gave a half hearted wave at his mentor as a reaction. "Get down here!"

"Nah, this wire is just now getting comfy. Another five minutes and it'd be just like a feather bed." he wriggled against the wire to prove his point before allowing his body to relax again.

"N.I.G.H.T.W.I.N.G!" Batman growled from below, flipping Bane over his shoulder with is suppressed rage.

"Yes?" Dick sand out, flipping over on the wire so he was on his tummy looking down at his family goading. This was just too much fun to stop now.

Due to the distraction, Batman didn't notice that Bane had recovered and was soon tackled to the ground and restrained. Robin shortly following him.

`"Are you to be joining them, Niño?" Bane asked, looking up at the perched bird.

"Hmmm I don't think so. The dirty cement doesn't look as comfy as this wire feels." Nightwing said, once again flipping over so he was back onto his back. Bane turned back to his captives, muttering to himself in Spanish, only to have the vigilante latch onto his neck.

"Now you on the other hand, you're so big and squishy you're like a walking bed! Still the couch in the living room is comfier though." Nightwing squeezed the villain around his neck with one of the widely dreaded Super-Hugs he was well known for and in less than a minute the big man was unconscious on the ground. "No one seems to ever last with that hug. Such a shame too." Dick pouted, getting up and nudging at the fallen bat and bird with his foot. "Come on! I wanna sleep more!"

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI NELINELINE

"Alfred what am I going to do about him!?" Bruce asked freshly showered and in loose sweats and a T. Dick was back on the couch finishing up Peter Pan, Tim was dead asleep in his bed.

"Well sir, as I recall you _are_ the one who told him to be good and take it easy on his injuries that have already been cleared by both myself and the Dr." Alfred whipped down the glass before reaching for yet another one.

"Dick! Get up, it's time to spar!" Bruce stormed into the living room, slightly startled by the cannon boom that came from the movie.

"But Bruce!" Dick whined, dislodging his head from the equally as comfy pillow. "I have to finish this up!"

"No, we're doing what you wanted to and you're going to move around." Bruce steamed. No son of his would become a lazy couch potato.

"But there's still Return to Neverland to watch!"

**A/N: I know. I've been gone for way too long. But I've started as a BETAer and once again bitten off more than I can chew. Don't worry, there'll be a better chapter out tomorrow, I just thought I'd get a chapter out for you guys as soon as possible. So tired *yawn* it's 10:40 right now and I've been yawning so much it looks like I'm crying. *sigh* oh! Yea, I've been watching peter pan for no reason recently so yea. I don't own Batman bum bum bum! Review please.**


	18. Only For You

Chapter: 18

"Daddy, daddy! Look what I found!" nine year old Dick Grayson bounded up to his millionaire adoptive father Bruce Wayne, a ball of fluff in his arms. "Can I keep him? Can I!?" Bruce looked down at his most important person in his life and knew he wouldn't win this argument the minute he saw the boy's blue eyes.

"Only for you."

This was how Ace the Bathound came to live in the Wayne household.

THISISABREAKLINETHOUGHITMAYNOTLOOKLIKEONEBUTITIS!

Bruce's eyes were stuck on the unwrapped package sitting on his lap. His right eye was twitching as he resisted the urge to chuck it into the blazing fire place near by.

"Do you like it?" he looked to his left where Dick sat next to him.

"Of course I do Dickie." Bruce ground out slowly inching away from the package.

"Really?! Yes! Here, go put it on, I got us a matching set!" Dick shoved the shirt into his dad's chest and nudged his robe off to reveal the big "S" shield on the light blue shirt, identical to the one Bruce now held.

The billionaire sent him a withering look before sighing, "Only for you."

IT'SNOTMYFAULTI'MTECHTARDEDIT'SAMIRACLEIKNOWHOWTOT YPE

Batman was _the_ number one superhero that everyone feared. He _did _work in Gotham after all, it was a necessity. Fortunately he had Robin by his side; the little boy wonder lightened the dark knight's mood exponentially. The man even cracked a smile in front of others on rare occasions.

Right now Batman wasn't smiling, in fact quite the opposite. He had the deepest scowl on his face that one might be afraid it would freeze that way.

"You let him go **right now**." This wasn't yelled, nor did it accompany a fist. No, it was said in the calmest yet darkest voice that came straight from the darkest depths of hell.

Robin was hanging upside down in the middle of the warehouse, a continuous drip of blood forming a scarlet puddle below him. The boy wonder seemed to be unconscious, multiple lacerations littered his body as well as many deep purple splotches, there were many protrusions against the boy's skin that made Batman worry about internal injuries and bleeding.

"You want him? You'll have to get past me Bats!" Joker sent an array of bullets at the black clad vigilante. Though the madman overlooked a key detail; never use the bird to get to the bat. Batman's fist slammed into Joker's face, a twisted smile growing as he felt the clown's nose be pulverized under the strain.

"What's this? I thought you'd be giving me more trouble?" Batman lifted the limp clown off of the ground with one hand and proceeded to mercilessly beat him. Flecks of blood went everywhere, it was less than a minute and the clown's face was already a bloody mess.

"Batman…stop….don't…" Robin's weak rasps pierced through the Bat's dark haze. Bruce allowed Joker's shirt to slip out of his grasp as he turned to his severely injured partner. Robin's head was slightly curved upwards as he tried to look at his mentor through swollen shut eyes. It didn't last long and as soon as he got his head some-what up it flopped back down, he flopped around like a fish, a low moan escaping his lips.

Batman wasted no time in cutting down his partner and held his lithe frame in his muscular arms, only succeeding in making the boy look more small and fragile.

"You…you were going to…to k-kill him." Robin rasped out, ending in a harsh coughing fit.

"Don't talk Robin. I'll get agent A to patch you up, just try to preserve your energy." Batman pressed a button on his belt to call the Batmobile.

"Don't….don't ever cross the line…don't let them….don't let them win…never" Robin went limp in his arms, giving him a slight heart attack before he noticed the boy was still bleeding.

"Only for you. Only for you." Batman cradled the broken body closer to his own.

I'MBOREDWHOELSEISBOREDI'MOOBERLYBOREDLIKEB.O.R.E.

"I don't get how you can always be around him yet still come out as cheerful as you always are, let alone alive!" Flash said to a little Robin near by. The two were up in the Watch Tower, Flash looking for a way out of monitor duty, Robin just waiting for Batman to come back.

"I don't get what you're trying to say." His little face scrunched up in confusion. "He's cheerful too! He even plays games with me sometimes!" Robin chucked a red crayon at the superhero laughing as it hit him on his forehead.

"That's not nice." Flash rubbed at his forehead before processing what the boy wonder just said. Batman? Playing games with Robin? The mental image that came to mind made the red clad hero collapse to the floor with laughter.

Just then Batman walked in, barely paying the laughing man any attention, and scooped Robin up into his arms.

"Can we watch the Mark of Zorro now daddy?" Robin asked, sending Flash into another round of giggles. Batman, still ignoring him, walked into the Zeta beams and transported to the Bat Cave.

"Of course we can my little bird." Batman said, once he was sure they were out of ear shot of anyone.

"I don't get it daddy, everyone sees you as mean and rough. But you're just a big teddy bear." Dick giggled as Bruce scooped him up and twirled him around.

"They don't deserve to see me like this baby bird, it's only for you."

LASTONEYOUGUYSREADYYOUBETTERBEI'MRUNNINGOUTOFIDEAS 

It had been a long day in Gotham. Once again one of the top villains tried to get Batman to choose between his beloved city and his faithful bird. Luckily the Dark Knight was able to save both of them with only a few injuries sustained to the latter.

"Come now Dickie, it's time to get you in bed. You've had a rather eventful night haven't you." Dick remained silent though but Bruce shrugged it off and chocked it up to the chloroform.

When he put down the young acrobat for the night he was stopped by a small fist grasping to his shirt.

"Daddy…would you have chosen me over Gotham?" Dick's baby blue eyes looked up at his foster father, his eyes searching desperately for an answer.

"Of course I would have Dickie. I'd let this city burn to ashes if it meant protecting you. Everything I do is only for you little bird, all that I work for is to protect you." Bruce pulled Dick into a big (yet still light) bear hug.

"Really?"

"Yes. Everything is for you. Only for you."

**A/N: there we go. Ok so apparently I didn't make this apparent or something but, each chapter is not connected to the next, not unless it's numbered or something like **_**Amnesia I**_**which will be continued soon. Also here are the stats for this chapter-**

**Dick Grayson-Robin**

**Bruce Wayne-Batman**

**I'm not doing the ages, 'cause I'm lazy, but I'll at least put in some stuff to help you with each chapter. In this chapter Dick is under 10, have him whatever age you want him at least it's under ten and makes sense. Now I think that cover's everything….yea…if not drop a complaint in the reviews and I'll see what I can do to fix it. I do not own Batman, review please =) **


	19. Set the Stage

Chapter: 19

A wise person once said _If one can not reason with God, one has to go and play cards with the devil._ A certain little bird will soon find out that this person was more correct than one would first think.

DANCEWITHTHEDEVILINTHEMOONLIGHTOVERAGRAVEDRINKINGB LOOD

The pale light from the full moon casted an eerie glow over the crime filled city of Gotham. The people who weren't corrupt were few if any. Those who tried to clean up the city were either bribed into corruption or killed off. Less than five in the entire city remained stead fast in their non-corruptness, two of that five were out every night risking their lives time and time again beating down villains and dodging bullets. This led them to the situation they were now stuck in.

Gotham City Opera House **(1)**, the one place Robin should have thought of first. Joker always loved doing things in the extreme. The sick and twisted bastard probably wanted to put on a _show_. Robin's teeth ground against each other before jumping off of one of the many sky scrapers in Gotham. The acrobat relished the weightless sensation of falling before shooting out his grappling hook at the last moment, swooping back up into the air basking his face in the silver light. This was his element. It always has been. Robin had no need to stop by Commissioner Gordon, he already had all the information he needed, and he was ready to move in.

Tonight's performance would be one to remember.

THEWOLVESHOWLATTHEMOONTHEYSENSETHEONCOMINGDISASTER 

Gotham City Opera House. It's been out of order since Harley Quinn used it to her own devices. The building was bathed in shadows with only a few pockets of moon light to shine though, a large amount of it centered on the stage where a well known "actor" hung from the high cat walks where a birdie took up nest well hidden in the shadows.

"Well Batsy, it looks like boy blunder isn't ready to fly away from the nest quite yet. Don't worry; I'll make sure your stay here will be less than pleasant." The Joker jabbed at the Dark Knight's side with a cow prod, succeeding in making the Bat squirm. "Though I do hope he doesn't take too long, as they say, the early bird get's the worm!"

A pearly white smile manifested in the inky darkness, it was time for the final act to begin.

_When one can not reason with God…_

Robin silently jumped off of the cat walk, his arms spread straight out as he silently fell through the air, landing softly on the wooden floor of the theatre's stage, not one creak being made.

"Have I kept you waiting long?" Robin whispered into Joker's ear from behind him. The madman whirled around to come face to face with…empty space. An eerie cackle reverberated off of the theatre's walls.

"Seems like you've finally decided to make you're appearance huh boy blunder?" Joker withdrew his trusty gun from his breast pocket, not needing to flip off the safety that had long since been broken off. Robin easily took out Harley, her limp body hidden in one of the many extra rooms. It was just him and Joker now.

_One has to go and play cards with the devil_,

"Sorry Joker, I don't have time to play today, just came up to pick up the boss. I do have school in six hours after all, and economics in the morning is never an easy thing." A bird-a-rang sliced through the air and painfully knocked the gun out of Joker's hand.

"Take a day off boy blunder! Dear old Bats won't mind would you?" he cackled as he pushed the vigilante, making him swing back and forth.

"As much as that seems like fun, no can do." Robin inched closer to his bound mentor.

"How about a quick game of cards?" Joker flicked his specialized Joker cards at the boy who easily dodged them, the cards impaling the brick behind him.

_And if the devil doesn't play by the rules?_

"I trust you as far as I can throw you!" Robin flipped upwards again; disappearing in the blackness and, after five minutes, had yet to come back down.

"I know you're up there, come on down and give good ol' Uncle J a hug!" Joker yelled out at the ceiling. A swoosh of fabric and a puff of dust alerted the Joker, but it was just a tad bit too late. The heavy red curtain fell upon the clown while simultaneously releasing Batman who flipped so he'd land in a crouching position.

"And with that ladies and gentleman, our act has come to a close." Robin bowed to the empty seats, his Cheshire grin still proudly displayed on his face as a familiar intimidating black figure came up behind him and placed his hand on the bird's shoulder. He had done well.

_You cheat._

**A/N: This was a request from AJCrane. Was it good? I have the next chapter planned out already, and with any luck I'll be able to have it out soon, that is, if there isn't much home work. In this:**

**Robin-Dick Grayson**

**Batman-Bruce**

**See? I remembered. No I don't know who said the saying just know it wasn't me…though I do love it. DOUBLE UPDATE THOUGH! Whoooooo! Review if you like this! Now I don't own Batman, review please!**

**(1)-this is an actual place in the Gotham so I didn't make it up XP I did a teensy weensy bit of research *pats myself on the back* I'm lazy *shrugs***


	20. Play-Doh

Chapter: 20

"Bruce! I JUST HAD AN EPIPHANY!" 10 year-old Dick Grayson burst into Bruce Wayne's home office. Of course, the billionaire wasn't bothered by it (if it got him away from the paper work he was all for it), at _first_ that was. The minute he heard the word epiphany his face blanched. His mind involuntarily flash back to the last time that word escaped Dick's mouth, he was 8 at the time, Bruce barely suppressed a shiver that threatened to wrack his body. It wasn't pretty.

"Uh and….what…is it that…you discovered…exactly?" Bruce's words were forced out, truthfully he didn't even want the child to voice it, heck, if he could control it, he would make sure the kid didn't even _think_ of it.

"Well, it came on suddenly while I was playing in my room. You see, I was making you animals from the circus out of play-doh and I got to thinking." Dick began, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet as he got warmed up for the main point.

"I see." Bruce acknowledged, though he wasn't sure if he should be encouraging the boy.

"Well, I looked at the play-doh, then at how it could be molded into different things and then a sudden thought hit me. Play-doh is like poo!" If Bruce wasn't sitting on his rolling chair the billionaire was almost certain that he would have fell back at the ridiculousness of the statement.

"You see, 'cause poo comes out of your butt and looks like a rope right? You can do the same thing with play-doh!" Dick said, starting to get more and more excited as he talked about it. "Though I haven't tried it yet, because it seems disgusting, but I bet that poo even _feels_ like play-doh!"

"…" Bruce had nothing to say about the acrobat's logic, it even scared him on some levels…maybe the kid needed therapy.

"Bruce! I bet the guy who invented play-doh was on the toilet when he thought of it!" Dick was now jumping up and down in excitement, wonder lighting up his incredibly blue eyes.

"Dick. Dick! I think you need to calm down, just a bit. Now Dick; I don't advise you putting your theory's to a test understand?" Bruce rubbed at his face with his hands, what did he do to deserve this punishment? Alfred would kill him if he found the ten year-old playing with his own…after waste.

"I know that already Bruce!" Dick rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I'm just telling you that they're really similar! Come on, you have to admit it makes sense."

"What ever you say chum. Now come on, Alfred should be done with lunch right about now." Bruce led his boy from his office, hopping to out the conversation behind him.

Now where did he leave that therapists number?

**A/N: just a random short, true story by the way. Obviously not in the character's context, but my friend called me up on the phone earlier today and went over this whole rant about it…yea…I have weirdly awesome friends. Thought I share the scarring! Hope you enjoyed it~! Don't own batman, sorry it was such a short chapter, review please! **


	21. Switched

Chapter: 21

"Yo Jay-Bird, where'd you hide my cigarettes? I'm really craving my nicotine right now." Dick screamed to his brother who was across the room.

"I told you a thousand times Dick, these things are bad for you, what do you think Bruce would do if he found out you were smoking in the house?" Jason sat on the couch fixing the elder bird with a light, mother-hen chastising glare.

"Then I'll smoke outside, stop being such a golden-boy and give them to me already." Dick moved to tackle down Jason, only to be side swept by Tim.

"I won't have you soiling father's household with your atrocious habits Grayson!" Tim growled out, a blade pressed up against the acrobat's neck.

"Demon get off of Dick, Bruce won't be happy if he found out you killed someone." Damien commented from his spot near-by where he was reprogramming his computer for the umpteenth time.

The four boys continued to bicker, Jason sitting dejectedly on the couch, Dick trying to find where his cigarettes were, Tim trying to maim Dick only to be restrained by Damien. Bruce stood in the doorway to the living room, taking in the scene with dismay. Why did this have to happen?

"Bruce!" the billionaire was taken out of his thoughts as an innocent looking Jason cried out to him. "Dick's going on a rampage again" the once black sheep pointed at the once golden-boy who had withdrew his gun and aimed it at a Tim who had his cigarettes, smiling.

"Dick, that's enough! Tim give me them." Bruce held his hand out expectantly at the now suddenly ex-assassin.

"Fine by me pops; I still know where the alcohol is!" Dick grinned mischievously as he darted out of the room.

"Dick I told you not to poison your body with such swill!" Jason ran after the acrobat desperately.

During patrol last night Mad Hatter had taken advantage of Batman's turned back and somehow managed to have all four of his sons switch their personalities. Bruce now regretted having put the Mad Hatter into a coma since he had to wait for Zatanna to come back from an off-world mission.

Now Dick was a drug abuser, Jason was suddenly a goody-two shoe, Tim had turned into Satan himself, and Damien was more withdrawn and depressing.

"I'm father's favorite son! I will be the one to take over his legacy!" he heard Tim shout, great. They're starting again.

"That's not true, he loves me more! I'm Bruce's actual son, unlike your adopted self!" Damien cried back. The two youngest growled at each other before pouncing, a huge brawl starting.

"Hahah! I've got my bets on the demon spawn!" Dick cried out, a brown glass beer bottle in one hand, and a cigarette in the other. Dick had become frustrated earlier and quickly ripped up all of his pants and wore the darkest shirt he could find in his closet which happened to be a dark blue, he had already tried to go out and get some piercings, thank God Alfred was around to stop him.

Jason on the other hand, was dismayed to see all of his clothes a punk-rocker rebellious style and quickly set to work trying to salvage the ripped pants and make lighter of the gothic shirts, short of bleaching them.

"You two, break it up now! You shouldn't be fighting each other, we're family!" Jason said sternly, standing in between the two fighting birds.

"You're naïve views of family sickens me Todd." Tim scoffed out before disappearing into the shadows.

"Don't mind him Jay; I think you have great ideas for bringing our family together!" Damien tried to comfort his brother once he saw tears threatening to spill over.

"Dami! I knew I could always cont on you!" Jason enveloped the youngest into a bear hug, sniffling and hiccupping the whole time.

"No, he's just a suck-up. He'd do anything for some brownie-points from you." Dick scoffed, finishing off his bottle and quickly going off to retrieve another.

Just as Bruce was about to sedate his kids Alfred stepped in, "I suggest the four of you get prepared for tonight's patrol or Master Bruce may see it fit not to take you along." Alfred indirectly threatened. Instantly all of Bruce's birds were out of sight and down in the Bat-cave.

"Oh great. This patrol will be one to remember."

BREAKLINEOFYESTHISISABREAKLINEBREAKYBREAKYBREAKYLI IIIIIIIIINE

"Bane has broken out. Let's take him down quickly and wrap it up within the hour." Batman said, landing just outside the isolated warehouse.

"Whatever you say, boss-man." Jason's cheerful voice came from over the comm. link. Batman watched as four shadowy figures got into position before he went to confront Bane. Breaking through the skylight's windows the dark knight's frightening figure descended upon Bane, taking him to the ground with his momentum.

"You're more foolish than I thought, taking me on alone like this." Bane snapped his fingers and instantly his henchmen surrounded the bat.

"You're more foolish than I thought." Batman said as his son's dropped into the crowd of men. "Thinking that I would come alone." With a black, Kevlar-covered fist slamming into a steroid-pumped cheek, the fight began. Bane and Batman disappeared from the main, open area, leaving his birds behind to deal with the rest.

"Hood! Toss me one of your guns will ya? These glow sticks aren't helping much with keeping them down. Permanently." Nightwing called, side stepping a henchmen before allowing one of his escrima sticks strike his neck, knocking the thug out.

"No killing!" Red Hood yelled back. He was forced to stick with hand to hand combat since he had nothing but guns, explosives, and knives on him. "I really don't want to hurt you, why don't you just go home and appreciate your life?" Jason tried desperately. He really hated having to hurt people just because they were trying to get some easy money.

"Quit being such a baby and throw me a gun! Or a knife at least! Something other than these useless sticks, I can't do anything with them!" Dick tossed his hands up in the air, indirectly seeing a hidden button that he had forgotten about. "Never mind." Nightwing ran around to all the henchmen, sending electrical currents through each of their bodies. The whole time a huge grin was on his face, it was a darker one, completely opposite of his usual happy-go-lucky smile.

"I don't understand why you have to be so dark all the time, I've been beaten with a crowbar, blown-up, and then brought back to life and I'm just fine!" Jason said as he allowed two thugs to run into each other by flipping over their heads.

"That's because you're unnaturally cheerful. No one else would come back happier than ever, I bet you have some weird brain disease." The four birds finished off the thugs, Jason and Dick then proceeded to meet in the middle of the warehouse.

"Oh poor 'Wing, you've had a falling out with Bats. It's ok, I'll always love you." Jason crushed Dick into a hug, the latter struggling with all his might to get free.

"Let me go damn it!" as the two bickered like that Robin and Red Robin stood to the side. The youngest unaware of a shadow creeping up behind him until Red Robin acted.

"I can't believe father allowed you to become Robin. You're obviously inadequate in you skills to even be trusted on the field!" Red Robin hissed at his younger brother after he took down the threat.

"Shut up! You're just upset cause Bat's gave Robin to me and sent you to the dogs!" the two proceeded to tumble against the ground, restarting their never ending fight.

_30 minutes later_

Batman returned with an unconscious Bane tossed over his shoulder as if he were a sack of rice, the dark knight had various minor injuries (a bruise here, a few cuts there) dotting his body, none that needed immediate attention though. This had been one of the quicker fights he had with Bane, thankfully.

"Get off of me!" two simultaneous yells echoed through the mostly emptied warehouse, causing the dark knight to sigh in exasperation.

"Enough!" Batman forced each bickering pair apart, heaving a happy sigh thinking the commotion was finally over. Then Zatanna fell through the already broken window.

"There you are." She dusted off glass fragments off of her clothes, quickly frowning once taking in the scene.

"Don't ask. Just fix them."

**A/N: I thought this would've been a fun short. I haven't read any fic's where they switch attitudes and yea…here the stats:**

**Nightwing-Dick Grayson**

**Batman-Bruce Wayne**

**Robin-Damien Wayne**

**Red Robin-Tim Drake**

**Red Hood-Jason Todd**

**And here is how the attitudes were switched:**

**Dick-Jason**

**Damien-Tim**

**Good? Not good? Awesome? Horrible? Babbling? Most likely X3, don't own batman. Reviewz! **


	22. Needed

Chapter: 22

"I don't even know why we're allowing him to be with the Justice League!" A lower rank member of the League screamed in outrage towards Superman, Batman standing close behind.

"Batman has done nothing but help the League, there's no reason to kick him off!" Superman shot back. Batman had yet again "indirectly" scared one of the Justice League's members and said member started an uproar.

"Bats is a pretty cool guy, I mean if he wasn't, then how would all of the birds be able to stick with him?" Flash said, zooming up behind the pair.

"Out of determination and guts." Nightwing dropped down from the ceiling and onto Flash's shoulders. "What's up? I was bored and decided to beam up." the black and blue clad vigilante flipped off of the red speedster and onto the big bad bat's shoulders.

"This wanna-be here wants us to kick our loveable Bat's off of the League. We're telling him no, and short of beating it into him, he won't listen." Flash sighed dramatically while leaning against said vigilante and patting him pityingly on the head.

"There's no need for that. I quit. Ill be back later to pick up my belongings." Flash tripped over his own feet, Superman stared back in horrified shock, and the complaining vigilante paled. Nightwing just grinned and followed his mentor out; he knew where this was going.

THERESSUPPOSEDTOBEABEAUTIFULBREAKLINEHEREYOUJUSTCA NTSEEIT

The next day Superman was called up to the watchtower by Martian Man hunter due to a "disturbance". As soon as the Boy Scout stepped out of the zeta beam he was instantly buried under…his stuff? Dislodging his head from the rather large pile he spotted four domino mask clad mischievous boys he knew belonged to a certain bat.

"Boys! What's the meaning of this?" Superman yelled, only to have water balloons launched at his face and maniacal laughs left behind as the four boys scurried away. Immediately Superman scurried after the four and held them up by their capes.

"The watchtower is not a playground. This is a business like place filled with tired and injured heroes, both returning from and going out on missions. What were you thinking?" Superman bellowed in their faces, making them all look a bit frightened before having to let them go because of a single bat-a-rang passing only millimeters over his hand.

"You don't talk to my children that way. Ever. And this is no longer the watchtower Clark. It is now another playhouse for my kids and I want you out of it now. You are not welcomed here." Batman materialized out of the shadows.

"Wh-What are you saying Bruce! This is the watchtower not some child's toy. You have no right to just barge in here and do what you want." Clark was flabbergasted, what was with the Dark Knight's attitude today.

"This is _my_ watchtower, Clark. I paid for it after all, and funded its assembly. This watch tower is as much mine as my own mansion. I told you yesterday I'd be back for my belongings. Now get out." Batman's eyes narrowed. Superman was still frozen in shock from the news. What Batman had said was technically true; this Watchtower _is_ his and his alone. He could do with it whatever he deemed fit. And currently that was to have it be one of the most secured and expensive playhouse for the Birds.

"I'll zeta the rest of your belongings to you apartment before restricting any and all access to the zeta beams to everyone but my family." After all. Alfred would need to be able to come up here to make sure the boys weren't killing each other…or planning to crash the watchtower when by themselves. In retrospect, he should have thought of this sooner, a floating death station above earth and in outer space was the perfect way to keep his kids safe.

DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN

_Recognize: Agent A-B05_. Alfred stepped out of the Zeta beams and stopped. It was quiet, too quiet.

"Alfred's here!" he heard Dick yell, accompanied by three responding "ALFRED!" Four boys came running at him top speed. Skidding to a halt mere inches in front of him when their grandfather-figure fixed them with a disapproving look.

"Master Bruce has requested of me to spend more time up here instead of in the manor saying, and I quote, 'leaving the four protégés of Batman alone in a orbiting-earth-death-weapon wouldn't be wise so can you go up there and supervise them for me?'. I'll be in the kitchen if you need my services." Alfred handed them each one of his infamously-famous chocolate chip cookies and left.

"Alfred is a godsend. Bruce really does make the best decisions some times." Dick moaned out around the deliciously good piece of heaven in his mouth, it's been at _least_ a half-hour since he had had one of the butler's cookies and he desperately needed one.

"But now we can't play with the laser!" Tim whined, though thoroughly enjoying his cookie as well.

"It's Alfred. We can't do anything without him knowing, whether we tell him or not." Jason popped the cookie into his mouth and swallowing it down all but whole, secretly relishing the liquid gold flowing down his throat.

"Awfed makes goo coo-ies." Damien gummed on a significantly smaller and softer one, having been taken in by Bruce as an infant, Damien was able to grow up with a some-what normal childhood, well as normal of a childhood a kid could get with having Batman as your father.

"That's right Dami, now lets go and explore yea?" Dick slung the two-year-old onto his back and skipped down the hall, the toddler shrieking and clapping his hands in delight.

Wayne Tower:

Bruce grinned goofily at the surveillance video at his desk in Wayne Enterprises. His sons could be really adorable at some times. A soft knock brought his attention back to his surroundings.

"My Wayne? A reporter from the Daily Planet is here for the interview at 2." Darn it. He forgot about a certain annoying Boy Scout.

"Let him in." the door creaked open and in stepped a ragged and tagged Clark Kent.

"Bruce." He nodded towards the billionaire.

"Kent."

"I see we're on last name basis now huh, Mr. Wayne?" Clark took a seat at the chairs parallel to Bruce's

"What is it that the Daily Planet wishes to know Mr. Kent? I'm a busy man and I don't have all day for meaningless questions." Honestly, Bruce just wanted to go back to watching the adorable moments of his sons, not have his time wasted with big blue.

"Let's cut the crap Bruce. You know the Justice League needs the Watchtower. Without it…things are already turning into chaos here Bruce. Is this really worth the chaos?"

"To make a point. Yes."

BREAKLINESPAZATTACKASDFKJDALKFHASKLHFKDSALDHFDJLAA KSPER

"Aww but dad! We were just about to finish up the paint job!" Dick whined, trailing behind Batman, holding Damien with Jason and Tim trudging behind him with paint cans in their hands. They were almost finished painting the watchtower green, red, and yellow on the inside. They had already painted the outside black with a giant yellow Bat-symbol on the middle.

"Just leave it. I told you before that it was temporary at best." Batman went around the watchtower re-activating the Zeta beams, laser, and access to the other Justice League members.

"But still, this was the best playhouse ever." Nightwing pouted even more.

"This was just to show that without me, the League would be lost."

**A/N: I was bored. My only defense besides laziness. Summer vacation~! WHOOOOOO~!...but it doesn't even feel like summer DX I feel like I'd have to go to school the next day and that this is just an extended weekend *cries*. So again if you want to read anything specific send me a shout….somewhere, also there's a poll up on my profile for which fanfiction I'll update next. I want to start 2 more fic's but I need to finish the ones I have up right now or it'd be too much DX, I hope I don't loose the idea though. Ok stats:**

**Dick-Nightwing**

**Jason-Red Hood**

**Tim- Robin**

**Damien-Adorable toddler**

**Bruce-Batman**

**Alfred-Agent A**

**Good? Good. Don't own Batman~ reviewz por favor~!**


	23. Withdrawn

Chapter: 23

"This family will never be the picture perfect poster family of the year! Get it through that thick naïve skull of yours, it will NEVER happen! Stop trying to knit together this barely together family and just stay out of our lives!" Jason exploded after another attempt from Dick to reunite the family.

A flash of heart wrenching pain showed in deep blue eyes before the acrobat could school his emotions. Without a word, Nightwing exited Red Hood's apartment. Leaving the rouge with a sense of dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXx

Over the next few weeks Nightwing was reported missing by the Blüdhaven Police Department. His beloved city off Blüdhaven hadn't seen their loved black-and-blue clad hero for a while and was becoming quite worried; the criminals on the other hand took this as an opportunity to up the crime rate and take advantage of the vigilante's absence. Even the Bat family seemed to be stumped as to where there grown bird had flown off to. Officer Grayson had also taken his first vacation in a while three days ago so the police's numbers were stretched thin.

A young boy, he obviously hadn't hit his teen years yet, walked down the dirty streets of Blüdhaven. A black hoodie covered his features and a red shirt peaked out around the collar, a scowl seemed to be permanently settled on the young features and a deadly aura seemed to surround the kid. Swerving and dodging on the streets he finally ducked into an old apartment building.

"Grayson! Grayson where are you!" he hissed as he ducked silently…ish around the seemingly abandoned apartment. A kitchen knife impaled the wall just millimeters in front of Damien's nose. Quickly turning to the side the young Robin's eyes widened.

"Get out of meh house!" a harsh voice yelled.

"Grayson?" Damien walked closer to the figure slumped against the fridge surrounded by an alarming amount of empty alcohol bottles.

"Get outta here. I don't need you; I don't need no bady, juz meh booze n fridge." Dick hugged the machine, clearly drunk off his rocker and depressed. Dick reeked of the alcohol that surrounded him and his haggard appearance was completed with the unshaven chin.

"Grayson stop this nonsense. Father requests your presence in Gotham, it's time to depart." Damien roughly tugged on his brother's arm, trying to get him standing up, only to have his once loving brother throw him off with a snarl.

"Leave me alone. I'm sick of this pointless fighting. There's no end," he grew quiet. "Never an end. It'll be better for me to just disappear. I'm not what I used to be, just leave my alone. Run back to Bruce and tell him his greatest soldier has fallen, broken beyond repair." Dick stumbled over to his bedroom, picking up a long cylindrical like object on the way.

"Grayson what happened?" Damien followed his brother. "Grayson. What is that?" Dick looked up from where he was intently looking at a flame.

"A bong. I confiscated it from a dealer. I've seen Jason do it plenty of times, figured why not give it a shot?" Before he could continue with the poisoning of his body Damien snatched it away from him and shattered it on the floor.

"I think we all need to have a conversation about your behavior." The ex-assassin said before swiftly knocking him out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXx

Dick woke up with a steady throbbing sensation in his head. He hadn't drunk _that _much had he? Slowly sliding out of bed, the acrobat shuffled over to his bathroom. The sting of the sudden onslaught of cold water against his face helped bring down the buzzing in his ears. Only when his vision had cleared from the blurriness did Dick realize he wasn't in his apartment in Blüd. Far from it actually. When did he come back to the manor? Groaning Dick face palmed, if he was here that meant one of his family members saw him during his low.

"Dick. Can I come in?" a voice sounded after two soft knocks.

"Not like I can keep you out." He responded warily. Dick walked over and slumped onto the bed as his adoptive father walked in.

"So I heard what happened from Damien. Though we are all unclear as to why you're acting like this." Bruce began after an awkward moment. "Talk to me about it Dick. I can't do anything unless I know what's going on." Silence. "I've heard that Nightwing has been missing for a few weeks now. Blüdhaven is in chaos and since a certain officer decided to take a vacation they're stretched thin." Again, silence. "Dick, look at me. Come on. What's wrong? You can tell me." Dick nibbled on his bottom lip anxiously before shaking his head.

"It's nothing Bruce. What happened last night…I wasn't thinking straight, I had a bit too much alcohol and did stupid stuff, that's all." he flashed a smile at his elder before walking slowly towards the door.

"I just need some alone time." He added before leaving.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXx

"Where's Grayson?" Damien came barging into the billionaire's study, making the man seriously consider putting a lock on his door, but dismissed the thought after he realized that it'd barely slow them down.

"I allowed him to go to one of my many island resorts. He needs some R and R or else he _will _break."

"I…don't understand father."

"Damien. Dick…he can only take in so much. He tries so hard to keep everyone happy, but doesn't give himself enough attention. He's a caring man, but sometimes he needs to have someone force him to take care of himself, which is precisely what I've done. He just needs a break; he's been too stressed lately." Bruce said, trying to put it into words that his youngest could comprehend. It was hard for him to even begin to explain how Dick operated.

"What had happened to cause Grayson so much stress though?" this made Bruce pause. What did happen? Usually Dick was able to handle whatever life threw his way with ease.

"I'm not sure. But I am going to find out, one way or another."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXx

Soft waves hit the shores of the white sand beach; the sky tinted a warm orange as the sun hit the horizon. A gentle sea salt breeze flittered through shortly cropped black hair. Dick had taken a shower and was freshly shaven, feeling more refreshed than he had the last few weeks. Sometimes he forgot about the perks that came with his adoptive father's wealth, but he couldn't get used to it. He wasn't the kind of person to take advantage of another's money. He had gone out to the closest convenience store and bought instant noodles and microwaveable meals once he saw the prices of each meal here, same with the drinks. A bottle of water was already touching the triple digits. Unfortunately Bruce had somehow seen how his son had not ordered anything and took the liberty of doing it himself. Dick found the resort's most expensive meal waiting for him on his room's table when he came back; he nearly fainted once he saw how much the billionaire had spent.

"I can't seem to do anything right." Dick mumbled as he sat upon the shore, digging his toes into the wet sand. Maybe if he sat there long enough he'd get washed away into the vast sea.

"Don't say that. You helped keep this family together didn't you?" Dick spun around with wide blue eyes at the voice. Disbelief clearly displayed on his features.

"W-What are you doing here?" blue met green as the two sets of eyes met.

"Listen…" Jason trailed off, taking a seat several feet away from his adoptive elder brother. "What I said earlier this month…I didn't…I didn't necessarily mean it. I was just, just upset about life I suppose. You came in at a bad time for me and I took it out on you even though I shouldn't have. I…I'm sorry." This was a new. Usually the members of the Bat family didn't come outright with their feelings, using more of the unspoken language than anything.

"Thanks little wing. It really does mean a lot to me that you came here." Dick crawled over to his little brother and gave him a light hug.

"Yea. Just don't get used to it dick-wad."

**A/N: fluffy? Ish? Yea, Jason had to go and ruin the moment ;). Ugh so tired, I spent all day today cleaning my house and preparing food for my dad for father's day since I forgot all about mother's day and it just ended horribly. Anyways, I didn't want a repeat so I tried to make this as awesome as possible (made him his favorite cookies, made a pyramid out of his favorite soda (coke), and made a gigantic happy father's day card with all of our hand prints on it, also bought him a robin toy just to annoy him ;]). Unfortunately this backfired and my mom came home and was upset cause we made a huge celebration for my dad but didn't do anything for mother's day, and now I feel even more horrible and it's just belch. We tried to give her a belated mother's day (the day after) but it just wasn't the same. Any who, stats:**

**Dick-Nightwing**

**Jason-Red Hood**

**Damien-Robin**

**Bruce-Batman**

**I don't own Batman review please~! **


	24. Amnesia II

Chapter: 24

It was day two of Dick being an amnesiac and Jason still had more questions than he did answers. Dick had taken to latching onto either him, Bruce, or Alfred. Tim and Damien were as much of strangers to him as anyone else aside from the three of them.

Jason walked down the long hallways of the mansion, bouncing slightly as he smiled. Dick was on top of his shoulders, laughing and clapping his hands every time Jason jerkily bounced.

"Master Jason, why don't you and Master Dick accompany me in the kitchen? Master Dick quite enjoyed helping me bake sweets last night." Alfred appeared behind them.

"Sound good Dickie?" the little boy nodded enthusiastically.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRR

Flour covered every inch of the once spotless kitchen. Alfred had long since given up on trying to do damage control; it would be much more efficient to let them finish than trying to get them to stop. Laughter bounced off the walls as Jason and Dick had a flour fight, each boy covered in the powdery concoction.

"Your actions disgust me." Damien stood in the door way, fresh and proper with his high school uniform with little signs of usage after a long day at school.

"Who's he?" Dick whispered over to Jason.

"Damien, our eldest brother." Jason whispered back.

"Dami~!" Dick sang and ran over to his eldest brother, latching his flour covered arms around his waist before said brother could fit in any objections.

"Grayson unhand me! Look at the mess you have made on my clothes!" Damien tugged at the child, only succeeding in making him hug tighter and Jason latching on as well. "Get. Off!" Damien thrashed around, missing the devious looks the two youngest exchanged. With a well placed foot, Damien went crashing down onto the floury floor, a poof of white dust exploding into the air upon impact.

A short _ahem_ got the three's attention, "I suggest you three bathe and change into cleaner attire while I clean up this mess, yes?" Jason smiled sheepishly up at Alfred. Dick however was trying to discreetly grab the bag of chocolate chips off of the counter top which was significantly taller than him.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRR

"Do you remember what happened to your back?" Jason asked as he gingerly ran the soft towel over the boy's battered back.

"Not really, let me see?" Jason hesitated, but Dick didn't wait for an answer. Instead he climbed onto the bathroom counter and peaked over his shoulder.

"You ok?" Jason asked after a while, seeing his little brother's face blanch a bit. Then out of no where Dick fainted, his body falling sideways off of the counter, Jason racing to catch the boy barely getting there in time before his body hit the harsh tile floor.

"There was a green man…I felt so afraid…I felt-felt weightless…as if I were falling…Jason what happened to me?"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRR

Jason sat in the shadows the fireplace cast inside of Dicks room, the smaller boy was sound asleep in his over sized bed, his chin rested on laced fingers, elbows propped up on his knees as he thought. That was all he could do, _think_. Millions and billions of thoughts, simulations, and "what if's?" flew through his brain at alarming speeds, and if the street punk actually thought to grasp at any one of them, he would have been lost in a current of worry. Bruce wouldn't be back until noon tomorrow thanks to some bogus "Justice League Emergency". Emergency his ass. The Bat was avoiding him, Jason knew this for a fact, knew that Batman was avoiding him so he wouldn't have to answer his questions, reveal the truth, because they both knew that if he cornered and pressured the billionaire just enough that it would release the flood gate of truth and anguish.

"Mmm, Jason? Is daddy home yet?" Dick mumbled out, rubbing at his eye with a fist.

"Not yet baby bird, go back to sleep." Jay cooed out, tucking him back under the covers and brushing dark unruly hair from the child's face. It wasn't long until his breaths evened out, signaling he was back into deep sleep.

Jason made a silent vow right there and then. For how ever long his amnesia last, Jason refused to let Bruce ruin it for him. Jason would make sure that Dick would be able to live a somewhat normal childhood even if it were for just a few days.

A devious smirk grew on his face, he had the _perfect _plan.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRR

"Faster Jason, hurry~!" Dick laughed out as he ran towards the amusement park. The acrobat was dressed in mini combat boots, black cargo shorts, and a white t-shirt with a deep red sweatshirt over it. Jason obviously chose his brother's outfit.

"We'll be fine Dickie; these babies will get us to the front of every line here." Jason waved two tickets in the air, a big grin splitting his face. There was no need for Bruce to find out just how much of his money he had spent to purchase the said tickets.

The first ride Dick wanted to go on made Jason do a double take. He had thought that the boy would choose some easy going, colorful, kid ride. Instead he had led his youngest-elder brother to the most metal, rock, fire spewing, neck breaking, and dangerous ride in the amusement park.

"Are you _sure_ you want to go on this Dick? I won't mind taking you to one of the rides more your…_age_." Jason put delicately.

"I'm sure Jay!" Dick whined. "I _want_ to go on this one really _really_ bad!" once look into those baby blues and before the delinquent knew it; he was already at the front of the line. After a short dispute about Dick's height ("He's clearly at the line. Who cares if he's a few inches off!?". "Sir, he's a _foot_ off."), a few threats ("I should just shoot you now! Don't forget. I. Know. Where. You. Sleep."), and hiding an unconscious body ("It's ok Dick. The _nice_ man is just going on a lunch break. Now help me drag his body into the shed there.") the two brothers were able to board the ride without any further hassles.

The ride started out slow, moving more like a train chugging, but then in a sudden burst of speed they were off. Jason could vaguely hear Dick's screams of joy mixing in with his own, but he couldn't be too sure. The ride turned corners so fast and sharp that Jason was _sure_ his neck had left his head back near the start of the ride, a peak at his brother showed that the kid was having the time of his life. After a few more violent turns, dips, and swirls, the ride slowed down. Jason let out a small breath of relief, thinking that the ride was over, but his stomach dropped as he felt their cart slowly inch forward. A shriek of delight and clapping of hands was muted by Jason's terror as he saw the dead drop the ride turned into. Gripping the harness tightly, he bit back a scream as they dropped, the drop turned into a loop, and then slowed to a stop.

"_Please wait for the ride to come to a complete stop before exiting your car. Your lap bar should release when the ride has ended, if not, please wait and an assistant will come by to help you out._'' An annoying voice sounded over the PA system. Shakily Jason climbed out of their car, slowly following after Dick who whooped in joy.

"Jason that. Was. AWESOME! We need to go on it again, please? Pease please please please please!?" Dick bounced while hanging onto Jason's hand.

"How about we try the other rides yea? If we spend all of our time on just _one_ ride then we'll never be able to ride on all of the other rides."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRR

It was because of the last ride they went on that they had to go home. It seemed an innocent enough ride, it brought you high up into the air, before releasing and dropping your towards the ground, catching you seemingly last minute before repeating it again. The first drop was fine, the second drop Jason could have sworn he saw a flash of fear in his brother's eyes, it was on the third and final drop that Dick started to shake and tears came out of his eyes.

"Dick, Dickie what's wrong?" Jason asked his little brother once they were off the ride and at a table.

"I-I had a flashback or something. And-and I was _falling_ off of a cliff, and I heard Batman call out to me, and there was a floating green bald guy and his eyes were all glowy." Dick shuddered. "Jay. I wanna go home." He latched his small arms around his brother's neck and hid his face in his neck.

"Ok, let's go home baby bird."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRR

"Bruce we're talking about this once and for all! What _exactly_ happened to Dick and you better tell me the truth or so help me God I will go up to the watchtower and find out my own way!" Jason yelled, nudging his favorite gun into view. Dick was currently in the med ward getting his bandages changed by Alfred and his memories checked by Leslie. Batman was quiet for a moment, walking over to sit in his chair in front of the bat-computer, before pushing down his cowl becoming Bruce Wayne.

"It was Martian Manhunter."

**A/N: Here's the long awaited for second part, I swear I didn't forget about it *coughs nervously* eheh. Thanks Sairey13 for reminding me…oh! Do you guys want me to respond to your reviews on here? I could do a little mailroom or sometin idk just suggesting. I MADE A NEW FIC CALLED SUPERHERO WIPEOUT! Check it out please, I just wanna know if it's ok or if I should scrap it.**

**Dick-Robin**

**Jason-Red Hood**

**Bruce-Batman**

**Damien-Nightwing**

**Tim-Red Robin**

**Good? Good. I have other chapters planned out, just a matter of typing them up. So I don't own Batman, review please, and check out the new fic~!**


	25. Mug Shot

Chapter: 25

"We know you killed them just give it up!" Harvey Bullock slammed his open hands down on the table in the interrogation room. Timothy Drake cringed and trembled at the actions, looking as if he were on the brink of tears. Commissioner Gordon stood outside on the other side of the two way window watching the scene with a heavy heart.

It all started when the police arrived at a murder scene. The Wayne boys were the only lead they had, which wasn't something they were confident in. Of course Bullock being Bullock had to go and thoroughly make sure they weren't hiding anything.

"I didn't, I didn't! I swear!" Tim wailed, holding up his cuffed hands in defense as he cringed away from the police officer.

"Bullock." Gordon barked out, entering the room. The loyal cop jerked his thumb towards the door the gesture clear, _get out_. With several grumbles and a few muttered swear words the bulky man left the room huffing out a comment about talking to the other boys.

"So what happened?" Gordon asked with a comforting tone, shifting through a few papers in the folder.

"W-We were just walking around for some down time in the city. You know how over protective Bruce can get." The commissioner had to hide a smile; he knew all too well how the billionaire got. "We just wanted a break from his constant worry. In fact, we were heading home when we heard the gunshot." Tim shuddered. "Dick automatically wanted to check to make sure no one was hurt and ran into the building the sound came from. Jay, I'm pretty sure just wanted a part of the action, ran after him. Then Damien and I raced in when it went quiet. First thing I saw was the puddle of blood, then the dead body, and before I know it, you guys show up and we're slapped in the back of a police car." Tim rubbed at his face, this was too stressful and he had an English report to finish before tomorrow.

"Ok, well, I just need to go over the evidence then we can get this whole mess sorted out." James Gordon smiled reassuringly before leaving the young adult to his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who do you think you are looking me up like this? I would have your head if I didn't think I'd get some infectious disease that would inhabit my being. Are you a natural imbecile or did you eat one too many donuts? Seeing as to how your physical appearance is, I'm leaning towards the latter." Damien Wayne. The only biological son of Bruce Wayne. The most influential man in Gotham. Bullock was finding it difficult not to put a bullet in his child.

"For the last time. Why. Were. You. At. The. Crime scene?" he ground out with the last of his patience.

"How many times do I have to tell you in order to get it through that thick witless skull of yours? I know my rights, I demand a competent lawyer since it's obvious the dull court system in this god forsaken city wouldn't take someone of my stature seriously." Damien had somehow managed to cross his arms despite the fact that he was still cuffed.

Bullock pulled at his hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hahah! I hear Dami's giving you some trouble; even in a different room down the hall I could hear his ranting." Dick Grayson. This man was a godsend for Harvey. Polite, well-mannered, easy going and most of all, willing to answer his questions straight forward and clear.

"So what happened?"

"I'm pretty sure Timmy's already told you, but I don't mind refreshing your memory." Dick smiled politely. "We were heading home after a fun night of escaping Bruce's overprotective radar." A chuckle. "There was a gun shot. I ran in to see if there's anything I could do to help, since, after all, I _am_ a cop. I saw a body lying on the floor bleeding out and immediately tried to staunch the flow, hence why you found me covered in blood. Apparently my efforts weren't good enough though." A grim expression settled on the ex-acrobat's face. He never liked loosing anyone on his watch.

"Ok well, let's get you printed and pictured. Even if you prove to be innocent, we'll have your info on file just incase you do anything or anything happens to you." Bullock said, after talking with Grayson he was calm. What a strange man.

"Fine by me. Oh! Sine your probably going to visit Jason next let me give you a word of advice. Let him smoke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you have a light?" Jason asked, an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth and his hands patting down his leather jacket.

"There's no smoking in here." Bullock's calm feeling was starting to dissipate. Maybe he could get Gordon to switch out with him. Immediately Harvey gave himself a mental shake. There was _no_ way he was going to admit defeat. Jason glared at the donut loving cop, his hands still searching for a lighter without breaking eye contact.

"It says here that you went missing and was declared dead, that is, until you magically reappeared last year. Care to explain?"**(1) **Jason's eyes narrowed further, the temperature in the room dropped.

In a flash Jason was out of his seat and used his cuffed hands as a choke hold on the cop, "I'm not explaining myself to you, got it." He hissed into the officer's ear before releasing him and sitting back down on his chair.

"Do that again and see where that gets you." Harvey rubbed at his throat, glaring at the adolescent lighting his cigarette, wait what? In Jason's hands was _his_ lighter which was tossed back at him.

"Thanks for the light." Jason seemed to be a different man now that he got his dose of nicotine. "To return the favor I'll answer your original question. I raced in after Golden Boy, he was stupid and tried to save a dying person, then I was about to run after the murderer before _you_ interfered. That's why I had a gun on me, by the way." Jason let out a lazy puff of smoke, man was that good. All he needed now was beer and a bed then he'd be in heaven…and bread. Always need bread.

"Let's just get you with your family." Bullock just wanted this nightmare to end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No you can't do this to me!" Tim screamed, his back tuned to the camera and his face hid in his hands.

"Kid, we just need a picture." A female called out through the megaphone. It had already been twenty minutes since the kid entered the room and since minute one he refused to have his picture taken.

"You want to take my soul!" Tim's eyes were wide; in retrospect they really couldn't blame him for his behavior. Between patrol, college, and his actual life, Tim had gotten barely half an hour of sleep and wasn't thinking as logical as he could be. Instead, he let his science-fiction area run free. "No you just want to probe me don't you! Well you're not getting inside of this magnificent brain of mine! It's mine, just mine; you can't have any of me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I do not believe you are adequate enough to even operate such a machine. Let me out of this dreary room and allow me to show you how it's properly done." Damien rapped on the metal door with his knuckles, clearly annoyed.

"We just need a mug shot." The same lady said, exasperated. Why did she have this shift?

"You're not worthy enough to have such a privilege, come back once you've done something recognizable."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How about like this, or like this? Maybe like this? Is this better?" Dick tried out many different positions, each of which seemed to be more alluring than the other.

"J-Just…" The girl was beyond words, someone looking like this should be illegal. A steady thin stream of blood leaked from her nose. Suddenly she was grateful for having this shift.

"Maybe this one will be better?" Dick pressed his back against the wall and raised his left arm up while his right was below him, both hands gripping at the flat surface of the wall as his head tilted towards his left shoulder, blue eyes never leaving the trick mirror.

"…" She was speechless.

"What was this for again?" a pause. "Hello?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason's face pushed up against the mirror. He _knew_ there was someone on the other side; he just couldn't make them out.

"I know your there. I can smell your fear." He pressed his nose against the cold glass, his eyes wide and tinted with insanity. Ok, so maybe he _shouldn't_ have smoked that weed he just got…but he was bored and there was nothing better to do.

"Can you just stand against the wall with your back straight and facing the mirror?" a male voice came out this time, the lady had to take a break and he was chose to replace her.

Jason's eyes darted around the room as he pressed his back against the window, pressing as close as he could to it. "I told you to stop bothering me!" he screamed before chucking his shoe at the glass, causing it to fracture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end, they had given up on ever trying to get a mug shot of the Wayne boys. It was pointless anyhow, seeing as Batman dropped off the real perp on the rooftop tied up neatly with a white note taped to his chest saying to 'return the boys to their father'.

For once, everyone in the department couldn't wait to carry out the order as they rushed the four boys into the car and dropped them straight at Wayne manor. The car peeled out of the lot before they could even make heads or tails of what happened.

Bruce opened his door and looked deep into his four son's eyes.

"Just get to bed."

**A/N: kind of weak I guess. It came to me and had to get it typed out before bed. I have a dentist appointment tomorrow DX anyone want to offer me emotional support? I hate going there. Anywho~ THIS IS IMPORTANT…ish READ! I'm thinking about merging Superhero Wipeout with this fic, but would it fall under this category? If I do end up putting it here, would that be ok with you guys? Also please let me know **_**yes I would love it if you responded to our reviews**_** –or- **_**no I wouldn't enjoy you responding to our reviews**_ **since no one bothered to last chapter XP. Stats:**

**EVERYONE IS WHO THEY USUALLY ARE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Amnesia III wont be coming out for a few chapters, I want to get all my ideas I thought of out first before adding to it, keeps you questioning yea? ;). Sorry for ranting, I don't own Batman. Review please? **


	26. Superhero Wipeout I (?)

Chapter: 26

"Hello America and welcome to Superhero Wipeout!" a male announced with exuberance.

"Where your loved and well known heroes attempt to complete difficult courses without any gadgets or superpowers for the top hero award!" a different man added a polite smile on his face.

"Along with a month off of monitor duty." He snickered before; "I'm Nightwing, here with my co-host, Red Robin! Give the guy a hug!" he latched onto his brother and ruffled his hair. "Now let's see the obstacles!"

"For the qualifier round, our heroes must quickly run through the fence flappers, then get through the sucker punch wall, bounce through the big balls, and fly through the shape shifter to the finish spot, where only twelve of them will be able to move on to round two."**(1)** Red Robin announced after elbowing Nightwing harshly in his gut, grinning pleasantly the whole time.

"Sounds like a crusher. Onto our first contestant." The black and blue clad man wheezed out, arms curled around his abdomen.

"The big blue boy scout is up first; let's see what he has to say about this." Tim smiled.

"So Superman, how do you feel about going through this course without any of your powers?" Red Hood asked down on the floor; his actual helmet off and a red domino mask in its place.

"How are you even on this show? Aren't you a villain?" Superman asked, his arms crossed. He was wearing red spandex shorts with a loose superman shirt.

"You do realize that you don't even have your invincibility for this? If you wipeout…well, it's gonna hurt." Jason asked, ignoring his questions.

"Does Batman know you're here?" Superman tried again.

"Ah, Golden Boy, you might want to up the amount of restrictive Kryptonite used for this. Better be safe than sorry." Red Hood grinned cockily at the boy scout.

"Don't let him get to you Supes; it's your time to shine. See you one the course!" Dick sang to his colleague as Superman ran down the ramp and through the ramps to the Fence flappers.

"Superman is approaching the Fence flapper; it seems that he's feeling the effects of not being invincible already." Tim commented, noticing the man's heavy breathing. Not a moment later, Superman was caught by one of the flappers and knocked into water below.

"And down he goes! Seems Superman isn't so _super_ anymore. Ladies and gentleman, our first wipeout on Superhero Wipeout, with many more bound to come." Dick laughed.

"It might be sooner than you think 'Wing. The Super's up for a second try at the flappers! Can he make it all the way through this-." Tim was cut off when Superman took another swim. "It seems not." They both wince at the way he landed.

"Ohohoh! Let's see that in slow motion!" Nightwing laughed even harder as he watched yet again as Superman was hit head on by the protruding wall, fell face first onto the walkway's ledge, and landed harshly on his back in the water.

"That must have sucked for a first mortal experience!" Tim laughed, leaning onto his brother for support.

"It's just going to get better! He's up and onto the sucker punch wall!" true enough Superman gave a physical shake before jugging to the wall of fists.

"I _must_ be crazy for willingly doing this." Clark mumbled to himself as he walked towards the wall of seemingly death.

"Oh Supes, you're not crazy. Remember? I blackmailed you." Nightwing grinned largely; despite the fact that he knew the man couldn't hear him. Superman was able to get half way through the wall, before a lucky boxing glove got him in a man's pride and joy. The look on Superman's face the moment the glove connected was priceless; thank _God_ they had Alfred record this. He went down with help from a boxing glove to his stomach.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt ! Did Batman warn him to wear a cup?" Tim asked, fist to his mouth as he half turned away.

"It doesn't look like it." Dick laughed so hard he collapsed onto the floor, tears escaping through the corner of his eyes. Superman was curled up on his side in the mud. A high pitched groan escaping from clenched lips.

"He's up again! That's a good boy scout. Way to earn the 'severe-pain' badge." Red Robin laughed, out of breath, but was able to compose himself more than his brother.

"He's going to need it too, he's onto the next obstacle; the big balls." Superman gave a loud groan when he saw the big red, seemingly impossible to cross, balls. He'd never live this down.

"What the heck, might as well get on with this anyways."

"That's the spirit, no pain no gain right?" Tim quipped, always quick with his remarks. Superman was able to get through half of the balls before going down, his head harshly hitting the next ball, backwards hitting the ball he fell off of, before falling head first into the water.

"At least he didn't take another blow to his manhood." Dick shrugged. Watching the Kryptonian swim to the next obstacle. Surprisingly Superman was able to make it through the shape shifter in one go and collapsed upon the finish spot.

"Come on, it wasn't _that_ bad. You made it in record time too, 2 minutes and 3 seconds. Best time so far." Red Hood nudged at the exhausted body on the red spot, a grin proudly on his face, pointedly ignoring the fact that Superman was the _only_ time so far.

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWO

"Next up is another one from the Super family. How you feelin' about this beautiful? Nervous after seeing how your ol' man handled it?" Jason asked, nudging playfully at a nervously smiling Super Girl.

"I hope I'll do better than him. Hopefully it won't hurt as much." She chuckled, eyeing the course wearily.

"Oh don't worry; it's _much_ harder than it looks." Dick commented. Having fun at another's expense was just how the show worked.

"There's the starting signal and off she goes!"

"Look how easily she made it through the fence flappers, give that girl a medal." Nightwing took over as Red Robin snacked on a bat-sandwich in the background.

"You guys are seriously twisted if you think I'm going to go through that." Super Girl looked at the sucker punch course and smirked. She could easily fly through this. She took a running jump, forgetting about the restrictive Kryptonite, and landed in a belly flop into the mud.

"She wasn't too smart on that one. But we can give her an A for effort." A bright yellow 'A' was stamped over her frozen image on the screen; it displayed the girl the moment she collided with the mud. Face scrunched up in a mixture of disgust, shock, and pain with a beginning of a splash of mud rising around her.

"She's up again onto the big balls. You know I hope the girls aren't _too_ offended by that but we call 'em like we see 'em. Looks like she just about ready to give up." it was true. Super Girl was covered in mud, her hair stood up in gravity defying angles, and an exhausted expression was on her face as she saw the red monstrosities.

With a deep breath she ran, jumped, bounced off of she first one, slipped into splits on the second one, hit her right leg with her head, and fell awkwardly into the water.

"All looks and no brains it seems. Dick get on the microphone." Tim commanded as he watched Super Girl climb up the ladder to the shape shifter.

"Come on SG, you can make it. It's kind of like flying…in a more painful kind of way." Dick tried, needing to obviously work on his motivational speeches more.

"Shut up 'Wing! Why don't you come down here and try this!?" she yelled back. Instantly Dick was in the corner of the room, crying in the fetal position, facing the wall.

"And he's down. Nightwing was sent up here to do commentary instead of participating in the challenge. Apparently there's an unwritten rule that only two from the bat-family can participate in the events, and he clearly wasn't one of them." Tim explained. Dick wailed louder as his cloud of despair grew thicker.

"I'm done. I quit!" Super Girl announced, sitting down on the ledge and throwing her mud covered arms into the air.

"Well that does it for these rounds folks. Next up will be Batman! Your beloved, creepy, stalker in the shadows, dark knight himself. Will he be able to beat Superman's time without his gadgets to help him? Find out when we return!" Red Robin then turned to comfort his depressed brother.

**A/N: I'm just putting this one chapter up to test the waters. If it sinks then I'll just leave it as it is, if people like it, then I'll add more chapters. I'll put an actual one-shot up tomorrow in compensation for those of you who hate it. Sorry if I disappoint.**

**(1)This is the course seen in season 3 episode 2, to be truthful I just picked a random one so hope you liked it. **

**I don't own Batman, Justice League, or Wipeout or anything else that I missed. Review please.**


	27. Kidnapping

Chapter: 27

The kidnapping was not going as well as they hoped. In fact, if the boy wasn't a key part of their plan, they would have gotten rid of him hours ago. It was supposed to be simple; kidnap the boy wonder and use him as a hostage so that they'd be able to keep the Bat off of their hide until they completed their job. Batman was the key variable in their plan, thus they didn't think to factor in a hyperactive teen.

"Hey, we should play poker. I bet I could beat you all." Silence. "Come on! It's so boring just sitting here doing nothing, you have to admit that you're bored too!"

"Just shut it kid, or else I can shut it for ya." One of the thugs held a gun up to Robin's temple; his patience seemed to be wearing thin.

"Cut that out, you don't want to be on the wrong side of the bat." The one by the door warned as he used a knife to clean the dirt out from under hiss finger nails.

"He's right, B doesn't appreciate those who threatens, injures, insults, psychologically or physically harms, or looses me." Robin listed off. "Of course he also doesn't like it when I get kidnapped, but seeing as you all have already done that there's not much of a point in warning you." The boy wonder shrugged. "Oh also, don't forget about Red Hood." At the mention of the anti-hero's name the thugs all paled.

"Y-You know the Red Hood?" a brave one stuttered out.

"Of course I know him. We're brothers!" robin chirped cheerfully, ignoring the thugs paling even further. "Sure he doesn't get along at _all_ with Bats, but me n him are on awesome terms, we're the best of friends." Robin smiled blindingly. "You'll be lucky if Batman's the one who finds you, he'll only put you into a body cast. If Red Hood comes first well…" Robin trailed off, letting the thug's imagination wander.

"I'm going out for some air." one hastily said, all but running out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" the teen asked innocently, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

.

"You know, just because I'm your captive doesn't mean that you can teat me like I'm an animal." Robin said after a few minutes of silence.

"We're not." The thug at the table said boredly, he was sitting at the table playing a round of cards with another one of the goons.

"Seriously?" Robin gave him a look. "You gave me a pile of newspaper as a bathroom and you have me chained to the wall. Might as well give me a dog bowl and call me Fido." At that moment one of the goons came in with a blue bowl in his hands. "You didn't." Robin deadpanned. Hastily another goon roughly pushed the food bringer out of the room, but it was too late. The boy wonder had already caught sight of the brown paw print design on the outside of the bowl.

"Seriously?"

BREAKYBREAKBREAKBREAKDANCEINGLINE

"I'm hungry." Robin whined for the umpteenth time that hour. "I'm so hungry I'm actually thinking about eating from that dog bowl." The teen's stomach let out a monstrous grumble. "Come on. You _had_ to have heard that. My stomach's eating my insides!" Robin slumped against the stone wall. "Hey. Hey you. Yea you. I can see that candy bar. Yes that candy bar. I'm starving here, come one. Just one bite? _Please_?" The thug knew it'd most likely be a bad idea, but as he watched the teen pout at him he found his resolve crumbling.

"Ok. But just a small bite." He unwrapped the Twix candy bar and slowly offered him the bar that stuck further out of the package. Robin let out a whoop of joy before biting down on _both_ bars and a bit of the wrapper. The Thug tried desperately to retrieve at least a _bit_ of his candy, but all he got was the wrapper and a Cheshire grinning boy wonder.

"Thanks for the food." He sang happily, licking the remnants of chocolate off of his lips. The thug slowly backed away from Robin as he seemed to vibrate in place.

"What did you do?" one of the henchman asked, slowly backing away as well.

"Ohmygawdilovechocolate!Doyoulovechocolate?Ilovech ocolate. Batmanneverletsmehavechocolateoranythingthathassug ar,especiallysoda." Robin blurted out, he had a smile that would put even the Joker to shame.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" the thug from earlier came back with a knife slashing at the boy wonder in anger. Robin ducked and laughed and hopped up into the air, avoiding each blow. "Stay still!" he grounded out. Robin did exactly that, staying still until the last moment where he ducked out of the way, allowing the thug's knife to cut through his bonds.

"Thanksforthat, 'msodrinkingthat!" Robin seemed to transport over to the table where he quickly drank the Coca-Cola and Monsters that were left there unopened for them to have for later. "Mmmmmwhatagreatsugarrushdon'tyouagree?Idon' ,darnthosearesogood!Ooohanotherone!" Robin raced to the one on the other side of the room and drank it down faster than the other one.

The thugs quickly surrounded the boy wonder, each equipped with their own different weapon. One foot in front of the other, slowly they closed in on him.

Robin's smile impossibly widened.

SUGARISAWESOMEASWELLASCAFFINERIGHT?

Red Hood was the one to come first, it took him half an hour to find where his brother went and another ten minutes to get to his location. Knocking down the metal door with his combat boots, Red Hood readied his AK-47…only to stop in his tracks. All over the room thugs laid on the ground knocked out, some even twitching. Masked eyes moved over the fallen until they landed on a hunched over small figure.

"Red Hoood!" Robin wailed miserably as he once again threw up into one of the thugs' bags, a pitiful expression on his face.

"Hey there Baby Bird, what happened?" Jason walked over to his little brother and hoisted him up into his arms, being careful to keep the bag near the puking bird.

"They gave me a candy bar and I drank a Monster, it tasted good at first." Tears continued to stream down his face as he nibbled on the crackers that Jason gave him.

"I bet it doesn't taste so good now." Jason chuckled as he felt Dick shake his head. "Let's get you home and have Agent A fix you up yea? Then we can watch some Disney movies together." Jason carried Dick over to his car, a grin on his face once he realized that he could now gloat to Bruce about how he found Dick first. Yea, tonight was good.

As they left a single thug let out a high pitch whine. That was it. They were _never_ kidnapping Robin again.

**A/N: And here's the chapter for those of you who hated the previous one, but I've gotten a lot of positive reviews about it and I will be continuing it. I wrote this 'cause the other day my friend and I drank a weird energy drink called Tweaker, and it just was psychotic I swear, but fun. Oh to TeamPiper, if you want to see anything here don't hesitate to drop a suggestion in the reviews. I'll do my best to get out a decent chapter of it. I've done requests in the past and I'm still willing to do them.**

**Batman-Bruce**

**Red Hood-Jason**

**Robin-Dick**

**Oh, I **_**have**_** to tell you this. I was walking past Arby's the other day and there was this police car that took up the only 3 handicapped spots, and I kept walking thinking that's ridiculous. The cop came out and out of no where an old lady came up to him and started giving him a HUGE lecture, and I was standing at the four way stop watching this, laughing my butt off and thinking 'good for you'. But yea, it's not everyday you see something like that XD. Sorry for the long note, I don't own Batman, Review please.**


	28. A Singing Bat

Chapter: 28

The cellar was dark and damp, the rattling of chains echoed off of the stone walls and a dull thud of fists against bullet proof glass.

Batman hung from chains against the stone walls, his masked eyes staring straight at the unconscious body of his protégé.

"Well, isn't this a predicament." Poison Ivy walked out of the shadows and sauntered over to the restrained Bat.

"Let us go Ivy." He growled out, his muscles straining against the metal chains.

"Oh, I will Batman. But you won't be coming after me; you'll be too busy trying to save your bird." Ivy walked away from him and rapped on the cage, Robin stirred slightly, the whites of his mask opening slightly as he tried to gain his bearings.

"Leave him alone!" Batman struggled against his bonds with renewed vigor.

"You know Batman; this cage is completely air tight. You see that fire over there?" Ivy pointed at the flames burning across the room from Robin. "It'll soon eat up all the oxygen in there, leaving your little birdie to suffocate slowly." Robin blinked his eyes a few times, with the drugs in his system he could do next to nothing to escape.

"If you hurt him!" Batman yelled, leaving the threat open.

"Calm down calm down, there is directions on the cage on how to open it up, but your chains will only release when I'm well on my way out of here." Ivy slowly put on her coat and walked leisurely out of the building. Batman counted in his head 1…2…3…4…why was it taking her so long to leave? As soon as those thoughts crossed his mind his chains loosened and he fell to the ground. Finally.

"Robin!" the dark knight rushed over to the cage, searching frantically for a way to get his bird out of the death trap.

"'Sup boss? Sorry, can't seem to move much. Seems like the sedative is still around, the air's a bit thin in here. Think you can hurry a bit?" the boy wonder asked slowly as he lolled his head towards his mentor, the bird was attempting to stand up but so far has been unable to. A single white piece of paper fluttered down in front of Bruce's masked face, as he read it his blood boiled.

_Batman,_

_You said once that you'd do _anything_ to protect your precious Bird. Let's put that to the test. To the right end of the cage you'll find a small speaker, I rigged it to pick up the tune of "You Are My Sunshine". That's the only way to save your pet, happy singing._

_ Ivy_

Bruce crumpled the paper with fury; it wasn't so much it was a dangerous task as it was ridiculous and humiliating.

"Batman." Robin whispered, his chest rose and fell in shallow motions causing his mentor to panic. He _had_ to save him, no matter what. With dread he stood in front of the speaker, clearing his throat he began shakily.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray." Unable to sing in his true voice the tune came out raspy; sounding more like it belonged in a horror movie than a romance. Robin's eyes shot open in surprise as he head Batman singing, something he thought would never happen.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you." Bruce just wanted to crawl back into his cave and disappear. Robin's laughter hit his ears and he turned. The boy managed to stand up, but was laughing so hard Bruce could see tears escaping from the corners of his eyes. Despite his cheery attitude, Dick was using up what little oxygen he had left from laughing. Batman could see the strain for oxygen and panicked when the bird collapsed to the floor, unable to support his own weight.

"Please don't take my sunshine away." He sang quickly. The locks hissed open two minutes later. Batman rushed into the cage, fearing the worst. Quickly he flipped over his partner and checked for a pulse, it was there but fluttering unstably. Dread settled deep in his stomach once he realized the boy wasn't breathing. Without any hesitation, Batman started the CPR procedure. It took a few compressions but it was worth the rewarding cough and rasp for breath.

"B-Batman?" Robin asked, his white lenses widening slightly as he opened his eyes. Bruce heaved out a sigh of relief. "I had the weirdest dream ever."

"Is that so?" Batman slung the lethargic boy onto his back, carrying him away from the building.

"Yea…you were in it…singing…" Robin mumbled a small grin on his face as he fell back asleep, this time knowing he was in safe arms. Instead of dreaming about the nightmares of his last days at the circus, he listened to the weirdly soothing rasp of Batman's singing.

**A/N: I'm on the road right now so I'm typing up some fic's since I have nothing better to do, this way, updates will come faster than usual. Anyways, I thought this would be fun to write, so why not? **

**Batman-Bruce**

**Robin-Dick**

**I forgot to mention that the ages go the same with the costume with Robin being the youngest and Batman being the eldest. So it'd be like; Robin, Red Robin/Red Hood/Nightwing, Batman. Youngest to eldest. Understand? I hope so because I'm not entirely sure how to explain it properly. I don't own Batman…or the song….review please~! (-^_^-)**


	29. An Understanding

Chapter: 29

"You're dead Drake!" Damien yelled viciously, chasing after the replacement with a katana.

"Get off me Demon Spawn!" Tim screamed before ducking to avoid the on-coming blade. Several thumps and glass shattering could be heard as the day began.

"Hey hey hey, what's with all this ruckus this early? Some people _like _to sleep you know." One droopy eyed Dick Grayson exited his room hiding a yawn behind a fist.

"Demon spawn-"

"Drake-"

"Enough. Never mind. I don't want to know. Why don't you two just get some breakfast?" Dick rubbed at his head, feeling the onslaught of a head ache. The two started towards the morning nourishment, grumbling. "Damien." The acrobat grabbed the boy's wrist before he could get away.

"What is it now Grayson?" he snapped.

"Listen, I know you dislike Tim, but there are other ways to express it other than trying to maul him." Dick tried, the fighting between the two youngest have been going on too long.

"You seem as if you speak from experience Grayson, it makes me question how you were when you were young, and not for the first time." Damien murmured, but Dick of course heard it.

"As a matter of fact I was quite a prankster when I was your age." Dick paused and blinked. "Wow that made me sound old. Anyways, that's beside the point; try to be a bit nicer to Timmy yea?" Damien gave a non committed grunt. "That good, see isn't it nice to be nice to others?" the young Wayne ran out of the room, both avoiding his eldest brothers death hug as well as put finishing touches to the plan he had only moments ago thought of. It'd be perfect.

The Next Morning:

Dick entered the room to see both of his brothers sitting in the same room as each other and not trying to maim each other, two fists quickly rubbed at his eyes, he had to be dreaming. Though no matter how many times he tried to clear his vision, the image stayed the same. Had he died in his sleep and gone to heaven?

"Dick you ok?" Tim asked, acknowledging his presence with worry.

"Y-Yea I'm just fine….are you?" Dick asked back, taking his self assigned seat in the middle of the two.

"Hmm? Yea, me and Damien has come to an understanding." Tim said, taking a sip of Alfred's delicious hot chocolate. A few blissful moments of silence before a groan, Tim was hunched over, grabbing at his stomach before darting out of the room. Two sets of eyes followed him out before connecting with each other.

"Dami?" Dick asked, said child simply took a sip of his oolong tea.

"I simply did as you suggested the other day. After all, I found that there are fates worse than death."

**A/N: o-k so I know I said that I'd get chapters out more quickly…but I'm lazy. There's no other explanation aside from S. Jake annoying the crap out of me by rocking me back and forth. I don't think there' a need for stats in this chapter, Amnesia III should be coming out soon. I don't own Batman. Now excuse me while I go kill a certain S. Jake. **


	30. Doppleganger

Chapter: 30

Batman and Robin were currently in the watchtower, Batman working diligently and Robin playing with his batarangs behind him as usual. A loud bang caused the dark knight to automatically jump up with batarangs at ready, Robin standing at alert besides him. All was quiet before a bright white light flashed and the dynamic duo was somehow knocked to the ground. As soon as Batman got his bearings he ran over to his son to clear him for injuries.

"Robin. Are you alright?"

"Yea, I think I just hit my head a bit." A small groan attracted their attention. Ten feet away lay a boy wearing a strikingly similar uniform to a certain boy wonder.

"Bat's is everything ok in here, I heard a bang?" Flash popped his head in from around the corner, only to fall backwards as the intruder pushed himself off the floor.

"Whoa." Robin breathed out as he sat in front of the now sitting person. He lifted up a hand, the person doing the same, domino mask met domino mask. "Can I keep him?" Robin said excitedly, glomping the Robin in front of him.

"WHAT THE!?" Superman now entered the mix; he went wandering when he noticed Flash and the Bats were gone.

"So different universe? Or time?" Robin asked his doppelganger.

"Universe by the looks of it, though our worlds aren't too different." Robin 2.0 was hoisted off the ground by his DNA buddy.

"Awesome. So, I can keep me right?" both Robin's turned to Batman with puppy dog eyes. On the outside the man seemed calm, but on the inside he was fighting a war. Robin's puppy dog eyes were lethal with just one pair, now that it was times two, there was definitely no way out. No, he was Batman. The darkness. The night. The dark knight. The protector of Gotham. The man who put away more psychos than even the CIA. Who went hand to hand with the Joker and lived, multiple times. Who made even the toughest thug piss his pants with a glare. He would not, _could _not crumple to his protégé…s.

10 minutes later:

"Alfred, we have a guest…well…not necessarily, it's best you see this yourself." Bruce called up. It'd be better to just let the man see.

"Master Bruce, I do believe that I have mentioned to you before that I disapprove of yelling though walls in this household." Alfred said sternly as he descended the stairs.

"Hey Alf." Dick called out to him; he was sitting on the medical table in the infirmary, his sleeves rolled up.

"Dear me, Master Richard are you injured?" Alfred changed directions towards the youngest.

"Nah, we're just getting a blood sample." Dick came up behind him, sipping on the hot chocolate he set out earlier. The butler turned to him and nodded before heading back towards Bruce, then realization his him. Alfred froze, turned around, and looked back and forth between the two versions of his younger charge.

"Master Bruce, I think that my vision maybe doubled. Please excuse me while I check myself for any ailments."

"You not ill Alfred. This is Dick." Bruce laid an arm around Dick in the infirmary. "And this is Dick." He put his other arm around Dick who walked over. "They're both Dick. Just he's from a different universe." Alfred stared at him for a bit.

"I'll be back with food young sirs. Would you like anything Master Bruce?" Alfred said, already retreating back up the stairs.

"Some coffee please, Alfred." Bruce called back, turning his attention back to the boys.

"We'll be in the Batmobile waiting for you." Dick turned to his twin. "Last one there has to take a hit of Joker Gas!"

(^_^)/(-_-)

During their ride the three of them decided that the Robin of this world would be called as such and the other one would be called Rob in costume and Rick out of it.

"Keep together. Joker broke out again." Batman said before falling through the hole in the glass, landing silently in the warehouse. A snap of rope caught his attention too late as he was trapped in a giant cage, arms being strapped by strategically placed ropes.

"Aww Batsy, you took over bird boy's cage. Shame on you." Joker cackled circling the cage, Batman's narrowed eyes following him the whole way.

"It's fine. I don't mind if he keeps it warm for me." Robin dropped down behind him.

"I was wondering where you were, why don't you give Uncle J a hug?" he turned around with out stretched arms.

"Ok, I've always wondered if you were squishy or not." Rob landed on the clown's shoulders, legs curled around his white neck and his arms wrapped around green colored hair covered head. Then flipped off after he had his fill and landed next to his doppelganger.

"How was it?" Robin asked, now curious himself.

"He's scrawnier than I thought he'd be. His bones hurt; I don't recommend you try it." Rob said, rubbing the soreness out of his limbs.

"What's this? Two bird boys? Well way to make this more interesting Batsy!" Joker laughed banging his hand against the cage.

"What's with your flower seriously? I never really understood that." Rob suddenly had the infamous flower held in his hands, turning it over and over again in his hands.

"Do you wear the same coat over and over again or do you have a closet full of these things." Robin somehow managed to take the purple coat off of the madman and put it onto himself, he was currently going through all of the pockets and looking at all of the different kinds of gadgets that were hidden and seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Why you…" Joker hissed out angrily.

"Who? Me?" Robin started.

"Or me?" Rob finished. Both stood side by side, a devilish smile proudly displayed on both faces before smoke erupted in front of them and once it cleared, they were gone.

"Come on out bird boys, you don't want Uncle J to play with Batsy instead do you?" Joker already walked into the cage without waiting, a cow prod in his hands. "Sorry Batsy, but I _really_ must teach you to tell your bird boys not to take their Uncle's things, it makes me very. Angry!" he punctuated his words with a jab of the prod, each sending an electrical current through the Dark Knight despite his suit.

"But we didn't take anything, more like borrowed without permission." Robin dropped down; the purple jacket's sleeves were freely hanging a good three inches off his hands and they were swinging around wildly as he flailed his arms as a greeting at Batman.

"No, it's more like borrowed without him knowing." Rob dropped besides him, the deadly flower now in his hair, but now he had the Joker's ribbon around his neck.

"Now now kiddies, just give Uncle J back his stuff and we can play some more." Joker jabbed the Bat again with the prod, not noticing how the boy wonders expressions darkened.

5 minutes later:

"So Batman, you think I could keep this stuff? I can just see Joker's expression when he sees me wearing his stuff." Rob said, laughing while fist bumping his fellow trouble maker.

"Best. Patrol. EVER." Robin grinned. Batman just silently drove the Batmobile, trying his best to ignore the two trouble makers. In the warehouse they just left sat Joker. He was tied up inside of the cage, his hair sticking up in multiple directions, face covered in girly make-up, and he was riddled with broken bones and bruises.

"Do we have to send him back? Can't he stay for just a few more days? Pleeeaaasseeee?" Robin begged, a pout settling on both of their faces.

"Maybe."

**A/N: I decided to leave this open ended in case I want to expand on it, like having alternate Batman come in or something. Yes, I know, it's been a while since I last updated but sorry. **

**Bruce-Batman**

**Dick-Robin**

**Rick-Rob**

**I'll either do Amnesia III next or another one-shot then that. Not quite sure yet, Amnesia will end with its third part. Might put another installment of Super Hero Wipeout. Have an awesomeness day and review please~!**


	31. appreciation

Chapter: 31

Balloons, streamers, cake, piñatas, confetti, candy, and one big banner screaming "Welcome Bat Family!" filled each of the bat's sights. They had received a tip that Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, Killer Croc, Riddler, Bane, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Cat woman, and Mr. Freeze had all broken out of Arkham, got together and were planning something big. Naturally, all of the Batboys were deployed while the Birds of Prey scouted the city **(1)**. Robin and Red Hood were the first to stumble into their hideout and the sight was enough to stun them into silence. Red Robin, Nightwing, and Batman dropped in behind them only to copy their reactions.

"Batsy! Boy Blunders! You made it!" Joker exclaimed happily, arms out stretched in a seemingly happy greeting and his usual grin on his face.

"What's the catch joker?" Red Robin bit out, inconspicuously shifting into a defensive position.

"Catch? Why I'm offended Bird boy! Here we throw you an appreciation party and you think it's an over all plot to kill you? Shame." The clown shook his finger at him in a scolding manner.

"We all talked about it at our last group therapy session and decided that we should throw you all a party. After all, if it weren't for you guys, our lives would be boring and dull. You add a certain…flare to everyday life." Cat woman said as she sauntered around Batman.

"Wahoo! Party!" Robin cheered and ran off; he was still too innocent to second guess anything fun.

"Robin, wait!" Red Hood chased after him leaving the others to watch the villains. He found the youngest playing on the monkey bars. Only they weren't normal monkey bars, underneath it was a water pit filled with electric eels, piranhas, and chainsaws that popped out every other second. Once the boy was half way through Red Hood noticed the fake bar that the little one was about to grab onto, with no time to shout a warning he sprinted towards him. The fake bar gave way and down went his baby bird, down, down, down…then up. The little acrobat caught onto the next sturdy bar with his legs and in the span of only a few seconds flipped to the top of the monkey bars, walking on the sides of it instead. A happy grin on his face as he flipped to the ground.

"Did you see me did you see me?" Robin asked excitedly as he bounced over to his brother.

"I sure did, why don't we take a break from the games and get some cake yea?" Red Hood led the bird over to the buffet. Blue covered eyes instantly locked onto the giant six-layered cake in the middle of the table. It was completely purple with one big smile in the middle; on the top were action figures of each of the Bats.

"Look Hood look! It's you!" Robin giggled happily as he moved around the mini plastic figure of his brother. "I'm Red Hood. Fear me!" he imitated in the deepest voice he could manage then burst into a fit of laughter again. The action figure came complete with the red helmet and detachable gun, something that brought a slight smile to the rouge's face.

"Why don't you play with Red Robin's as well? I'm sure Nightwing won't care either, and it's a given that B won't mind." Robin's eyes lit up as he ran back to the cake and gathered up the remaining action figures.

"At least bird boy knows how to appreciate someone's hard work." Joker grumbled and walked over to their littlest. "How 'bout you play with your dear old Uncle J?" Joker asked goofily as he lay on the floor across from the bird.

"Ok! You can be Red Robin and Nightwing; I call Batman and Red Hood!" Robin cried out happily handing the clown said toys. The two played merrily on the ground as the others talked.

"I'm not buying one bit of this. If it weren't for Robin having a good time you would have been in Arkham long ago." Nightwing hissed out, eyes narrowing in malice.

"Daddy!" Robin wailed, running over to Batman in tears. Instantly the Bat gathered his precious bird in his arms and held him close.

"What's wrong baby bird?" He asked in such a soft tone that it shocked both the criminals and the Bats.

"H-He broke your head off and stole Red Hood's gun!" Robin sobbed while pointing an accusing finger at the sheepish clown.

"In my defense he shot Red Robin and took Nightwing from me!" Joker defended back.

"You _dare_ make him cry." Nightwing hissed and stalked towards the clown with Red Robin besides him.

"It's ok baby bird, we can get Agent A to fix it when we get back." Red Hood soothed trying to get his little brother's attention away from the clown's screams while simultaneously hiding his glee at the fact his little brother shot Red Robin's action figure with his own.

"Let's play in the ball pit!" Robin exclaimed gleefully, tugging on Hood's arm urgently, action figure forgotten.

"I don't think that's very safe." Hundreds of grenades filled the pits as well as land mines.

"Fine, let's play pin the tail on the donkey instead!" Robin pouted then ran off towards the darts. Each dart was blood red and dripping a liquid that Red Hood was 95% sure was poison.

"Ok off you go." Jason twirled a blindfolded Dick around seven times before giving him a light push towards an unsuspecting Poison Ivy. Robin stumbled around a bit before groping at open air for some sort of bearings, a wide grin splitting his face as he felt the dart sink into something. Taking off his blindfold he had to hold back a laugh, the red dart was sticking out of Ivy's butt, easily seen on the green "dress".

"Why you-" was all Ivy got out before dropping to the ground, a goofy smile on her lax face.

"Robin? Robin!" Red Hood only took his eyes off of his little brother for a few moments and he was already gone. Batman tore his cowl covered eyes away from his birds beating up the much hated clown to his distressed wayward son.

"You _lost_ him?!" he growled out. He spun in a tight circle, eyes sweeping every surface, crevice, and shadow in the room.

"Lost who?" Robin walked out of Batman's cape, holding a red plastic cup.

"What are you drinking?" the dark knight asks wearily as he watches the boy wonder take another sip.

"I dunno, but it tastes good and it makes me all tingly." He giggled. Oh no.

10 cups later:

"Look at me, I'm a kitty cat!" Robin danced around the buffet table singing. "I wear a bowl of peanuts for a hat!" he grabs a random bowl and balances it on his head as he danced around the room seemingly trying to do the mamba. "If I eat the bowl," he stuffed the contents into his mouth. "I will get fat." Robin jumped up onto the table still dancing, placing the now empty bowl upon his head. "Blah blah blah, I'm a kitty caaaattt!"**(2)** He jumped off of the table and landed, skidding to his knees as he drew out the last syllable and collapsed to the floor in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Ok, it's time to go home now Robin." Red Robin said, grabbing the intoxicated bird into his arms and carrying him away with the rest of the Bats following.

"Mistah J, I don't think this plan worked very well." Harley whined out from her slumped position on a chair.

**A/N: I think I have to write something serious in order to get my writing back on track, while I was typing this up I just felt that I was getting more and more I dunno blabbering or something. Amnesia III is up next so maybe that'll help….hmmm. Anywho, sorry for the wait…again…eheh X) Stats:**

**Dick-Robin**

**Jason-Red Hood**

**Tim-Red Robin**

**Damian-Nightwing**

**Bruce-Batman**

**(1) I'm not planning on expanding on the birds of prey; this fic will focus on the bat boys.**

**(2) This is from the grim adventures of Billy and Mandy…I don't own that either.**

**I don't own Batman so don't sue. Review please~!**


	32. Amnesia III Fin

Chapter: 32

Jason stomped through the hallways of the watchtower a gun fully loaded and firmly gripped was in his hand that swung at his side. Jason, now Red Hood, barely bothered to put on his red domino mask, not even pausing to grab his helmet. That dirty, good for nothing, freak of nature, Martian was going to get it. No one, _no one_, messes with his little brother, no matter _what_ the circumstances is.

Flashback:

"The Justice League sent a short and brief message half way through our patrol. Martian Manhunter was under telepathic control by one of the Leagues' villains. I should have looked into it more, been on higher alert, I just didn't think he'd hit Gotham." Bruce's head was in his hands as he scrubbed at his face, guilt clearly radiating off of the man. "We were near the docks, scanning over it one last time to make sure there weren't any drug shipments that we missed. It all happened so fast. I turn around and there he was, despite all of my internal assurance Martian Manhunter stood before us. His eyes glowed an unusual shade of red then everything went black. I guess he forced me to pass out because the next thing I see is Robin beaten up pretty badly and being levitated over the edge of a cliff. John, he spared a glance at me before Robin's limp body fell. I was barely able to save him in time, before…before." Bruce couldn't even finish the sentence. The past few days have been hard on him and even harder due to the fact he refused to sleep.

"Why, why didn't you tell me sooner? We could have done something about it. Anything!" Jason ground out; his finger nails pierced the calloused flesh of his hands causing rivulets of red to flow over his clenched fingers.

"I was hoping to fix things myself. That's what I was spending the last three days doing. I couldn't have involved you because Dick needs someone there for him and that person had to be you. I couldn't face him, not after what I've done." Bruce looked away. "That's why I distanced myself, but I was able to break the villain's control on John and take down the man responsible."

"That's not good enough." Jason turned on heel and headed towards the zeta beams.

"Jason!"

Present:

Now Red Hood scoured the halls for the wanted Martian, blood lust rolled off of him in waves that he couldn't bring himself to control.

"Hood!" a small voice echoed down the hall, the red clad hero turned towards the source slowly. "Don't do this. Please? Just come home." Dick looked out of place in the Robin costume. Usually he wore it with pride and happiness, but now he looked as if he were a sheep in wolf's clothing.

"Yea, ok." Seeing his little brother tremble in fear of an unknown source calmed his seething blood. It was foolish of him to have come up here guns a blazing, now his little brother gathered the courage to come up to a place that he no longer remembers of growing up in.

Just then, the founding members of the Justice League rounded the corner. This of course included a certain despised Martian. Red Hood growled dangerously as he glowered at the man, stepping in front of his little bird in a protective stance. Robin's eyes widened as he backed away from them in fear, a strangled shriek escaped him when his back hit a wall. Wide eyes slowly climbed upwards to meet black. Letting out a small sigh, Robin sunk into the comforting embrace welcomingly, now knowing he was 100% safe from any harm.

Batman wrapped his partner up in his cape, cowl covered eyes narrowed as he growled, "What's going on here?"

"Batman. It's him. The man from the cliff." Robin's soft voice said, slightly muffled by the dark fabric.

"I know Robin. Just stay there for now." Unseen by the outside eye, Batman held Robin in his arms rubbing soothing circles in the boy's back.

"I thought you weren't going to let Robin in the watchtower until his memories come back?" Superman asked, taking a few steps forward before halting once fixed with a soul piercing glare.

"I need Martian Manhunter's help in retrieving his memories. Unfortunately he doesn't trust anyone besides Red Hood, Agent A and I." the JLA members and Red Hood followed Batman to the watchtower's infirmary where he sat Robin onto one of the medical beds. "Robin. I need you to trust me. These people won't harm you, they're the good guys. Ok?"

Robin's masked eyes hesitantly trailed over to the group of people a few feet away. Thinking it would help, Superman gave a small wave with an equally as small grin, but he only succeeded with making Robin flinch back into his mentor.

"I did not nor do I wish to harm you. I only want to correct my wrongs." Martian Manhunter said, stepping forward from behind the group. Seeing Robin nibble on his lip in contemplation he continued, "I only wish to return to you what you have lost at my hands. I wish for you to become cheerful once more." It was true. Ever since Robin's amnesia started, the watch tower just wasn't the same.

After a moment Robin gave a quick nod and a shy smile. John returned it before slowly putting a finger on the boy's head, his eyes now glowing green instead of the traumatizing red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"-bin. Ro- can you –ar me? Robin." Blue eyes cracked open slightly before recoiling from the sudden onslaught of light. A slight choked groan escaped his lips as he rolled onto his side.

"Mmm, Bruce?" Dick slurred out, rubbing the morning glory out of his eyes. Despite the fact that he just woke up, a quick glance out the window revealed that it was dark out.

"Yea, how you feeling chum?" Jason, who was sitting on the bed next to him, brought his brother into a soft bear hug…well as soft as Jason could muster.

"I have a bit of a headache, but I feel fine." he paused. "Thanks for hanging out with me Jay. It was loads of fun."

"I'm glad to hear that baby bird. I'll be right back; I'm going to get you some painkillers. That headache will most likely get worse." Jason exited the room with a clear look at their adoptive father that read '_fix this_'.

"Dick I-"

"It's ok Bruce, I understand. You didn't know how to deal with the situation and you chose the most logical response to my question. I forgive you." The child gave him a blinding smile. "Besides, it was kind of cool thinking you were my real dad for a few days."

"I am your dad now silly. Now get back to bed, we don't need you overexerting yourself." Bruce pulled the covers a bit up as he watched Dick snuggle into his pillow.

"Night dad."

"Night, son."

The Next Day:

"Uncle John!" Robin came racing down the halls of the Watchtower; the soft pitter patter of his quick footsteps filled the air.

"I did not expect you to be recovered this quickly." Martian Manhunter said as he turned to catch the boy wonder as he flew towards him for a hug.

"Neither did Batman, but I was able to convince him to bring me here. I just wanted to say that I forgive you. Besides it wasn't even your fault, you were being mind controlled." The boy waved it off as if it were as ordinary as the weather.

"But-" John began, only to be cut off.

"No if, ands, or buts about it. Now come on, I saw a new pack of Oreos in the kitchen!" Robin grabbed hold of Martian Manhunter's hand and tugged him towards the kitchen.

The darkness surrounding the watch tower had finally lifted, their light was back, and it was going to stay that way if the JLA had anything to say about it. A smile worked its way onto everyone's lips as they heard Robin's laughter once again fill the tower, a sound they had missed.

**A/N: ok, all better now. Sorry if the last installment of Amnesia sucked, too lazy to deal with the ending. I've never been one to be good at endings anyways. Anyways~, I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS. If you have any ideas you wanna read, drop a comment somewhere and I'll have it out as soon as possible. The people in this segment, is the same as the people in the other 2 segments so I don't think I need to keep repeating them. I do not own Batman, review please! **


	33. Bird Cage

Chapter: 33

Mr. Cobblepot, more commonly known as the Penguin, squawked out laughs that echoed throughout his latest hideout. He had once again captured the Bat's current bird and now held him captive.

Robin's prone form lay on the ground in a giant birdcage, fitting in the crime lord's eyes. A low groan gathered his attention back to his captive as his monocle seemed to glow with excitement.

"Wha-, Penguin!?" Robin sprang off of the floor and ran at the iron bars. Bad mistake. An electrical current ran its course through the boy wonder, leaving him back on the floor, this time in pain. "You won't get away with this. Batman _will_ find me."

"Planning on it. Unfortunately, he won't have a nice little cage like yours. I'm afraid I'm only interested in birds. Not flying rodents." Penguin strolled away, his cane twirling in his hands. "Now be a good bird and go to sleep." a red button popped out of nowhere on the cane which Cobblepot pushed. An unnecessarily large blanket fell down and covered the entire cage, cutting off Robin's view of the outside. A loud clang and the tell-tale darkening of his environment led the boy wonder to the easy assumption that Penguin and his guards have left. No doubt he had guards outside and the building secured, and considering the fact that the cage's bars were electrified he wouldn't be going any where anytime soon.

Taking a good look at his surroundings, his cell was more accommodating than he thought it'd be. There was a bird bath in the middle of the cage that was more like a swimming pool than anything. Across from that was a tropical bar filled with different kinds of drinks, ranging from chocolate milk to Coca-Cola and anything in between. Hanging above the pool was a bird perch, there were gummy worms sticking out of the "dirt" littered all over the ground around the pool, the dirt actually being crushed up Oreos. There were corn nuts in the bird feeder, and full carrots sticking out of ranch dressing that were both hanging from the ceiling. The corner of the cage was piled with feather pillows. All in all, this was by far the best kidnapping ever. Robin hopped up onto the perch and grabbed a hand full of gummy worms. Yea, he could get used to this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Robin woke to gunfire and shouts. Unused to accidentally falling asleep on a single bar, Robin quickly went off balanced and flipped safely to land into the pool below. The iron gate creaked open the moment his head surfaced, a small fountain of water spewing from his lips.

"I see that you haven't been neglected. Man, if my cell was this great when getting kidnapped, I'd do it more often." Red Hood waltzed in, an AK-47 resting caringly against his shoulder.

"First time for me actually. Not too bad, think B will let me redecorate my room like this?" Robin climbed out of the pool with Red Hood's assistance.

"Doubt it. Man, what _don't_ you have in here?" Jason walked to the bar and pulled out a can of beer before plopping himself into the pile of fluff.

"A way out." Penguin slammed the door close and squawked in delight. "This is great, two birds for the price of one." He walked off again, a slight spring in his step.

"You know, I thought you came here to save me." Robin clamored up to the bird feeder and poured himself some corn nuts.

"I did, but I got locked in here with you. Trust me; I tried with all my might." He ended it with a rather large burp.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Watch it Replacement!"

"No you watch it Devil Spawn!"

The two sleeping brothers were roused out of the peaceful cradle of sleep by loud voices and the cage door opening.

"Well don't you two look comfy?" Cracking open their eyes they were met with the remaining brothers of the Bat Family.

"Well well well, look what the overgrown Penguin dragged in." Jason smirked; he had long ago taken off his helmet.

"This night just keeps getting better and better. Now Batman has no choice _but_ to come and save his little birdies!" the Penguin laughed and danced all around, waving his hands in the air with glee. He headed to his office to pour some champagne in celebration.

"At least we can stay here in comfort." Red Robin jumped into the pool while Nightwing grabbed a bottle of spring water. He was on the whole my-body-is-a-temple thing.

"Your standard of 'comfort' is quite low, though I shouldn't be surprised considering it _is_ you."

"Why you-"

"ROBIN FIGHT!" Dick yelled out, grabbing a black foam noodle out of nowhere, a big grin on his face. Jason was equipped with a red one, Tim with a green one, and Damien with a blue one.

Tonight, only one would stand in victory.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Batman fluttered down through the skylight of the warehouse. He had finally found the location of his baby bird and sent Red Robin and Nightwing to retrieve him since he had to put Joker back in Arkham. One he finished he discovered that his boys haven't been back to the cave yet and had to go and save them himself.

Quickly beating Cobblepot it wasn't hard to spot the blanket covered cage nearby, as well as obtaining access to the inside. What _did _stop him in his tracks though was his youngest sitting atop a pile of his brother's bodies with a black noodle in his hand and a coke in the other.

"I have conquered the best in the land. Are you the next challenger?"

"No, I'm your ride home."

**A/N: I'm tired…ooberly tired…like extremely tired….on the bright side though I won a Frisbee! It was at the state fair…with one of those wheel spinners…I played Frisbee with my friend in the middle of the fair…it was fun X3. **

**Dick-Robin**

**Jason-Red Hood**

**Tim-Red Robin**

**Damien-Nightwing**

**Bruce-Batman**

**And the banana goes rawr. I don't own Batman, review please. **


	34. I Didn't Mean It I

Chapter: 34

"Jay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" a desperate voice echoed through the Batcave, making the bats stir. A quick scuffle shortly followed it, ending with Dick being pushed onto the floor.

"I hate you Dick, I wish I never had you for brother!" Jason's voice dripping with malice echoed through out the now silent cave. Dick had interrupted Red Hood's fight during patrol, taking away his potential kill.

Now the two bothers were at odds, something the youngest was terrified about. Dick's hands stung from the scrapes he received from the fall, but the pain in his heart was a thousand times worse.

Jason stomped past his little brother, ignoring Dick's pain and the pit of regret growing in his stomach. He also missed the cascading current of tears that were rapidly flowing over reddened cheeks.

Only after Jason's footsteps had faded away did Dick run out of the cave and up to his room, choking back sobs the whole way. Slamming his bedroom door open he raced over to his closet and pulled out his backpack. If Jason didn't want him then why would anyone else? He had to leave and avoid the pain of rejection. Stuffing his backpack with only essential items (since he had to travel light) his fingers hesitated, the tips of them only barely brushing over the glass. It was a picture of Alfred, Bruce, Jason, and him. They were all smiling at the camera which captured one of the few times they were all together at once.

If it were under any other condition, he would have taken it with him without any hesitation. But now…Shaking his head firmly Dick finished packing by placing his utility belt in as the last item. He wasn't stupid; there was no way a ten-year-old boy like him could survive on Gotham's streets without any protection. Dick quickly scribbled out a short note and placed it at the foot of the precious picture, fingers lingering a moment before he jumped out the window, tumbled into a role, and ran off alone into the darkness of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm home!" Bruce's voice echoed throughout his mansion, expecting Dick to come sliding down the railings in excitement. When his youngest didn't make an appearance he frowned. Red Hood and Robin went on patrol alone tonight since he had a last minute meeting to attend, but since Alfred didn't call him about either of them obtaining any injuries he figured everything was fine. Now, he wasn't so sure.

"Dick? Jason?" he called out, his worries spiking when he only received the eldest's grunt of confirmation. Setting down his suitcase Bruce took the steps four at a time, and quickly rushed to Jason's room.

"Sheesh, ever heard of knocking?" Jason snapped, pulling the earbuds out.

"Where's Dick?" he asked bluntly.

"Don't know, don't care." The ginger mumbled. He turned onto his side and continued to lazily flip through his magazine.

"Jason. Where. Is. Dick?" Bruce all but growled out, literally ripping the magazine from the teen's hands. Seeing his adoptive father actually angry as well as worried was more than enough to make him squirm.

"I really don't know. Last I saw him was in the cave, we kind of got into a fight. I said…something's…something's I'm not particularly proud of."

Bruce's eyes widened as he ran out the door, Jason curiously following him, and to Dick's room. Not even bothering to stop, Bruce body slammed the door off its hinges to reveal…an empty room.

"It was unlocked you know." Jason said as he cruised in behind him a moment later.

"He's gone." Bruce mumbled, holding a piece of paper softly between his fingers.

"What was that?"

"He's gone! He's not here anymore, he ran away, got it! It's all our faults and now he's gone!" Bruce yelled, the paper crumpling slightly under his fingers from barely restrained rage.

Alfred walked in just then, clearly there to locate the source of commotion, and paled once he processed what Bruce had just said. Jason was no better, but instead of stark white, he was a sickly green as if he were going to puke.

"L-Let me see it." Jason grabbed the paper out of his hands without waiting.

_Sorry I was a burden._

_Don't look for me._

_-Dick_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cold air pierced through his winter jacket as if it were a tank top, shivering he pulled the coat tighter against himself as he continued his aimless wandering through the empty streets. It wasn't the smartest idea to runaway in the middle of winter; then again it wasn't his choice. Tears once again sprang to sorrow riddles baby blues as flashbacks of the earlier fight danced across his mind. A frantic glove impatiently rubbed at them. No, he wasn't going to cry. He had more important things to do, like start a fire and make a shelter for the night.

Glancing around he saw an ideal alleyway, even better due to the fact no one else was in it. Dick pulled a trashcan near a corner of the dumpster and filled it with the newspaper that was littered around before setting it on fire. Warmth instantly filled the small corner, its embrace surrounding the half frozen boy. Dick stuffed the corner with the three blankets he had managed to fit into his backpack. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you find him yet?" Batman's voice asked over the comm. unit.

"Negative, no signs of him." Jason replied while jumping to the next rooftop.

"I want him found before dawn!" the Bat barked out before cutting the line. Landing on a gargoyle Jason stopped, they've been searching for hours with no results. If they never found him it would be his entire fault, how could he have said those things to him, his own brother?

He was about to turn away and head to a different part of town when a small light caught his attention. It was a dying fire in the middle of the alleyway. Striking him as odd (since most of Gotham's homeless would either take shelter in one of the many abandoned/run down buildings or camp under an overpass) Jason grappled over to it, it was better to be safe than sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blue eyes cracked open as Dick felt himself being moved, his vision was blurry at best and his head felt as if it had been stuffed with cotton.

"Hang on baby bird, we'll get you home soon." A muffled voice said. Who was that? Why was everything so fuzzy? With a noncommittal groan he slipped back into oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason sat on the chair next to the medical bed; Alfred had hooked up his brother with an IV and a fever reducer. Despite the many attempts from both Alfred and Bruce to get him to get some sleep, Jason was adamant about staying next to Dick until the he was completely better. It was his fault that Dick was even like this to begin with, if he had over looked that small light, he feared what would have happened to him.

_Flashback_

_ Jason ran into the alleyway, his masked eyes scanning every nook and cranny until coming to rest on a pile of familiar blankets. Rushing over he was able to make out a mop of raven hair._

_ "Dick!" he yelled, placing his hands on his brother's shoulders and giving him a light shake. "Dick, come on Dick, now's not the time to be sleeping. Dick, Dick!" but it was no use, he wasn't responding. Biting out a curse Red Hood sent Batman his coordinates and a message informing him of how he had found their missing family member. Jason quickly checked the boy's vitals, cursing and slamming his fist against the dumpster, they were dangerously low and unstable. Cradling Dick in his arms, Jason set to work on warming him up; wrapping the blankets around the both of them to trap the heat inside and rubbing his hands up and down the boy's chest, trying to stimulate some kind of circulation. _

_ Dick's face was a pale white and his lips had a touch of blue to them. Hugging him tighter Jason counted the seconds until he heard the Batmobile's roll up._

_End_

Now, he waited. Waiting for the chance to apologize, to take everything back, to try and make it up to him despite the fact that he knew his words hurt him far deeper than any apology could fix. But he was at least going to try.

**A/N: This was a request from TeamPiper hope it met your expectations. Just a heads up, the next chapter will **_**also**_** be a request, but this time from Noon. Spoiler Alert! It contains a lot of playful Superman whumpage ;). I don't think I mentioned this before so I'm going to do this now; THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I love them all, and look forward to each and every one of them everyday. I love your responses as well as ideas.**

**Dick-Robin (though that didn't really matter this time)**

**Jason-Red Hood**

**Bruce-Batman**

**Dick being the youngest and Jason being a somewhat rebellious teen. Again thank you so much and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews for this chapter. I don't own batman!**


	35. The Baby Sitter

Chapter: 35

Clark Kent stood in the doorway of Wayne Manor. No, not Superman. Clark. Meaning he couldn't rely on his powers to save himself.

He knew he was walking into trouble the moment he checked his caller ID and saw Bruce's number. Now here he was, having the most uneasy stare down with two of the four Wayne boys.

"Now I'll be gone until tomorrow morning. Our numbers are on the fridge, as well as Leslie's. Make sure Dick takes his med every hour, and I want them _both_ in bed by 10:30." On the last part Bruce stared pointedly at his kids. "No sweets or fast food, Alfred left food in the fridge for when they get hungry. No movies above PG-13 and only homemade popcorn are allowed. And, under _no_ circumstances are they to go on patrol." Instantly he was met with objections.

"But-!"

"No buts. Dick, you're still in recovery and Damien you're too young to go out on your own. Gotham's quiet tonight and all of the major villains are still in Arkham, it should be fine if the Bats sleep for one night." Bruce grabbed his suitcase and started for the door.

"Don't worry Bruce. I got this, they'll be fine." Clark laughed out, clapping the billionaire on his shoulder.

"Clark." Eyes narrowed dangerously. "If I come back and even a hair on their head is harmed…" he left the end open, letting the Kryptonian's imagination run free.

Clark swallowed harshly as he watched the wooden doors clunk closed as if it were the doors to his jail cell. Turning around slowly he faced his two wardens. Dick stood there with his crutches and looked like a kid who was given a superstore full of toys for Christmas.

Damian on the other was less than impressed. A deep sneer was fixed on his face as his eyes looked him over. It was clear on his face that he was more than a little disappointed.

"Dami Dami Dami! Look who's watching us! It's Superman, are you seeing this? Hi Uncle Clark~!" Dick hobbled over and wrapped his arms around the man he's seen as family since a young age; despite the fact he was a twenty-something year-old adult.

"I can see that Grayson. No need to inform me of this…_life form's_ presence." Damian scoffed out. Dick pouted at his brother's unenthusiastic attitude. "I'll be in my room if you need me." and he walked off, leaving the alien and acrobat in the hall.

"Come on Clark! I know where Bruce keep's his alcohol."

DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN

"Are you sure you should be drinking with the meds that you're on?" Clark asks worriedly as he watches the injured man chug a bottle of whiskey.

"A little alcohol doesn't hurt anyone." Dick replied, rolling his eyes as he grabbed another bottle and fought with the cork. "Besides, Bruce _never_ said no alcohol."

"Ok Dick. I think it's time you put down the drinks and head to bed." the man of steel slowly approached the buzzed young adult with caution. This was wise considering the fact that Superman had to duck out of the path of the flying stapler, and when he looked back Dick was gone…as well as six more bottles.

DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN

Clark scoured the mansion, and came up empty handed. Despite the fact that Dick was now a grown man, the vigilante could still disappear like he did when he was a kid, even a bit better, despite the fact that he's injured.

A sudden ear piercing scream echoed through the air. Clark quickly ran to the living room (the source of the scream) and stopped dead in his tracks. Dick and Damien sat upon the giant couch in the living room, eating delivery pizza, Dick drinking alcohol while Damien drank Coke, and thanks to a quick glance at the clock showed that not only was it an hour past Bruce's bed time but Dick also missed three pill takings. Another scream sounded and Clark's glass covered eyes wandered over to the unnecessarily large flat screen TV built into the wall, and flinched when he watched as a lady got cut in half by a man wielding a chainsaw with blood spraying everywhere.

"That's can't be PG-13." Clark said bluntly, hands on hips.

"It's actually unrated, so technically we're not breaking that rule." Dick chucked microwave popcorn at the alien, surprisingly somewhat sober.

"Yea, you're just breaking every other rule." Clark shut off the TV. "Alright. Both of you. Bed."

With grumbles the two boys stomped up to their bedroom, but Clark missed the devious look they both shared.

DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN

"You are not needed to accompany me Grayson; you will be nothing but a hindrance with your injury." Damien said as he pulled on the Robin costume.

"Ahhh, but the last time I checked Little D, you couldn't reach the pedals of the Batmobile yet." Nightwing grinned back. He was sitting on the bench coloring his crutches black and blue with a sharpie.

"Tt, your logic is questionable at best." the duo jumped into the Batmobile (or in Dick's case hobbled) and peeled out, Nightwing's laughter echoing in the cave they left behind.

DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN

It was early morning and Clark sat in a chair learning how to crochet. A small smile lifted his lips as he completed the first row of complicated knots. Setting down the needles he looked tuned in on the boy's rooms, making sure they were alright. Not hearing any breathing Clark started to panic, using his x-ray vision he bit out a curse as he saw the empty beds. Of course they'd pull one over on him!

Clark quickly raced down to the Batcave and felt his blood drain from his face, Nightwing's and Robin's costumes were gone as well as the Batmobile. Grabbing the extra Superman costume he had Alfred keep in the cave (which infuriated Bruce to no end) he rushed out into the night, hoping to get the boys back before Bruce came home/

DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN

"I don't see how this is a delicacy Nightwing." Robin deadpanned. He poked and prodded at the pastry, grimacing when its white filling oozed out.

"It's a classic Robin, you have to eat at _least_ one in your life time or else you will die an unfulfilled death!" Nightwing exclaimed. The duo sat in the parking lot of a 7 eleven. "Besides, it's 'The World's Sweetest Comeback in the history of EVER'. Or so says it's packaging." He stated holding up another one of the yellowish pastry's that filled the Dark Knight's vehicle to the brim.

"It's appalling." Damien stated after choking down the small nibble he took of the dessert.

"-ly delicious." Dick jokingly finished. He scarfed down another Twinkie, almost moaning in delight.

The two of the jumped in surprise as a sudden knocking sound echoed in their ears.

"I know you two are in there, don't make me do this the hard way." Came the strict voice of Superman. So close.

DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN

It was already early morning when Clark finally got the boys in bed, making sure that they stayed there this time. He had just settled down in his previously occupied chair when Bruce walked through the front door.

"Clark!" he called out, most likely making sure the Kryptonian was still alive.

"In here." He called back. He waited patiently for a few short moments that it took for Bruce to walk from the front door to the living room, not even bothering to get up when the billionaire arrived.

"Care to explain why the Batmobile was sighted in a 7 eleven parking lot last night?" he tossed a news paper onto the coffee table the head lines read: BATMAN GOES FOR TWINKIES?! True enough in the picture was the Batmobile in front of the store, with a trail of Twinkie wrappers leading from it.

**A/N: This is a request from Noon, hope it was good enough for you. Again, next chapter will be a request as well, from Batman fan. I don't think I'm going to do a sequel to the previous chapter, but I will do a Daddy!Bats fluff moment if that's ok. If you have any specifics for your request just drop it in a review.**

**Dick-Nightwing (injured)**

**Dami-Robin**

**Clark-Superman**

**Bruce-Batman**

**I'm still taking requests for those of you who want to put one in go ahead. I don't own Batman. Review please. **


	36. I Didn't Mean It II Fin

Chapter: 36

Light blue eyes watched the raindrops slowly slide down the window. The young face was a blank slate while raging emotions was in turmoil inside of him. Something that both his foster father and brother overlooked was the fact _that_ day was coming up in less than 42 hours **(1)**. Flashes of his memories of the circus danced past his eyes, but he forced them away. Instead, he focused his attention back on the storm, dead set on counting each and every raindrop as they fell.

Unbeknownst to the youth, two figures stood side by side in the doorway behind him, watching on with pitying eyes. Both hated to see the youngest in such a state of agony and sorrow, but both also knew there was nothing they could do to prevent the day from coming.

The one on the left side of the frame stood with his shoulders hunched, his green eyes swimming with regret. With his arms folded over his chest and his head facing ever so slightly to the side, he allowed the darkness t over come his features. How could he have not seen this coming? Why did he say those things that he clearly didn't mean? How could he live with himself after what he did, what he said?

While the other was brooding the tallest (and oldest) to the right leaned against the door frame with his arms also folded as well. His facial features suggest that he was deep in thought, while the slight fidgeting of his foot revealed that what he really wanted to do right there and then was scoop up his youngest into his arms and shelter him from the evils of the world.

A crackle of thunder split the air, causing the littlest to jump in fright, his small stature trembling. The two was instantly besides his side, gathering him in both of their arms and cooing comforting words at him.

"There there Dickie, it's just mother nature." Bruce soothed as the small ebony buried his face into his adoptive father's chest at the sound of thunder.

"Come on, let's go watch some movies yea?" Jason attempted to take Dick from Bruce's arms but stopped when the small figure flinched away from him. Guilt, pain, and hurt all flooded his features before he backed away. Bruce sent him a small half smile before he stood up, Dick in his arms, and relocated to the couch where the two proceeded to snuggle. Jason left the duo alone, sure he had already gave all the apologies one could give in a life time, and Dick accepted them all with a smile, but the small boy still wasn't able to be 100% confident in his brother's words. Jason burnt a bridge the moment he uttered those terrible words. Now he had to rebuild it, plank by plank, rope by rope, step by step. It wouldn't happen over night, nor would it happen through force, but it would eventually get fixed as long as he had enough patience and determination. Until then, it was best to give it space and not suffocate it.

"Come on chum, Jason's trying his best. Couldn't you just give him a chance?" Bruce whispered to his precious being wrapped in his arms.

"I-I wish I could. His words…they hurt…it hurt so much and…I _want_ to believe what he says, I want to believe that he won't do it again…but…" Dick buried his face into the expensive silk shirt, as if it could make all his fears disappear.

"It's ok chum, it's ok. Just give it time, you'll see. You two will be closer than you ever were before." The billionaire ran his fingers through the soft raven locks, humming a soothing tune that had neither beginning nor end.

"Thanks…daddy." Dick mumbled before letting out a cat like yawn and snuggling deeper in his warmth.

The fingers combing through his hair fumbled, before catching themselves and returning to its previous actions. Bruce's heart was thrumming like a humming bird's; it was times like these that he was even more grateful to have such a loving son. It brought him back to the first time he heard Dick say it.

_Flashback:_

_Bruce drew the covers closer to Dick's chin. It was his third night out as Robin, but also his first time receiving injuries. Killer Croc had managed to steal a hit on the boy wonder, ending with four angry bloody scratch marks across his chest. _

_ "I love you daddy." Dick mumbled._

_ "Dick, you just called me daddy." Bruce told him softly, he didn't want the ebony to think he was trying to take his original father's place. _

_ "I know. You're daddy, but my other daddy is dad!" he giggled, small hands pressed against his mouth and blue eyes dancing with laughter. Bruce's heart soared high, far past the heavens. This was by far the happiest he's ever been in his life as of yet. _

_ With a small smile on his face, he ruffled the tuft of raven hair that stuck out of the blanket and turned off the lights, the small flutter in his heart still there._

_End _

Bruce looked up as Jason walked back in, the freshly used bandages on his hands told that he was in the Batcave working out.

"I shouldn't have said that. If only I could go back and prevent myself from saying that." The teen internally beat himself up about it.

"But you can't. Now all you can do is try to mend your relationship with him as best as you possibly can." Bruce responded softly, still running his fingers through the head of hair on his lap.

"I know, and I try. But…he's so _afraid_ of me…it hurts every time he flinches away. How can I fix things when I can't even talk to him normally?" Jason's voice took on a hint of desperation and his eye brows were bunched together in the only visible attempt to control his emotions. Bruce had a feeling that the hidden emotions in his oldest son were anything but peaceful, but unfortunately he wasn't a mind reader like John, he wasn't able to help him through it. But Bruce had a feeling that if his sons made it through this, they'd be that much more prepared to face things like this if it were to occur again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick gently pushed himself up from his bed with one hand and rubbed at his bleary eyes with the other. As his eyes locked onto the still form half covered in the shadows in the corner of his room, he froze.

"We…we need to talk." Jason said, his bright green eyes stood out against the dark shadows.

"I can't. Not right now." Dick turned his head slightly away from his brother, not able to meet his eyes.

"Then listen." Jason walked out of the shadows and sat on the side of his bed, furthest from the weary child. "I know what I said was wrong and stupid. I was angry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just…needed to let out some anger and I shouldn't have used you as an outlet. You were doing the right thing, _never_ think otherwise. I shouldn't have tried to kill; I was…hitting a relapse. It's just that, after I saw you vulnerable in his arms, something within me snapped. I couldn't handle the thought of him hurting you, even if he didn't; there was still a possibility of it happening." He took a breath, as if to fight off the frightening mental images. "When we got back to the cave I was furious, I could still see you trapped in his arms. Then…I just exploded. I knew what I said would hurt you, I wanted it to then…but I _never_ wanted you to hurt truly, it was just my hot head talking. I'm sorry. I truly am, to the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry. I know that I can never say that enough times to heal the wounds I verbally inflicted upon you but I promise you…I will do _whatever_ it takes to mend our relationship back to at least what it was before." At this he met his brother's eyes with steel determination. Blue and green met as Dick met his brother with his own determined stare.

"Ok Jason." Dick said, breaking the silence after a long moment. "I'll give you a chance…as well try myself." A timid grin appeared on Dick's face and he gave Jason a quick hug before running out of his room. Things would be alright.

Ten Days Later:

"Jason that's not fair! It's my turn to have the blue one!" Dick's whining voice pierced through Bruce's office first, and then the boys themselves burst through after.

"First come first serve baby bird!" Jason crowed, a blue toy model car held up high in the air by his hand.

"Give it!" Bruce smiled as he watched his sons bond. He knew they'd mend their relationship and by the look on Dick's face he was also right about it getting stronger. Siblings fight; it was how they made up for it that counted.

**A/N: So…I lied…there is a second part to this…hope no one's mad about that. Eh, sorry if this chapter came off as a bit depressing, I've been down in the dumps about stuff lately. If anyone wants to lend some advice to a senior please do. The fact that I'm going to be off to college in less than a year just hit me and I had a small break down in the shower and am still trying to cheer myself up…it's not working. But I don't want my family to worry so me being stupid hides it. The thought of moving away from my family and starting a life of my own just doesn't sit right with me and I will admit, it's frightening. Any who-**

**I don't own Batman. Review please…you probably wont hear from me for a while, maybe for about a weekish…**


End file.
